El amor que regresó del olvido
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga siempre ha luchado contra su timidez. Ahora es adulta, y debe enfrentar la vida lejos de su ambiente conocido y de su enamoramiento de la universidad. Con nuevas esperanzas y un futuro por delante, está dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para salir adelante. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasará cuando entre a trabajar y su jefe sea su antiguo amor, y que además, éste no la recuerde?
1. El día en que todo inició de nuevo

¡Hola gente bonita!

 **Chelsea:** *la golpea*

¡Ay! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

 **Chelsea:** ¿Y te atreves a preguntar? ¡Te desapareciste por mucho tiempo! ¡Me he estado volviendo loca!

Jeeeehh... entonces... me extrañabas 7u7

 **Chelsea:** ¿Qué? ¡No! Es solo que eres mi pelota antiestrés.

Vaya, pues gracias por lo que me toca -.-

¡Hola mundo! ¡Sí, me desaparecí por mucho tiempo! Pero quería terminar este fic antes de poder subirlo. A decir verdad... no lo he terminado. Me falta un capitulo :v Pero podré terminarlo en el transcurso de este fic.

¡Así es! Estamos en un nuevo fic. Y voy a tratar una temática que no había tratado antes y que me daba la curiosidad por probar. Los fanfics de oficina 7u7. He hecho escolar, algo de fantasía, de niños... incluso metí a los Akatsuki por ahí. Hay unas cuantas cosas que faltan por probar, como temas en la playa, cafetería, o cosas así... aunque por ahora no se me ocurre nada para eso. Pero puede que lo haga después.

Ah, y queda por decir... que Sakura va a ser un poquito mala en este fanfic. Ya me estaban regañando porque usaba demasiado a Shion, y bueno, como quieren que deje en paz a Shion, ¡Sakura es mi nueva víctima! ¡Buajajajajajaaaaa! Pero no desesperen, que lo más probable es que al final no terminen odiándola. Creo. Cabe decir que no tengo nada contra Sakura. De hecho, después de Hinata, es mi personaje femenino favorito :v

¡Así que aqui les traigo este nuevo fanfic, y espero que les guste!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El día en que todo inició de nuevo** **.**

 _._

 _._

 _ **C** reí que el amor a primera vista era algo imposible. Creí que me había vuelto loca, que era algo antinatural. Con tan solo verlo, mi mundo se transformó. Mi vida era gris, los días en la universidad eran aburridos y los días parecían repetitivos. Pero desde que apareció él, todo cambió en mi vida. Él no era perfecto, no era caballeroso ni un príncipe azul, pero algo en él llamó mi atención por completo._

 _Sólo que aún no descubro que es aquello._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando nos graduamos, me abrazó como a todos los demás. Pero yo me aferré a él, negándome a dejarlo ir. Empecé a llorar en sus brazos, y él me consoló sin entender nada. ¿Por qué lloraba? Simple. Era el final del camino. Nunca volvería a verlo. Ambos tomaríamos caminos distintos, y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _Estaba cansada, exhausta, de siempre estar atrás. Quería amar y ser amada. Quería tener el mismo derecho que los demás, el derecho a amar. El derecho a ser correspondida y de ser considerada valiosa._

 _En mi mente, y en mi cuento de hadas, Naruto-kun me besaba fervientemente en el baile de graduación, mientras me decía que me amaba y hacíamos planes para el futuro._

 _Pero aquella mágica noche terminó. E igualmente, Naruto-kun desapareció de mi vida, al igual que yo desaparecí de la suya._

 _Se llevó consigo su mundo de amigos, Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san, y se llevó su mundo lejos de mí. Se llevó a todas las personas valiosas para él. Y yo me quedé atrás._

 _._

 _._

 _Esta es la historia que faltó por contar._

 _._

.

Hinata agregó aquella frase a la última página de su diario, esperando que realmente faltase alguna historia por contar. Desde que había dejado de ver a Naruto, dejó de escribir en él. Todo lo que había escrito en aquel diario era acerca de Naruto. Era el diario de los recuerdos. Cada que lo abría, las letras llenas de expresión y sentimiento llegaban a ella. Así que por su bien, decidió no abrirlo muy seguido.

Después de su graduación, su padre la echó del clan Hyuuga. Hanabi había logrado una beca en ese entonces, además de que había demostrado ser brillante, así que Hiashi había decidido poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa cuando vio que los días pasaban y Hinata no salía a conseguir trabajo. Hinata había tenido que aprender a defenderse por su cuenta, a mantener aquel orgullo característico de una Hyuuga, y afrontar la situación con fortaleza. Ciertamente al principio lloró muchas veces. Pasó algunos días vagando, sin tener un lugar a donde ir. Después conoció a una mujer llamada Kurenai, quien le dio una mano y una esperanza.

Pero Hinata sabía que no podía quedarse viviendo con Kurenai para siempre. Decidió ser fuerte. Ya era una adulta. Ya no era una niña. Y las cosas tenían que cambiar.

Sufrió mucho, costó trabajo, pero finalmente se había establecido. Y hoy era su primer día de trabajo como secretaria.

No sabía qué tipo de empresa sería aquella, pero lo que si sabía es que daría todo su empeño. Vendería hasta su alma si era necesario. La chica dulce y tímida de aquellos días había desaparecido después de la magnitud del dolor que había tenido que atravesar, y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ello. Se había vuelto más fuerte, y estaba orgullosa de sí misma. A veces, aún tenía algo de timidez, pero sin duda podía afrontar las dificultades con más fortaleza. Aunque mientras sufría, no pudo evitar desear una y otra vez que Naruto apareciera de la nada y la salvara de su dolor.

Eso nunca pasó.

Tomó su bolso y salió del apartamento. Caminó lentamente por las calles, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar su entorno. Media hora le tomó llegar a su destino, y cuando estuvo frente a aquel enorme edificio, tragó. ¿De verdad iba a trabajar en un lugar tan grande? Los empresarios de ese lugar habían creído en sus habilidades, y por algo le habían dado el trabajo. Tenía que confiar en ello.

Tomando aire, entró por la gran puerta y miró asombrada el entorno de trabajo que la rodearía de ahora en adelante. En recepción le indicaron el número de piso que debía tomar, y la oficina a la que se debía dirigir. Hinata asintió, y se dirigió al ascensor, en el cual marcó el número 17. Se sujetó de las paredes del ascensor mientras este subía, ya que empezó a sentir algo de vértigo. Cuando llegó a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, estaba más blanca que el papel. Se tambaleó por el lugar, dirigiéndose a la puerta a la que debería ir. La encontró, y se dirigió con paso firme allí, sin importarle irrumpir.

Tocó la puerta firmemente, e inmediatamente escuchó un carraspeo detrás de ella.

—Hum… disculpe, ¿tiene una cita?

Hinata se volteó, estática, para encontrarse con la chica de la centralita mirándola con curiosidad.

—Necesito…

—El jefe está ocupado —dijo ella, sonriendo—. ¿Eres nueva?

Hinata sonrió, sabiendo que las sonrisas eran la mejor herramienta para ganarse la confianza de alguien.

—Sí. Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata.

— ¡Oh! ¿Entonces tú eres la nueva secretaria del jefe? Vaya.

—Así es.

Hinata y aquella mujer, que resultó llamarse Karin, comenzaron a charlar amenamente mientras esperaban al supuesto jefe. Karin resultó ser agresiva y determinada, aunque cuando se metía en su papel de trabajo, no lo demostraba.

—Ya era hora—refunfuñó Karin al ver a un joven pelinegro saliendo de la oficina. Karin llamó al jefe, informándole que su nueva secretaria había llegado. El jefe le pidió que pasara, y Hinata sintió que el momento había llegado.

— ¿Qué pasó con la anterior secretaria? —preguntó Hinata mientras Karin colgaba el teléfono.

—No lo sé. Al parecer ella y el jefe no se entendían. No sé por qué, pero las secretarias siempre renuncian.

Hinata aceptó esa respuesta, y tras despedirse de Karin se dirigió a la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Pensó en cómo sería. Se imaginó un hombre en pleno apogeo de sus cuarenta años, gordo, desgastado… Hizo uso de su valor y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una imagen que nunca esperó ver.

—Oh. ¿Tú eres la nueva secretaria?

Hinata quiso pegarse cachetadas para convencerse a sí misma de que frente a ella no había una versión más adulta de Naruto. Se veía más guapo, sus facciones más marcadas, su cabello más corto y… debía parar. Cuando decidió volverse fuerte, también había decidido olvidarse de él. Aunque odiara admitirlo, el amor era una clara fuente de debilidad en los seres humanos, y ella lo sabía. Por un momento pensó que el amor hacía a la gente fuerte, pero cuando todo empeoró, ese pensamiento fue reemplazado.

—S-Sí…

Naruto frunció el ceño, extrañado, y la invitó a tomar asiento.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto—dijo él mientras Hinata se retorcía en su asiento, nerviosa.

¿La reconocería? O por el contrario, ¿No sabría quién era? En la época de la universidad, Hinata había obtenido el valor para hablarle a Naruto unas cuantas veces, y había logrado que Naruto la viera como una compañera más. No pudo recordar si alguna vez le había dicho su nombre a él. Hinata esperaba que en algún momento Naruto la recordara de alguna forma. Él comenzó a explicar las reglamentaciones de la empresa, sus deberes entre otras cosas. Ella solo asentía a todo, mientras notaba que Naruto ahora tenía un aura más seria. En la universidad, él era un arcoíris con patas, era muy animado y podía animar a las personas más deprimidas.

Al detallar esa mirada, supo que algo le había pasado. Naruto ya no era tan animado, era más centrado y serio. Su mirada ya no brillaba tanto como antes, y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de saber que le había pasado y ayudarlo de alguna forma. Él siempre era muy fuerte y determinado, y ella siempre había admirado esa fuerza tan característica. Una y otra vez, había deseado ser tan fuerte como él.

—Eres… Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cierto?

Ella despabiló, y una ilusión enorme creció en su corazón al saber que él sabía quién era ella. Ilusión que se apagó casi al instante al notar que Naruto estaba viendo su hoja de vida.

—Sí —murmuró, desilusionada. Él miraba la hoja de vida con curiosidad, y de repente un flechazo pasó por su mente. O eso creyó ella.

— ¡No puede ser!

Algo en Hinata se llenó de ilusión. Tal vez si la recordaba.

— ¿Estudiaste en la misma universidad que yo, y la misma carrera? ¡Increíble!

Quiso pegarse golpes contra el escritorio y llorar. ¿Cómo era posible que no la recordara? Incluso hubo una época que lo ayudó a estudiar, y otra en la que le prestó dinero para el almuerzo –dinero que él nunca le pagó-.

Habían tenido sus pequeños momentos, probablemente tan especiales para ella pero nada importantes para él. Porque para Naruto solo había sido una compañera más.

—Sí.

—Entonces creo que podré confiar en tus habilidades. Ciertamente no tienes experiencia, pero creo en los nuevos talentos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, sintiendo que estaba frente a su jefe y no ante su amor platónico. Pero tenía que espabilar. Se había decidido olvidarlo todos estos años, pero ahora se sentía como aquella universitaria que solía ser.

* * *

— ¡¿Naruto dices?!

Tenten casi escupe su café. Hace un año, Hinata había vuelto a encontrarse con Tenten, su amiga de la universidad. Desde entonces habían compartido muchas cosas juntas, y su lazo se había fortalecido. Ahora, ambas se encontraban bebiendo un café, aunque bueno, Hinata prefería tomar un batido de chocolate.

—Naruto-ku… —alto, no debía decirle así—Naruto ha cambiado mucho. Ya no es el chico alegre e hiperactivo que era antes. Algo cambió. Se ve más gris.

Hinata sorbió de su batido de chocolate mientras pensaba.

— ¿Y no te reconoció? —preguntó Tenten.

—No…

—Es extraño. He visto a Naruto un par de veces, y una vez que me vio me reconoció.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Sí. Ciertamente está más apagado.

Hinata sintió ganas de llorar y se sintió patética. ¿Cómo era posible que si reconociera a Tenten? Naruto solo había visto a Tenten un par de veces cuando era vista con ella. Después de todo, Hinata y Tenten andaban juntas a todas partes. Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo Naruto recordar a Tenten y no a ella?

—Bueno, él sabía tu nombre, Hinata. Es raro que no te haya reconocido.

— ¿De verdad? —parpadeó, sorprendida. No recordaba si le había dicho su nombre alguna vez, ya que Naruto nunca la llamó por su nombre—Vaya…

—Sólo han pasado cinco años. Naruto está a cargo de la empresa de su padre junto con otros hombres, y…

Tenten dejó la frase al aire, y Hinata supo que había algo que no sabía.

— ¿Tenten?

—Ah, no es nada.

—Tenten, dime que es.

—Ehhm…

—Tenten, por favor—rogó ella, sintiendo que su amiga le ocultaba algo. Hinata tenía una mala espina acerca de aquello. ¿Y si era acerca de Naruto? ¡Necesitaba saber!

—Hinata, en realidad no-

— ¡Dime por favor! Si algo le sucede a Naruto-kun, quiero saber.

—Acabas de llamarlo "Naruto-kun". —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa perspicaz. Hinata se tapó la boca con velocidad, cayendo en cuenta de su error. Se supone que no debe llamarlo así. Tenten suspiró, porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir lastimaría a su amiga—. Hinata… ¿recuerdas que…Naruto estaba enamorado de alguien?

Hinata pensó y pensó, intentando recordar algo de sus memorias enterradas, y entonces recordó la causa de sus tristezas y las de Naruto.

Haruno Sakura.

Sakura no tenía la culpa de nada, ella era una buena chica. Era muy agradable, aunque Hinata nunca se relacionó mucho con ella. Era causa de sus tristezas porque Naruto vivía enamorado de ella, y cada que la veía pasar se quedaba prendado de su mirada. Siempre bromeaba con ella y la hacía reír, y aunque Naruto expresaba abiertamente su amor por ella, Sakura siempre lo tomó como una broma, tal vez intencionalmente. Naruto también sufría, porque tenía un amor no correspondido.

—Verás Hinata… hasta donde supe la última vez… Naruto y Sakura son pareja.

Se congeló ante esa confesión. ¿Naruto y Sakura eran pareja? Creyó haber superado a Naruto, pero al escuchar aquello sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón.

— ¿De verdad…? —preguntó, sintiendo como la energía se drenaba de su ser.

—Hinata…

—Pero… pero… ¿Pero cómo…?

—Hinata. Me enteré de eso hace un año y desde entonces no he sabido cómo van las cosas entre ellos. ¿Y si han terminado?

—Tenten… no, por favor…

Tenten tomó las manos de Hinata sobre la mesa y les dio un fuerte apretón.

—Prométeme que si Naruto está libre, harás lo que esté bajo tu poder para acercarte a él.

—Yo no tengo poder—murmuró Hinata, deprimida.

—Sí lo tienes. Solo necesitas descubrirlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue a su trabajo desganada, sabiendo que su nuevo jefe era su amor platónico. Y a decir verdad, ¿a quién quería engañar? Aún lo amaba.

Desde su oficina, escuchó unos gritos, y no pudo evitar asomarse al escuchar la voz de Naruto.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, Sakura!

—Oh no, Naruto. No te vas a escapar así como así.

¡Sakura estaba ahí!

— ¡Ya estás con el maldito del teme! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

—Necesito dinero… —murmuró Sakura, bajando el tono —Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos problemas financieros y…

—Eso es problema de ustedes. ¡Ahora lárgate y déjame vivir en paz!

Tras ese grito, Hinata se sintió cohibida. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que alguien habló.

— ¿Qué nos pasó, Naruto?

—No… no lo sé. Supongo que fui un obstinado. Todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de Sasuke. Sólo me usaste.

—No, Naruto… eso no es así.

—Lo hiciste… aunque pareciera que no fue así, lo hiciste. Así que ya déjame en paz.

—Naruto… tal vez no debiste insistirme tanto para que fuera tu pareja. Debes admitir que—

— ¿Ahora la culpa es mía? Si… tienes razón—tanto Hinata como Sakura, desde sus lugares, se sorprendieron ante esa afirmación—No debí abrir la puerta para encontrarte gimiendo y jadeando debajo del teme, ¿no? Debí esperar a que terminaran.

Naruto terminó de hablar con tono agrio, y Sakura se quedó estática en su lugar. Hinata sintió una profunda rabia hacia Sakura. ¿Cómo había podido lastimar a Naruto de esa manera?

—Lo siento… no puedo permitirlo. Estás conmigo o con él.

—Naruto… —el tono de Sakura se escuchó sorprendido—Por ahora, yo…

—Entiendo. Pero… si algún día decides… ya sabes… yo siempre estaré esperando.

* * *

Aquella noche, todos se habían ido a sus casas menos Hinata. Estaba terminando de hacer unos informes, y la oficina ya estaba vacía. Se había metido tanto en su trabajo desde que había escuchado aquella conversación, y es que, no podía creer lo que había oído. Naruto y Sakura ya no eran pareja, pero él la esperaría por siempre.

Se cuestionó a sí misma acerca de lo que debería hacer. ¿Acaso debería luchar por él?

— ¡Maldición!

De repente, un gran estruendo se escuchó a un par de oficinas de la suya. ¡La oficina de Naruto! Se oía como si alguien estuviera rompiendo cosas, y escuchó la voz de Naruto, furiosa y herida.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

Hinata salió de su puesto de trabajo, y corrió hacia la oficina. Luchó contra la perilla hasta abrirla, y se encontró con un agitado Naruto en medio de un desorden. Los muebles estaban volcados, los papeles y los implementos de oficina estaban en el suelo y el escritorio estaba volcado.

Naruto tenía su puño incrustado en el librero, y una mirada tan furiosa que ni ella reconoció. Temió por un momento, pero su preocupación por él fue más grande.

Cuando la rabia pareció despertar de nuevo, Hinata corrió hasta él y lo sujetó del brazo.

— ¡Señor Uzumaki! ¡Ya basta!

Naruto empezó a golpear el librero con frenesí, mientras gritaba cosas acerca de Sakura que Hinata no pudo entender con exactitud. Debido al movimiento del brazo de Naruto –y que ella no se había soltado de él-, Hinata no podía poner mucha atención.

Naruto siguió dando golpes furiosamente, llevándose a Hinata con él. Ella empezaba a marearse y a desesperarse. Un terror la invadió. Solo quería que Naruto se detuviera.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto frenó en seco, con la respiración agitada, y Hinata se dio un enorme golpe mental. ¡Lo había llamado Naruto-kun! ¡Qué desastre!

Con la respiración agitada, intentó encontrar una buena bateada ante esa situación.

—Se-Señor Uzumaki… ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó, intentando opacar su error anterior.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Ya debió haberse marchado —murmuró Naruto, con la voz herida, iracunda y extremadamente baja.

—Estaba… estaba terminando de hacer unos informes, señor —murmuró Hinata, sintiendo que algo dentro de ello se rompía. Sufría por Naruto. Él no era feliz.

—Lárguese de aquí. Deje de ser metiche y concéntrese en su trabajo.

—Pero señor…

— ¡Te pago para que sigas mis órdenes!

—Y-Yo…

— ¡Ya lárgate! —y batiendo su brazo con fuerza a un lado, hizo que Hinata se soltara y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente sobre varios de los objetos que habían tirados en el suelo. Naruto escuchó un gran estruendo y un quejido de dolor, y su ira pareció desaparecer. Vio a su secretaria en el suelo, y sintió pánico. Corrió hacia ella y la revisó — ¡Perdóname! ¡No quería hacer eso!

Genial, ahora esta secretaria también renunciaría.

—No-No importa… —murmuró ella, intentando sentarse, pero una punzada de dolor se lo impidió. Naruto se preocupó y puso un brazo tras su espalda, ayudándola a sentar. ¡Había sido un estúpido! Que estuviera iracundo por lo de Sakura no justificaba que su secretaria pagara los platos rotos.

—Perdóname, por favor…

—Está bien… —murmuró ella, adolorida. Poco a poco, con la ayuda de Naruto, pudo volverse a poner de pie. Él aún la veía algo adolorida, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a un hospital —dijo él, pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿No estaba molesta?

—N-No… está bien. Sólo no haga más desorden por favor.

—Pero…

—La señora del aseo tendrá mucho trabajo por hacer —murmuró ella, mirando el desastre alrededor—. Será mejor limpiar todo esto.

Naruto no supo cómo ni por qué, pero dejó que ella limpiara todo. Había muchas emociones dentro de él, estaba tan confundido… y por alguna razón, cuando ella lo llamó "Naruto-kun"… sintió que ese tono de voz intentaba desenterrar algún recuerdo pasado.

—Listo —exclamó ella feliz por su trabajo, mientras Naruto espabilaba y veía que todo había vuelto a su lugar. Ella estaba herida y aun así había limpiado todo. ¿Qué clase de maldito desgraciado era? Debió ayudarla— Uh… si me disculpa, volveré al trabajo.

De repente ella se veía nerviosa, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Naruto espabiló. ¿Volver al trabajo?

— ¡E-Espera! —exclamó él, corriendo hacia ella y tomándola del brazo. Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un leve color rojo — ¿De qué trabajo hablas?

Hinata respiró profundamente, tomando fuerza para mirar a aquel hombre a los ojos.

—Lo-Los informes… debo terminarlos.

—No volverás a trabajar—dijo con voz firme, y Hinata sintió que su corazón se hundía. ¿La estaba despidiendo? Sí, la estaba despidiendo. Se sintió terriblemente mal, y agachó la cabeza. Su amor platónico la estaba despidiendo. Se tragó su frustración y aceptó sin rechistar.

—Firmaré mi despido en la mañana… —murmuró, sintiéndose demasiado cansada y emocional de repente.

Naruto analizó bien sus palabras. ¿Despido? ¿Qué?

— ¿Despido? —preguntó Naruto, y de repente cayó en cuenta de sus palabras —¡Ah! ¡No hablaba de eso! Me refería a que no trabajarás más por hoy.

Un profundo alivio se instaló en el corazón de Hinata, y por un momento se sintió felizmente estúpida.

—Oh… pero, pero esos informes tienen que estar listos para mañana, señor.

Él recordó de qué informes estaba hablando, y supo la urgencia con la que se necesitaban. Por otro lado, ella estaba herida después de ese golpe aunque lo negara.

— ¿Te falta mucho para terminar? —preguntó en voz baja y preocupada.

El corazón de Hinata latió con velocidad mientras se cuestionaba acerca de las diferentes razones por las que Naruto preguntaba eso.

—Ta-Ta-Tal vez me tome otra hora.

—Te esperaré.

Su corazón latió tan fuerte que creyó que iba a salirse de su pecho.

— ¡N-No! ¡De ninguna manera!

— ¿Tienes auto? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja. Ella negó—.Déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Ella titubeó, y por alguna razón le pareció eso algo adorable.

—Pe-Pediré un taxi.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no convencido con esa respuesta. Ella sintió los dedos de Naruto rodeando su muñeca, lo que le provocó un agradable cosquilleo. Sin embargo, no quería acercarse a Naruto por algo como la culpa.

—Son las dos de la mañana. Es peligroso. Déjame llevarte… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Para su sorpresa, ella pareció indignada con esa respuesta. Y Hinata realmente estaba indignada. Quería acercarse a Naruto porque él se sintiera interesado en ella, porque se hubiera creado una situación en la que ambos pudieran hablar con naturalidad. No por una en la que algo malo pasaba y Naruto terminaba sintiendo culpa.

Si dejaba que Naruto la llevara, inevitablemente las cosas volverían a ser como antes en la mañana. Tal vez Naruto le preguntaría si se sentía mejor en la mañana, y ahí terminaría todo. Ella lo sabía.

—N-N-No se preocupe… puedo llegar a mi casa.

Naruto frunció el ceño. De repente, su secretaria había parecido verse ofendida.

—Lo siento. ¿Te molesté?

Hinata se quedó callada, sin saber que responder.

— ¿Estás molesta?

—N-No señor… —murmuró bajito, y Naruto la miró. Por alguna razón, empezaba a enojarle que lo tratara de "usted".

—Lo lamento… primero hago que te lastimes, luego limpias todo sola y ahora… —suspiró Naruto, sintiéndose culpable.

—E-Es mi deber… —murmuró ella, poniéndose roja.

— ¿Te sientes ofendida de que quiera llevarte a casa? —preguntó él.

—U-U-Usted solo se siente culpable, señor… —murmuró ella, nerviosa— Y esto es solo mi deber.

Y tras eso salió de la oficina rápidamente como si le quemaran los pies. Por alguna razón, eso llamó su atención. Cualquier secretaria a este punto habría renunciado. De hecho, eso es lo que había causado que sus secretarias anteriores renunciaran: sus "ataques" por las noches.

Pero ella había pasado todo por alto, argumentando que solo era su deber.

A la mierda. La llevaría a casa incluso si se resistía.

No iba a dejarla sola por ahí a las tres de la mañana.

* * *

Naruto la esperó la hora siguiente mientras la veía trabajar en su computador. Hinata no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa con la mirada atenta de Naruto sobre ella mientras trabajaba. Lo supo. Él estaba dispuesto a llevarla, y la estaba acorralando.

No la iba a dejar escapar.

Cuando Hinata terminó y se dirigía a la salida, Naruto la tomó de la muñeca y le insistió que le permitiera llevarla. Él podía ser muy insistente cuando quería. Y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, muy a su pesar.

Durante todo el camino, se formó un espeso silencio incómodo.

* * *

Para todos en la oficina fue evidente que Hinata hacía una mueca al caminar.

Al día siguiente, el dolor en la espalda de Hinata había incrementado, y a pesar de que le costó levantarse de la cama aquella mañana, lo hizo. No le gustaba faltar al trabajo, y necesitaba trabajar para poder comer.

Necesitaba luchar para poder sobrevivir, y no dejaría que un "dolorcito" la detuviera.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Le sonrió a Karin, e ignoró su dolor por un momento para hacer que su voz sonara normal.

—Sí. Estoy bien.

Karin, por supuesto, no le creyó.

Y Naruto tampoco.

Cuando la llamó para que llevara a su oficina los registros que había enviado el contador, la notó adolorida. Él, por supuesto, supo el por qué. Pudo notar los esfuerzos de ella por no mostrar dolor frente a él.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él cuando ella dejó los registros sobre su escritorio. Se obligó a sí misma a sonreír. Después de todo él la había lastimado, pero para ella eso no era importante. Sabía que Naruto no había querido hacerlo, además que estaba más absorta por la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de él.

Se preocupaba por ella. Fueran las razones que fueran, eso la hacía sentir feliz.

—Sí, señor.

Naruto gruñó. "Señor". Estaba empezando a odiar esa palabra.

—Deja de llamarme señor.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

— ¿Uh? Pero… ¿Entonces cómo debería referirme a usted?

Tampoco le gustaba el "usted". ¿Qué rayos? ¡Era su secretaria!

—Naruto.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un leve tono carmesí. Naruto le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre. Pero tenía que despertar. No podía ser real, ¿o sí?

Naruto se rascó la barbilla. Por otro lado, no le molestaría si ella lo llamara "Naruto-kun".

Por alguna razón, cuando ella lo llamaba así, parecía sentirse en una especie de dejavú.

—Pe-Pero… eso es irrespetuoso.

Él negó con la cabeza, y su mente regresó al gesto herido de su secretaria.

—Si te sientes mal puedes irte a casa.

Hinata se sorprendió ante ese cambio de tema tan repentino. Sin embargo, no se iría a casa. Ella estaba bien.

—N-No es necesario. Estoy bien.

Pero a medida que avanzaba la mañana, Naruto pudo notar que ella no estaba bien. Incluso mientras estaba sentada, hacía muecas. Así que a la hora del almuerzo, decidió acabar con aquello de una buena vez. Tomó sus llaves y fue a la oficina de Hinata, tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hacia la salida.

Hinata estaba anonadada.

— ¡Se-Señor!

—Vamos al hospital. Es una orden.

* * *

— ¿Salió? ¿A dónde?

—Fue al hospital, señorita Haruno —dijo Karin sin despegar la mirada de su computador.

— ¿Al hospital? ¿Se sentía mal?

—Hmm… no que yo sepa, pero por otro lado llevaba a su secretaria con él. Ella si parecía sentirse mal.

Sakura miró hacia la oficina de Naruto y frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, un pequeño sentimiento la invadió. Uno que no le gustaba para nada.

— ¿Su secretaria?

* * *

Hinata estaba nerviosa. Nuevamente había terminado en un auto junto a Naruto. No pudo evitar sentirse embelesada con la imagen de Naruto manejando. Aquella determinación siempre tan característica de él, sus movimientos seguros y determinados.

Despertó de su burbuja por un momento. Iban al hospital. Naruto ni siquiera la había dejado tomar sus cosas, sino que había llegado a su oficina de repente. Simplemente la había jalado de la muñeca por todo el lugar, diciendo que irían al hospital.

Pero ella seguía pensando que no era para tanto.

Estacionaron en un lugar libre en el estacionamiento del hospital. Naruto apagó la llave del contacto, y ella se apresuró a salir del vehículo antes de que a él se le ocurriera algún tema ingenioso de conversación. La ponía excepcionalmente nerviosa estar a solas con él.

Ambos se adentraron en el edificio sin decir palabra. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Su jefe la estaba llevando al hospital! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Su amor platónico!

— ¡Oye!

Hinata despabiló. Frente a ella, una recepcionista la miraba, y Naruto también. Ambos esperaban alguna clase de respuesta.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu número de identificación—repitió la recepcionista, y Hinata se lo dio rápidamente. Terminó de dar los datos necesarios, y se les indicó que esperaran en la sala de espera. Naruto se desparramó en la silla, y Hinata contuvo una risita. Clásico de él.

Naruto, al ver que Hinata reía por lo bajo, la miró sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella, al notar que había sido observada por su jefe— Na-Nada…

El rubio la miró con curiosidad. Había algo con respecto a su secretaria que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Como si en algún momento de su vida la hubiera visto antes, pero no pudiera recordar dónde ni cuándo.

— ¿Te conozco de algún lado? —preguntó Naruto, curioso.

Hinata sintió que su corazón aleteaba. Naruto parecía estarse acordando de ella. Pero el hecho de que no la reconociera por completo mató sus esperanzas. Naruto nunca había puesto demasiada atención en ella, y el hecho de que no la recordara lo demostraba. ¡Recordaba a Tenten pero a ella no!

Por eso, antes de aferrarse a un sentimiento falso que podría terminar por destruirla…

—N-No señor.

Prefería decirle que nunca se habían conocido en su vida.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y terminó por aceptar esa respuesta. Tal vez solo era su imaginación. Tal vez el exceso de trabajo estaba haciendo que alucinara.

Por ahora, debía preocuparse porque atendieran a su secretaria. Hizo una nota mental para controlar sus ataques en las noches, provocados por el doloroso recuerdo de Sakura. Deseó por un momento tener la cura para el olvido, una cura para sus males. Olvidar por un momento todo aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo por el engaño de Sakura. Quería odiarla con toda su alma. Quería desterrarla de su corazón y prohibirle la entrada para siempre. Pero no podía. Se sintió tan estúpido al entender que, si en algún momento Sakura se decidía a regresar, él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué su corazón deseaba algo semejante?

Miró a su secretaria a su lado, jugando con sus dedos tímidamente sobre su regazo. Era una chica bastante curiosa. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar recordarle a la luna. Su cabello era oscuro como la noche, y sus ojos eran del mismo tono brillante que la luna. Es como si ella fuera la noche.

Se preguntó si ella alguna vez se habría enamorado. ¿Ella sabría algo acerca del amor?

Y entonces una idea pasó por su mente. Aquella chica parecía tener la misma edad de Sakura, y si era así… debería aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Trabaja para él. Y podría pedirle ayuda para eliminar el recuerdo de Sakura. Le pediría indicaciones para olvidar el recuerdo de aquella mujer. Consejos. Las mujeres eran buenas para eso. ¿Cómo olvidar a una mujer de la que estuviste enamorado por años y te rompió el corazón? Tal vez las mujeres supieran más acerca de ello. Su secretaria era una mujer. Y ella no se negaría.

Después de todo, era su secretaria, ¿no?. Su deber era obedecerle.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Este fanfic tendrá alrededor de once capitulos, y las actualizaciones serán los sábados. ¡Así que estén pendientes!

 **Chelsea:** Así que... ¿este es tu nuevo invento? Creo que voy a vomitar.

Vaya, eres mala. Menos mal que no me tomo en serio las cosas que dices, o ya habría explotado.

 **Chelsea:** Oh, ¿puedes hacer eso? ¡Yo quiero ver! ¡Explota! ¡Explota! ¡Explota!

¡Admira mi nuevo invento, Chelsea! Desde tu posición lo único que puedes hacer es admirarme :)

 **Chelsea:** ¬¬ Siempre tan engreída...

¡Y bueno! Esta vez no pasará lo que pasó con La Lucha por Amor, que en ocasiones tuve que hacerlos esperar. Lo bueno es que este fanfic está completo al 92% (ay si, que especifica soy :v) ¡así que habrá capitulo semanal sin falta!

¡Así que espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	2. El trato que podría ayudar a olvidar

¡Hola hola! Vaya, ¿yo siendo puntual? ¡Eso es increíble! Aunque estoy algo de afan, asi que me dejaré de charlas y ¡aqui está el capitulo!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El trato que podría ayudar a olvidar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** uando finalmente atendieron a Hinata, le recetaron algunas pastillas y le recomendaron que no cargara cosas pesadas ni que hiciera alguna clase de ejercicio que pudiera poner su espalda en esfuerzo. Hinata asintió, pero por otro lado Naruto no podía dejar de sentirse culpable acerca de lo sucedido.

—Con estas pastillas seguro me pondré bien—comentó ella para sí misma mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento.

—Seguro que sí—dijo Naruto a su lado, quien la había escuchado. Hinata se tensó y se puso roja como tomate. Se obligó a sí misma a respirar profundamente repetidas veces para recuperar el color normal de su rostro.

—Señor… uhm, creo que llegaré tarde al trabajo. La hora del almuerzo ya terminó.

Naruto rio, feliz de ser el mandamás de aquella empresa. Él era su propio jefe, y tenía el control de su tiempo.

—Lo bueno es que yo soy mi propio jefe—comentó, y Hinata pareció sorprendida, como si al parecer no hubiera caído en cuenta de aquello.

—Tiene razón. Pero yo tengo un jefe.

—Sí, y ese soy yo—dijo él como si fuera obvio. Ella, nuevamente, parecía no haber caído en cuenta de ello, y Naruto se cuestionó por dentro acerca de es que si ella se encontraba muy distraída en algún pensamiento o simplemente era tonta. Miró su rostro y vio que era una chica bastante inocente.

Mientras iban en el coche, Naruto pensó en la manera apropiada de proponerle a Hinata aquella propuesta. Necesitaba estrechar lazos con su secretaria para que los consejos fueran mejores, ya que había notado que la chica tomaba todo como asuntos de solo trabajo. Sin embargo, lo que le pediría no sería algo relacionado con la empresa, pero sí parte de su trabajo.

— ¿Karin? —Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar a Naruto hablar por el manos libres. Ni siquiera había notado que él lo traía puesto—. Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con mi secretaria. Cancela mis citas de la tarde.

Algo latió fuertemente en el pecho de Hinata. No sabía que se traía Naruto entre manos, pero la idea de estar a solas con él hizo que todo en ella revoloteara. ¿Para qué Naruto quería hablar con ella?

—Bien, gracias —concluyó él, y supo que la llamada había terminado.

Hinata, con movimientos de cabeza casi herméticos, se obligó a sí misma a mirar a su jefe a los ojos.

— ¿Se-Señor…?

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café? —le sonrió él, y Hinata sintió que se iba a desmayar. ¡Naruto la había invitado a tomar un café! ¿Acaso estaba dormida?

— ¿E-Eh…?

* * *

Minutos después, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban sentados en un café bastante sofisticado. Hinata no sabía qué hacer con sus manos ni con sus pies, y las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Delante de ella, Naruto parecía distraído mientras miraba algo por el celular. A pesar de que él no le estuviera prestando la más mínima atención, Hinata sentía que estaba atrapada en alguna clase de sueño.

Cuando la camarera se acercó, miró a Naruto con ojitos coquetos y preguntó que deseaban tomar. Y no se podía negar, Naruto tenía su atractivo. Naruto pidió su café, y cuando Hinata pidió un capuchino, la joven no la volteó a mirar. Solo se dedicó a mirar a Naruto como si fuera alguna clase de pieza valiosa de arte, y finalmente y muy a su pesar se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y se dirigió a cumplir con la orden. Mientras esperaban las órdenes, Naruto seguía mirando algo en su celular. Hinata frunció el ceño, algo ofendida por estar allí sólo como objeto de decoración. Y no era para más. A decir verdad, lo que Naruto observaba en el celular con tanto esmero eran nada más y nada menos que fotos de Sakura.

Necesitaba urgentemente olvidarse de Sakura, para así mismo dejar atrás aquel dolor que le inundaba el pecho. Necesitaba ayuda urgente. Entonces recordó la presencia de su secretaria en aquel lugar, y se dio cuenta de lo descortés que estaba siendo. Rápidamente guardó el celular en su bolsillo, y vio a su secretaria con la mirada baja, detallando con la mirada los cuadros en el estampado de aquel mantel rojo.

—Aquí tiene su café. Es especial—dijo la camarera coquetamente cuando regresó con las órdenes. Pero había algo mal. La camarera solo había traído la orden de Naruto.

Hinata, incómoda, se removió en su asiento. La camarera le dirigió un par de piropos más a Naruto, y después de eso se retiró. El corazón de Hinata se hundió. Aquello solo le hacía sentir invisible, y era como un recordatorio que le decía que efectivamente lo era. Se sintió de nuevo en los días de universidad, en donde cuando no estaba con Tenten, pasaba desapercibida para el resto del mundo.

Naruto le dio un sorbo a su café, e hizo una mueca de satisfacción. Estaba delicioso. Cuando bajó su vaso, pudo ver que su secretaria no estaba ingiriendo nada.

— ¿No vas a tomar nada? —preguntó él, completamente ignorante.

Hinata se obligó a sí misma a mentir. Después de todo, el pasar como invisible no era nada nuevo para ella.

—Estoy bien.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, aceptando esa respuesta. Sin embargo, su mente recordó rápidamente.

— ¿No pediste un capuchino? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No quería molestar a Naruto.

— ¡N-No! ¡Estoy bien! —negó ella, pero Naruto no le creyó. Claramente se habían olvidado de su orden.

Naruto chasqueó los dedos, y a los pocos segundos tuvo a la misma camarera frente a él. Ella lo miró con ojitos, ilusionada.

—Creo que olvidó la orden de ella. Pidió un capuchino —dijo, y Hinata sintió como se le enrojecía el rostro.

La camarera miró a Hinata de forma fulminante.

—Ah… claro. Enseguida se lo traigo.

Cuando la camarera retomó su camino con pasos claramente furiosos, Naruto miró a Hinata, apenado.

—Lo lamento—murmuró.

Ella sonrió flojamente, aunque en sus ojos podía notarse algo de tristeza.

—No importa. Estoy acostumbrada—dijo. Naruto la miró, ¿Qué significaba que estaba acostumbrada? Sin embargo, no respondió, aunque el asunto estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza por un par de minutos.

Cuando la camarera regresó con el capuchino de Hinata, lo dejó frente a ella con un gesto seco y brusco.

—Aquí tiene—dijo, claramente irritada.

—Gra-Gracias…—murmuró Hinata mientras la camarera se retiraba. Naruto miró a su secretaria, algo enojado. ¿Por qué se dejaba tratar así? Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo era su secretaria, y que ese tema no era de su incumbencia.

Hinata le dio un sorbo a su capuchino, y se sintió un poco feliz de que Naruto hubiera hecho valer los derechos de ella. Se sintió avergonzada por no haberlo hecho ella misma, cosa que como adulta tal vez debió haber hecho.

Poco después, sintió la voz de Naruto volar en el aire.

—Te he traído aquí para pedirte ayuda—dijo él, algo nervioso. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Pedirle ayuda? Pero si trabajaba para él. Cualquier cosa que Naruto necesitara, ella estaba en obligación de cumplírselo. Era su trabajo.

—Dí-Dígame, señor.

— ¿No te dije que no me llamaras "señor"? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño. Hinata se puso colorada.

—L-Lo lamento… pero es que me cuesta llamarle por el nombre.

Naruto sonrió, aunque no supo por qué. Tal vez porque el chiste de Hinata le causaba gracia. Si le costaba tanto llamarlo por el nombre, ¿Cómo es que sí había podido llamarlo "Naruto-kun" en la oficina?

Hinata se veía retraída, y él quería, no, necesitaba hacer algo para cambiar eso. Si no obtenía la confianza suficiente con su secretaria, no podría confiarle sus más íntimos secretos acerca de Sakura. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y recibir ayuda. Y como su secretaria era mujer y debía tener más o menos la misma edad de Sakura, intuyó que ella era perfecta para el trabajo.

—Entonces… ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó ella, vacilando un poco.

Naruto la miró con la mirada entrecerrada.

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

Ella se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, y decidió responder con honestidad.

—No señor.

— ¿Entonces por qué me tratas así?

—Porque solo soy su secretaria—murmuró—No tengo ningún derecho a tratarlo de otra forma.

Por razones que no entendía del todo, Naruto quería que eso cambiara. Tal vez era porque ella le recordaba a alguien, pero no lo sabía bien. Solo sabía que tenía la necesidad de tener una relación más estrecha con su secretaria, una relación de amistad. Así, de paso, podría aprovechar para que ella lo ayudara a olvidar a Sakura, y las cosas se harían más sencillas.

— ¿Te sientes capaz de ser amiga de tu jefe? —preguntó él con una leve sonrisa brotando de la comisura de sus labios. Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

Su mirada volvió al mantel, y respondió con sinceridad.

—No señor.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Naruto, contrariado.

—Porque… porque soy una simple secretaria—murmuró ella, y para Naruto fue claro que ella se estaba menospreciando. Ese evento lo conectó con el hecho de que la camarera se hubiera olvidado de su capuchino, y comenzó a pensar que ella tal vez tenía su propio dilema. Pero eso no era de su incumbencia, aunque había llamado su interés por un minuto.

—Soy tu jefe, pero puedes ser mi amiga—dijo él, sonriéndole, intentándole infundir confianza. Ella lo miró, y una sonrisa intentó brotar en sus labios pero se contuvo. Estar cerca de Naruto de esa manera… se oía como algo realmente maravilloso. Tal vez las cosas podrían cambiar. Tal vez podría empezar de cero, y cambiar la imagen que Naruto tenía acerca de ella. Podría convertirse en una persona a la que Naruto estaría dichoso de conocer.

—N-No me atrevería…

—No es ninguna molestia…Hinata—dijo él, recordando su nombre en el último minuto. Ella sonrió, tal vez halagada por lo que estaba escuchando. Naruto esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero cuando ella no respondió, frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso esa chica tenía algún problema del habla? Por más que él fuera su jefe, ella debería poder comunicarse con fluidez.

Carraspeó, atrayendo la mirada de Hinata.

—Verás, necesito ayuda con un tema… personal. Y tú eres vital en este caso.

La mente de Hinata comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Ella era vital? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Naruto la había recordado? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso…?

—Necesito olvidarme de una mujer que no puedo sacar de mi mente.

—Oh—murmuró Hinata, algo decepcionada.

—Ella es muy especial para mí, ¿sabes? Ha estado ahí para mí desde la universidad.

¿Y si estaba hablando de ella…?

—Sakura es y siempre será todo mi mundo…—susurró, algo ido. Hinata sintió que una estaca se clavaba en el centro de su corazón, y todas sus esperanzas falsas se desvanecían. Eran esperanzas falsas, al fin y al cabo, porque Naruto ni siquiera la recordaba.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? —susurró, algo molesta. Naruto despertó de su trance y la miró.

—Bueno, eres una mujer y sabes más de estas cosas que yo. Así que me gustaría que me ayudaras a olvidar a Sakura.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate. Según lo que había visto en las series de televisión, eso era sinónimo de… de…

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer para olvidarla? Aconséjame.

Una vez más, Hinata fue traída bruscamente a la realidad. Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas, pero se tragó el dolor que le provocaba el amar tan fuertemente al hombre frente a ella.

—Uhm… no soy la persona indicada para eso…

— ¿Por qué no? Seguro que una muchacha bonita como tú ya ha tenido ese tipo de experiencias antes.

Si tan solo supiera.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Hinata lo miró con ojos brillantes. _Sí, de él._

—Sí, una vez… pero él nunca lo supo.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Nunca lo supo? Hmm… ¿Y dónde está él ahora? Podrías hablarle.

—Ya lo hice. Él ni siquiera me recuerda, y su corazón le pertenece a otra mujer—dijo con su voz algo agrietada.

Naruto la miró con compasión, pero rápidamente volvió al punto. Eso fue una desilusión para Hinata. Solo le indicaba que Naruto no estaba interesado en saber nada acerca de su vida. Debió adivinarlo. Después de todo, ella era sólo su secretaria.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué crees que podría hacer para olvidar a Sakura?

A pesar de que podría implicar una destrucción para su corazón, decidió arriesgarse. Si lograba que Naruto se olvidara de Sakura, tal vez ella podría tener una oportunidad. Pero cuando recordaba aquellos ojos de amor con los que Naruto observaba a Sakura, le dolía mucho el pecho.

—Tendrás que contarme toda la historia—murmuró ella, consciente de lo que hacía. Hinata era muy buena consejera, y sabía perfectamente como aconsejar en cada situación. Por eso, saber que el primer paso para ayudar a Naruto era una especie de suicidio emocional para ella solo la hizo sentir contrariada y dolida.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó ansioso. Ella asintió— ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Te pagaré extra por este trabajo!

—No quiero ese dinero.

— ¿Qué…? Pero…

Fue entonces cuando notó que ella tenía un aura triste y desilusionada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—Uhm… no…

Se sintió tentado a preguntar, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Así que comenzó a contarle la historia a Hinata de como la conoció, de cómo se enamoró de ella y de cómo habían empezado a salir. También le contó la parte en la que Sakura lo engañó con Sasuke.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Ella parecía ida, elevada en las nubes.

—Oye, Hinata.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué opinas de mi historia? ¿Qué debería hacer para olvidarla?

—Pues… uhm… no es algo que podamos hacer en horas de trabajo—dijo. Era vil y cruel hacer que Naruto pasara tiempo con ella con la excusa de ayudarlo a olvidar a Sakura, pero se dijo a sí misma que era por una buena razón. Sí, si Naruto lograba olvidarse de ella con éxito, tal vez las cosas serían mejores.

— ¡Es cierto!—dijo Naruto, golpeando su puño contra su palma— ¿Cuándo te parece bien que nos reunamos?

En serio iba a pasar… ¡Iba a reunirse con Naruto fuera del trabajo!

—Cualquier día fuera del trabajo estoy libre—sonrió ella.

— ¡Bien! ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te pague por esto?

—Sí.

—Bien. ¡Gracias, Hinata! Te debo una.

—No quiero que me debas nada.

— ¿Uh? Pero tú me ayudarás y yo no haré nada por ti. Me siento mal—dijo él, y luego caviló en sus pensamientos y la bombilla se prendió en su cerebro— ¡Ya sé! Puedo ayudarte con tu galán como pago.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó ella. No, de ninguna manera…

— ¡Sí! Podrías enamorar a ese hombre y mostrarle que eres mejor que la otra chica. Se ve que eso te afecta, ¿no? ¡Pues podría ayudarte con eso!

Naruto estaba encantado. Era la forma perfecta de pagarle. Así, ella sería feliz y podría pagarle el favor. Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—No.

Espera, ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque no! ¡Él nunca se fijará en mí!

—No seas tan negativa—sonrió—. Las cosas podrían cambiar.

— ¡He dicho que no! —gritó, y golpeó la mesa tan fuertemente que media cafetería se quedó callada. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de aquello, se sintió sumamente avergonzada—A-Ah… yo… lo siento… normalmente no soy así...

Naruto sonrió, algo nervioso y aturdido.

—N-No te preocupes… está bien, dejaré que tú te encargues de eso.

Hinata asintió, avergonzada por su comportamiento. Seguro que Naruto nunca volvería a llevarla a tomar café.

—Pe-Perdón por mi comportamiento tan irresponsable…

—No pasa nada. Todo está bien—le sonrió Naruto, y al ver esa sonrisa Hinata sintió que en realidad todo estaría bien.

* * *

El sábado llegó. Hinata estaba nerviosa, ya que ese día Naruto iría a su apartamento. Comenzarían con la operación «olvidar a Sakura», y ya tenía algunas ideas. Ciertamente se sentía mal por ayudarle a Naruto a olvidar a una mujer que no tenía malas intenciones, pero su engaño había sido imperdonable. Dedujo que Naruto había estado pensando mucho en ella, así que la mejor alternativa para ayudarlo a olvidarse de Sakura era distraerlo.

Caviló en sus recuerdos. Si mal no recordaba, Naruto amaba el ramen y las películas de _Indiana Jones._ También, cuando era joven, amaba los videojuegos. Entonces de inmediato pensó en Tenten.

La llamó por teléfono.

 _— ¿Hola?_

— ¿Tenten?

 _— ¡Hinata! ¡Qué sorpresa que me llames! Tú no eres de las que llamas._

—L-Lo sé… pero es que necesito un favor.

 _— ¿Y qué clase de favor sería ese?_

—Uhm… ¿Podrías prestarme tu Xbox One? Y también algunos de tus juegos. ¿Aún tienes ese juego de ninjas? Lo necesito.

Naruto amaba ese juego de ninjas.

Se oyó el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

 _—Tú normalmente no juegas en el Xbox. ¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Vas a jugar?_

—S-Sí… voy a jugar.

— _¿Tú sola? —_ preguntó Tenten con cierto tono cómplice en su voz.

—Sí. Yo sola. Qui-Quiero mejorar mis habilidades en los videojuegos—dijo, algo dudosa.

Había deducido que Naruto se había embarcado mucho en el trabajo durante los últimos años. Entonces, ¿Hace cuánto que Naruto no jugaba con una consola? Sería una buena forma para ayudarlo a relajarse y olvidar. Sin duda usaría todo lo que estuviese a su mano para ayudar a Naruto. El tener el poder de ayudarlo en algo la hacía sumamente feliz.

Cuando Tenten llegó al humilde apartamento de Hinata para instalar la consola, la miró con una mirada recelosa. Tenten sabía que Hinata no era muy buena con los videojuegos, así que el hecho de que se le diera por jugar justo ahora era… raro.

— ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con Naruto? —preguntó mientras instalaba el aparato. A sus espaldas, Hinata se puso roja como tomate.

Sin duda Tenten era demasiado perspicaz.

Hinata tomó un profundo respiro, para poder preguntar con la voz más calmada que tenía.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

A pesar de los esfuerzos, Tenten pudo percibir el nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga.

—Bueno… nunca has sido muy buena en los videojuegos, y si no recuerdo mal preguntaste por ese juego de ninjas especialmente. Tal vez… no sé… el hecho de que ese juego sea el favorito de Naruto… y que estés trabajando para él…

Tenten se volteó a verla, y fue cuando notó el rostro enrojecido de Hinata. No pudo evitar estallar de la felicidad. ¡Entonces sus teorías eran ciertas!

— ¡Naruto va a venir! —gritó, emocionada.

— ¡Shh! ¡No grites! —rogó Hinata—. Además no va a venir por las razones que crees…

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Si va a venir es porque ustedes dos por fin lograron conectar! ¡Lograste hablar con él, Hinata! ¡Y yo no tuve que empujarte!

Las cosas no eran como Tenten las pintaba. Ella solo revoloteaba de un lado a otro, feliz porque creía que Naruto y su amiga finalmente habían dado el primer paso: una amistad. Pero Hinata tragó grueso y se recordó a sí misma que no era así: era solo trabajo. Estuvo tentada de contarle a Tenten todo acerca del trato que Naruto le había ofrecido, y del asunto de Sakura. Pero decidió que lo haría después. De una manera u otra, sintió que contárselo a Tenten era una forma de traicionar a Naruto.

Sobre todo cuando él aún seguía sensible sobre el tema de Sakura.

—Tenten-san… deberías irte, él debe estar por llegar.

—Oh, claro. Pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. De mí no te escapas—dijo sonriente, y Hinata tragó grueso. Luego Tenten se dirigió a la puerta, batiendo una mano hacia su amiga— ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Suerte con tu cita!

 _¿Cita?_

 _¿Cita…?_

 _¿Cita…?_

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Buena suerte, Hinata! —gritó, hasta que salió por la puerta y desapareció.

Hinata se puso blanca como el papel, y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

¿Era una cita?

— ¡Imposible! Solo es trabajo… sí… solo es trabajo…

* * *

¿Aquí vivía ella?

Si no estaba equivocado, el apellido de su secretaria era "Hyuuga". Los Hyuuga eran un clan muy reconocido, que vivían en los estándares más altos de la sociedad. Pensó que su secretaria viviría en una gran casa, o al menos en un gran edificio.

Pero no. Era un simple y común piso de segunda.

Las paredes se veían deterioradas y algo mohosas. La madera de la puerta frente a él se veía algo maltratada, y el pomo metálico de la puerta comenzaba a oxidarse. No se comparaba en nada con la gran casa en la que vivía él.

Buscó el timbre, pero al no encontrar uno, tocó la puerta. Se rascó la nuca, confundido. ¿No se habría equivocado de dirección?

— ¡Vo-Voy! —escuchó a alguien gritar al otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró. No, no se había equivocado.

Ciertamente, la idea de entrar allí le desagradó un poco. En los últimos años se había acostumbrado a estar entre riquezas y gente distinguida. Incluso Sakura tenía un penthouse, cosa mucho más sofisticada que aquel apartamento que se dejó entrever cuando Hinata abrió la puerta, agitada.

Agitó la cabeza, sintiendo culpabilidad. ¿Cómo podía juzgar a su secretaria por el lugar en el que vivía? ¿Tan mala persona era él?

—Na-Naruto-kun… —murmuró ella al verlo al otro lado de la puerta. Naruto sonrió por instinto. Le había pedido a Hinata que lo llamara por su nombre, pero lo que lo había hecho feliz es que lo llamara de esa forma, y no simplemente "Naruto".

Hinata parecía empezar a darse cuenta de su calamidad, pero Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos antes de que eso sucediera.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con una sonrisa perspicaz. Hinata asintió y se hizo a un lado, algo sonrojada. Naruto pasó, y no pudo evitar que una mueca le recorriera el rostro. ¿Qué era ese lugar? El cuarto era tan estrecho que alguien se asfixiaría con facilidad. No había una cocina y una sala: ambas estaban en el mismo cuarto. Pudo ver una puerta en el pasillo, que dedujo que era la habitación de Hinata, y afuera había un pequeño balcón donde podía verse alguna ropa extendida.

Y eso era todo.

Hinata se acercó a él, y al ver la mueca de desagrado en su rostro sintió ganas de llorar. Jamás debió proponer que se reunieran en su casa. Naruto de seguro estaba acostumbrado a los grandes lujos. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió invitarlo a venir? A pesar de que había pasado toda la mañana limpiando y acomodando para que el lugar se viera presentable, eso no desaparecería el hecho de que era un lugar pobre y desagradable.

Naruto miró el lugar una vez más. ¿En serio alguien podía vivir ahí? ¡Era extremadamente pequeño! Sin contar que Hinata no tenía muchos muebles, y aunque tuviera más, no cabrían en el reducido espacio.

Batió su cabeza, confundido, y decidió darle una de sus mejores sonrisas a Hinata, pero cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que ya la había embarrado. En el rostro de Hinata se identificaban claramente la tristeza y la desilusión. Suspiró. Era difícil tratar con ella, sin contar que era supremamente susceptible a las cosas que los otros hicieran. ¿En serio era una Hyuuga?

Sin embargo, se sintió mal por haber despreciado el lugar donde vivía Hinata, por más que fuese con la simple mirada.

—Po-Podemos ir al café de enfrente… —murmuró. Naruto la miró como si estuviera loca. Él había metido la pata, y era él quien tenía que sacarla.

—Estoy bien aquí—sonrió. Hinata dudó y se opuso con terquedad.

—No. Será mejor que vayamos a otro lado.

Naruto negó y miró el alrededor una vez más. Se sintió horrible por despreciar el lugar donde ella vivía. Ni porque viviera en el basurero. Además, si vivía en un sitio como ese significaba que no tenía mucho dinero, y se hizo una nota mental para subirle el sueldo. No le pagaba lo justo.

Cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el Xbox, todo su mundo se detuvo. Si Hinata tenía tan poco dinero, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera uno de esos?

— ¿Y eso…? —preguntó Naruto, con cierto impulso de emoción naciendo dentro de él. Uno que a decir verdad, no sentía desde hace tiempo, cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa.

Hinata sonrió, pero por su mirada se podía deducir que ella aún pensaba que era una mala idea quedarse allí.

—Ah. Es de una amiga mía. Se lo pedí prestado—se dignó a decir. No mencionaría el nombre de Tenten. Gran error sería ese—. Es para la sesión de hoy, pero lo mejor será que lo dejemos para otro día.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, decepcionado.

—Mi apartamento no es muy bonito que digamos…—dijo, mirando a los lados con un deje de tristeza—. No puedo dejar que mi jefe interactúe con algo así.

Él rio por lo bajo.

—No importa. Está bien.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Este no es un lugar apropiado.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué estuviste de acuerdo en reunirnos aquí en primer lugar?

Allí toda su seguridad pareció desvanecerse.

—Bu-Bueno… es que y-yo… uhm…

Hinata siguió balbuceando, y Naruto sonrió. Ella era bastante noble, y en cierta forma, algo ingenua. Sabía que ella no le diría a la cara que había notado su gesto de desagrado hacia el lugar. Y una vez más se sintió mal.

Pero no había nada que pudiese hacer para quitar la vergüenza del recuerdo de Hinata, por más que le asegurara que el apartamento estaba bien. Hinata seguiría arrepentida de haberlo llevado a aquel lugar, porque ella estaba llena de complejos e inseguridades, demasiados para una persona de su edad.

—No importa. Está bien aquí. Además no nos sentiríamos igual de cómodos en un café—dijo, sonriéndole. Hinata se quedó en blanco, y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente. Luego sonrió y accedió, algo insegura.

Se sentaron en el piso, uno frente al otro por petición de Hinata. Y es que ella ya tenía planeada la forma en la que iba a proceder. Hinata se sentó delicadamente sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Naruto se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó en sus manos hacia atrás.

—Bien… dime todo sobre ella.

—Uh… ya te lo dije. En el café, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero necesito que lo hagas de nuevo. Quiero que me cuentes acerca de lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, su color favorito, su comida favorita, entre otros…

Era un suicidio directo para su corazón. Lo supo cuando Naruto empezó a desparramar palabras sobre ella como un loco enamorado. Le contó acerca de cómo había quedado prendado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio. A pesar de que ella nunca le prestó mayor atención, él siempre estuvo ahí, esperando, su amor creciendo en silencio. _Oh, que parecidos eran ambos, pero todo estaba mal._ Mientras el amor de él crecía por Sakura a cada momento, el amor de ella por Naruto también lo hacía. Pero Naruto nunca tuvo ojos para ella.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Se recordó a sí misma olvidar ese tema. Naruto nunca se iba a enterar de que ella era la chica que conoció en la universidad. Aquella chica que le ayudaba con los problemas de matemáticas, la nerd y la que siempre le prestaba dinero para el almuerzo. Él nunca se enteraría, y eso era lo mejor. Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Naruto le contó a Hinata acerca del color favorito de Sakura (el rosa, claro está), su árbol favorito (el árbol de Sakura, como no), su comida favorita, aquello que le desagradaba, y no dejo de lado la historia de cómo Sakura aceptó ser su novia. Ella acababa de ser dejada por Sasuke, y Naruto tomó la oportunidad. Ella, tal vez para no quedarse sola, aceptó. O eso era lo que Hinata pensaba.

Y ahora Sakura lo estaba buscando de nuevo, pero Naruto no estaba seguro de para qué.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él, cuando terminó de desparramar palabras.

Hinata suspiró con una profunda pesadez en su pecho.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Y si en verdad la amas?

—Pero ella no me ama a mí. Ella ama y siempre amará al teme… y me odio por estar dispuesto a ser plato de segunda mesa. No quiero sentirme así, Hinata. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió. _Oh, claro que lo entendía. Más de lo que debería._

Hinata sonrió al notar que estaban hablando con más naturalidad, y un cosquilleo inundó su estómago. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era pasar tiempo con Naruto. Lo maravilloso que era todo él…

 _Pero él se olvida de las personas._

Hinata negó con la cabeza. ¡Atrás, pensamientos negativos! ¡Atrás!

—Supongo que… el que persevera, al final no alcanza—murmuró Naruto en un tono dolido.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto la miró de reojo, algo nervioso e inseguro. Hinata quiso morirse de la ternura. Naruto tímido era adorable.

—Pues… estuve mucho tiempo tras Sakura-chan… desde la universidad, incluso hasta ahora. Pero no ha servido de nada. Solo quiero que su recuerdo no me lastime más.

No pudo evitar sentir enojo hacia Sakura. Y también, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por Naruto. Él realmente la amaba, y por un momento deseó que Sakura le correspondiera de la misma manera aunque eso significara seguir amándolo en silencio. Aunque doliera. Ella y el dolor ya se habían vuelto amigos, aunque era un amigo muy traicionero, por Naruto sería capaz de reconciliarse con él.

Pero si había algo que tenía bien claro, era que Naruto estaba desesperado por olvidar a Sakura. Si no, ¿entonces por qué habría recurrido a su secretaria? Pudo haber buscado a un sicólogo o algo así. Pero no, buscó a la primera persona que encontró y a la que más estuviese a su alcance. Y esa era ella.

Había algo que también tenía claro, y que había aprendido. Algo que Naruto le había enseñado, y eso era que no se podía obligar a las personas a amar. El amor era un sentimiento involuntario. O al menos eso pensaba ella. Porque no había visto a la primera persona que se hubiera obligado a amar con éxito.

— ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? —preguntó Naruto, achantado. Ella pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

Sonrió. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer la emocionaba y la ponía nerviosa en partes iguales. Sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte. No podía seguir siendo una debilucha para siempre, y ella ansiaba dejar de serlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —ya lo sabía. Pero era parte de la terapia que había planeado para él. Naruto quería algo profesional, pues bien, ella se lo daría— Ah. Espera.

Se levantó de su sitio, y Naruto la vio desaparecer tras la puerta del cuarto. Rápidamente regresó, y cuando la vio casi quiso echarse a reír.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata inocentemente.

Ella llevaba puesta una bata blanca, como la de un doctor, y unos lentes de marco grueso estaban posados frente a sus ojos. También llevaba una libreta y un lápiz.

Hinata tenía planeado aplicar una de las cosas claves para el olvido: la risa. Lo había aprendido en un libro, y además sonaba lógico.

Naruto finalmente no lo soportó más y se echó a reír como un niño, cayendo de espaldas contra el piso y sujetándose el estómago mientras se desternillaba de la risa. Ella sonrió, feliz por haber logrado su objetivo.

—Bien, dime cuál es tu color favorito—dijo ella, sintiéndose más en confianza. Le encantaba ver a Naruto reír. Ese era uno de sus más grandes placeres. Naruto no pudo contestarle hasta que terminó de reírse como un niño. Él se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Lo… lo siento… es que te ves tan… tan graciosa…—dijo entre risas. Finalmente logró calmarse, sintiéndose animado de repente.

Funcionó. De repente, en su mente Sakura no tenía espacio. Solo estaba la ridícula imagen de Hinata con bata de doctor.

—Me alegra que te guste—sonrió ella.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó él, divertido.

Ella frunció el ceño, totalmente dispuesta a ejercer el papel.

—Aquí yo hago las preguntas.

Naruto contuvo la risa. Hinata comenzó a preguntarle diferentes cosas acerca de él. Le preguntó los datos básicos: su color favorito, comida favorita, cumpleaños, película favorita, pero además de eso también hizo que compartiera algunas anécdotas con ella, cosa que Hinata disfrutó en demasía.

Le preparó un delicioso tazón de ramen, cosa que Naruto disfrutó. Nunca había probado un ramen como ese, y estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría su sabor. Como un par de amigos en un sábado, ambos disfrutaron, sonrieron y se olvidaron de las preocupaciones. Hinata sentía que estaba en un verdadero paraíso.

—Oh, me están llamando—dijo él cuando su celular sonó en el fondo de su pantalón. El ceño de Hinata se frunció, y sintió que el mundo exterior amenazaba con romper su burbujita. Naruto contestó— ¿Hola? ¿Qué? Uhm… no recuerdo. No, espera… ¡Espera! Esos estados tienen que estar por ahí… ¿Hablaste con el departamento de…? Ah… no, espera. Ya voy para allá.

Esas últimas palabras le cayeron a Hinata como un balde de agua fría. Cuando Naruto colgó, la miró como pidiéndole disculpas.

—Me tengo que ir.

Ella sonrió a pesar de la decepción que sentía.

—Me divertí mucho, de verdad—le dijo él sonriente, tomándola de las manos. Ella se sonrojó— ¿Podemos volver a repetirlo?

Parpadeó, incrédula.

— ¿Qui-Quieres… volver a repetirlo? ¿De verdad te gustó?

— ¡Claro! —dijo él con una brillante sonrisa—. Quiero más sesiones de estas.

Ella sonrió feliz y él le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse precipitadamente. El hecho a Hinata le habría molestado, o incluso decepcionado… a no ser porque Naruto la besó en la mejilla.

¡La besó en la mejilla!

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Chelsea:** Me pregunto si este será el fanfic mas aburrido que hayas escrito... en serio, no le veo futuro a esto.

Tu no le ves futuro a nada. ¬¬

 **Chelsea:** ¡Claro que si! Tengo una visión futura mucho mayor que la tuya, y por eso lo se :v

Creeme que si hiciera caso a las cosas que dices, ya me habría suicidado. Por suerte no te hago caso, y por algo eres inner.

 **Chelsea:** Y soy tu inner. Vaya, si que tienes problemas.

¡Callate! :v

Bueno, la verdad es que me bloqueé un poquito cuando escribí este capitulo -y si, me acuerdo de eso :v-, pero espero que les haya gustado este humilde intento de su servidora. Además me alegra saber que les gustó el capitulo pasado, y eso que era el primero. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Y dejen sus comentarios! Ya saben que me encanta leerlos :3 ¡y nos leemos el próximo sábado!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	3. El vínculo que se encuentra olvidado

¡Hola, hola, todo el mundo! ¿Como están el día de hoy? Me he retrasado un poco, ¡pero por fin he llegado! Este capitulo me salió algo raro-sobre todo al final-, pero ya saben que mi imaginación siempre termina yéndose por donde no debe ir. No sé si les guste o no, pero correré el riesgo. De todas maneras, espero que les guste :) y si no, pues ya estoy asumiendo el riesgo ^^

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **El vínculo que se encuentra olvidado**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Ya quita esa cara que me dan ganas de vomitar! —dijo Tenten entre risas. Hinata no había parado de sonreír como estúpida desde que Naruto la había besado en la mejilla. Ahora se encontraban en casa de Tenten, ya que Hinata había ido a devolverle el Xbox.

Tenten miró la consola sobre la mesa.

—Aun así, fue una verdadera lástima… no pudieron jugar…

Hinata sonreía, dichosa de la vida.

—No importa, Tenten. Fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Sin duda, Naruto-kun y yo nos estamos volviendo amigos.

Tenten alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso está bien para ti? ¿Ser amigos? Vamos Hinata, tanto tú como yo sabemos que serías más feliz de otra forma.

Hinata se sonrojó y se removió, nerviosa. Eso no se podía negar.

—Es cierto… pero al menos, esta vez puedo estar cerca de él por mi voluntad. Yo sola. Ya no te tengo a ti a mi lado, y eso es algo que yo debo aprender a manejar.

Tenten supo a lo que se refería su amiga. En la universidad, Tenten era la más extrovertida de las dos, así que no era difícil pensar que cuando Naruto veía a «Tenten y Hinata», veía a «Tenten» en su mayoría. Simplemente, ella llamaba más la atención.

—Además ahora sabe mi nombre—dijo Hinata entusiasmada—. Sólo espero que el lunes podamos hablar… aunque… —su gesto se entristeció—lo dudo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tal vez esto sea un asunto de simple trabajo para él.

— ¡Ah no! ¡No te vas a deprimir ahora! —exclamó Tenten, levantándose de su silla. Se paró al lado de Hinata y la sujetó por los hombros con fuerza, intentando infundirle algo de seguridad —. Eres demasiado insegura, y has tenido que sufrir mucho por ello. No permitiremos que esta vez pase lo mismo. Si Naruto y tú están teniendo una conexión, es momento de aprovechar. ¡Vas a ir allí y vas a hablar con él!

—Pero… ¿Y si esto es solo trabajo? Incluso me ofreció paga la primera vez.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿no? Y hablaron cosas de las cuales solo los amigos podrían hablar. Además, quién sabe. Puede que él te haya contado cosas que no le haya contado a Sakura alguna vez.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sonrojándose.

— ¡Pues claro! Así que anímate. No dejes que la inseguridad gane la batalla. Ésta es tu oportunidad.

Hinata asintió, a pesar de que una parte de ella aún seguía en duda. Pero no. No debía echarse para atrás. Establecería un vínculo con Naruto, y finalmente alcanzaría lo que tanto deseaba. Además, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Naruto no la va a rechazar…

¿O sí?

* * *

El lunes, a primera hora de la mañana, hubo una junta en la empresa. Todos los accionistas importantes estaban reunidos, y Naruto encabezaba la mesa. Hinata, como buena secretaria, debía estar a su lado para tomar apuntes y resaltar cosas importantes. Cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Naruto ante los hombres que se presentaban ante él, supo que no era momento de sus sueños infantiles y estúpidos. De hecho, Naruto estaba tan serio que la intimidó un poco. No se parecía en nada al hombre divertido y risueño que había estado con ella en la tarde del sábado.

—Bien, señores. Los he traído aquí por un asunto importante.

Naruto empezó a hablar y a hablar, y por momentos a gritar. Parece que un dinero de la compañía había desaparecido misteriosamente, pero Hinata identificó que su enojo no era por eso. Naruto era, probablemente, rico. Reponer ese dinero no supondría un esfuerzo para él. Lo que lo enojaba, ella lo encontró sentado a unas sillas más allá de la de Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto estaba despotricando toda la rabia que sentía contra el engaño de Sakura y contra Sasuke con el resto de los hombres en ese sitio. Todos estaban intimidados, y se propusieron a encontrar el dinero perdido. Finalmente, la junta terminó, y todos salieron de la sala incluido Sasuke. Naruto se quedó sentado en su sitio sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, mientras Hinata seguía estática frente a él.

— ¿Na…Naruto-kun? —preguntó ella, preocupada— ¿Estás bien?

Naruto gruñó.

—No seas tan confianzuda conmigo. Soy tu jefe—dijo en tono hosco y molesto—Sólo ocúpate de cumplir con tu trabajo.

Naruto sabía que estaba mal descargarse contra Hinata, pero es que estaba tan molesto que si no dejaba salir ese dolor, explotaría. Sasuke no había sido invitado a la junta, pero aun así se apareció al ser uno de los accionistas de la empresa. Estaba tan enojado. Esa sonrisa socarrona que tenía en el rostro… quería sacársela a golpes.

Hinata no contestó. Naruto se irritó más al sentir el silencio de ella.

— ¡Vete! ¡Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para fingir que me agradas!

Supo que había cometido un error en cuanto lo dijo. Por sus propios ojos pudo ver que Hinata no era una persona muy sociable y que pasaba desapercibida por la mayoría de las personas. Era susceptible a lo que los demás dijeran u opinaran de ella. Vivía en un apartamento, sola, alejada del clan Hyuuga. Además conocía al líder del clan Hyuuga: Hiashi. Un hombre estricto y rudo que no soportaba ni al más mínimo ápice la debilidad. Un pensamiento le heló la sangre. ¿Qué debatía el hecho que Hinata no tuviera a nadie?

Subió la cabeza rápidamente. Hinata se estaba dirigiendo a la salida.

— ¡Espera!

La mano de Hinata se detuvo sobre la perilla.

—No importa. Sé que está enojado—dijo ella con una voz tan apagada que a él le asustó. Normalmente era tan dulce y amigable que oírla hablar de esa forma… —. No se preocupe por lo que me ha dicho, no pasa nada. De todas maneras no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad.

— ¡Eso no es-!

Ella volteó y le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Si me disculpa, volveré al trabajo. Aunque… lo que ha dicho ha sobrado.

Y se fue. Naruto supo que ella estaba mintiendo. No estaba bien. Si lo estuviera, no lo estaría tratando de «usted» otra vez. No entendía muy bien por qué le preocupaba. Solo sentía que era por una conexión que no lograba recordar.

* * *

— ¡Maldito desgraciado! —gritó Tenten mientras bebía de su café—¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza?!

Era la hora del almuerzo. Hinata y su amiga se habían reunido para tomar algo, además Tenten quería saber de los últimos avances con Naruto.

Pero lo que se encontró no fue nada satisfactorio.

—Solo estaba enojado—sonrió ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que Naruto no había querido decir lo que había dicho. Naruto solía hacer cosas extremas cuando se enojaba, ella misma lo vio con sus propios ojos la primera vez. Pero a pesar de que intentaba convencerse de ello, el dolor en su pecho no se iba. No tenía razones de estar triste. Después de todo, no era muy difícil pensar que Naruto había estado fingiendo agradarle.

Todo por el trabajo de ayudarle a superar a Sakura.

—No me creo eso, y sé que a ti te ha dolido. Te conozco—dijo, y la sonrisa de Hinata se borró para ser reemplazada por un gesto de tristeza.

—Él no tiene la culpa… al menos intentó agradarme. Hizo el esfuerzo.

—Es que no se trata de ningún esfuerzo, Hinata. Lo que Naruto hizo el sábado, lo hizo genuinamente. Estoy segura de eso. Y ya verás que Naruto hará algo para arreglar su metida de pata.

—No quiero que lo haga.

—Pues lo hará. Y haga lo que haga, ayudará para que ustedes dos se conozcan mejor. Vamos Hinata, hace dos días estabas tan entusiasmada porque Naruto y tú se estaban convirtiendo en amigos. ¿No es eso genial?

—Esas solo fueron ideas mías—murmuró Hinata mirando hacia abajo—Y mi estúpida mente siempre sueña con cosas que no pueden ser.

Tenten le tomó las manos a Hinata sobre la mesa. Entendía el dolor de su amiga. Si el chico que le gusta le hubiera dicho que solo estaba fingiendo que le agradaba, ella se habría sentido devastada. Además, si a eso le sumaba la inseguridad de Hinata, desencadenaba un profundo dolor. Se sorprendió de que Hinata no llorara por ello, pero sabía que su amiga se había vuelto un poco más fuerte con los años.

—Sí puede ser—sonrió Tenten.

—No, no puede ser. Y ya deja de mirarme así.

Tenten parpadeó.

— ¿Mirarte cómo?

—Con lástima. Fue la misma mirada que Naruto-kun me dio cuando se olvidaron de mi capuchino. Es la misma mirada con la que me miran todos aquellos que se fijan en mí alguna vez cuando notan que pasan de mí.

—Hinata…

—Odio esa mirada. Siempre me están mirando así. Ya basta—dijo ella, y se soltó del agarre de su amiga.

El silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar hasta que Tenten le habló.

—No lo hago intencional.

—Eso es aún peor.

—Hinata… entiendo cómo te sientes, pero aun así espera a que Naruto actúe, ¿Está bien?

Hinata asintió, aunque estaba segura de que Naruto no haría nada.

* * *

La visita de Sakura no causó ningún efecto sobre él, para su sorpresa. La presencia de Sakura no le dolía. De hecho, lo que le dolía era la mirada de aquella chica triste de ojos aperlados. Aquella que parecía estar siempre deprimida, y aquella que se había decepcionado de él. ¿Por qué le dijo a Hinata eso sabiendo que la lastimaría? Ahora ella debía estarse menospreciando.

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura, dándole un fuerte golpe al escritorio.

— ¿Ah…? ¿Qué? —preguntó él, elevado.

—Te estoy hablando.

—Lo noté—dijo Naruto, entre las nubes.

Si la presencia de Sakura no le afectaba tanto, eso quería decir que la sesión de ayuda de Hinata funcionaba. A su mente regresó la imagen de Hinata vestida con una ridícula bata de doctor, y ahogó una risita. Eso era. Cada vez que el recuerdo de Sakura doliera, tenía que recordar esa ridícula imagen de Hinata y su mente se despegaría de la chica pelirrosa.

Seguía causándole gracia.

—Sí, pero no me estás prestando atención—continuó Sakura, sintiéndose iracunda por el poco interés que tenía Naruto en ella.

Hinata era una persona adorable, divertida y muy noble. No entendía por qué estaba tan sola, y por qué muchos pasaban de ella. Bueno, si lo sabía. Era tímida y era difícil acercarse a ella. Pero una vez que se superase la barrera inicial, descubriría el gran tesoro que vivía dentro de ella. Le dolió el corazón al pensar que Hinata se sintiera despreciada la mayor parte del tiempo, y le dolió aún más saber que con lo que le había dicho, la había hecho sentir despreciada aún más.

—Es tu secretaria, ¿no? Estás pensando en ella—siseó Sakura, molesta—No puedo creer que me cambiaras tan rápido. ¿Dónde está todo el amor que juraste que sería siempre para mí? ¡Contéstame, Naruto!

Con eso, Naruto pareció volver a la tierra.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura bufó.

—No te hagas. Karin me contó que habías llevado a tu secretaria al hospital. ¿Qué? ¿No podía ir ella solita? ¿O acaso te estás encargando de la gestión de riesgos?

Antes le habría parecido genial que Sakura se mostrara celosa, pero ahora no.

—Se lastimó por mi culpa—le explicó brevemente.

— ¡Vaya! No me digas. Es parte de su trabajo soportar ese tipo de cosas. Es tu secretaria—Naruto no le respondió—. Ella pudo haber ido solita al hospital. ¡No tenías por qué llevarla!

Naruto se levantó de su silla, cansado de escuchar a Sakura parlotear. ¿Con qué derecho venía a reclamarle cuando fue ella la que lo engañó? No tenía por qué aguantarse sus escenitas de celos. De repente su imagen sobre Sakura había cambiado, y su constante parloteo solo provocaba que lo comparara con una de las cantaletas de su madre.

—Sakura, si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes marcharte. No voy a permitir que estés aquí solo para hablar mal de Hinata.

— ¡Oh vaya! ¡Y es que ya te le sabes el nombre!

— ¡Sakura! ¡Ya vete! —gritó él, comenzando a enfadarse.

Sakura lo miró con una profunda desilusión que Naruto no creyó ni por un momento.

—Dijiste que siempre me esperarías. Contaba contigo. ¿Y… si Sasuke-kun me traiciona?

—Ya me cansé de esperar. Yo también tengo sentimientos, Sakura, y lamento que nunca lo hayas notado. No soy plato de segunda mesa.

Sakura salió iracunda, y a Naruto le dolió el pecho por un momento. ¿Quién diría que terminarían así? Después de todo, Sakura lo había engañado. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke. Tal vez debió aceptar eso desde un principio, y dejar de vivir en un engaño. Sakura nunca lo había amado. Solo quería tener a alguien a quien recurrir para no quedarse sola si las cosas resultaban mal con Sasuke. Incluso ahora seguía insistiéndole que la esperara por si algo salía mal. Pero la realidad era que Sakura era una verdadera cobarde. Le tenía miedo a un poco de soledad, cuando Hinata tenía que convivir con la soledad todos los días. Es como si el mundo estuviera desequilibrado. Había puesto a Sakura en un pedestal demasiado alto, y ella había estado rodeado de personas y oportunidades. Debido a ello se volvió arrogante. Hinata, en cambio, vivía el caso contrario. Si había alguien aquí que se merecía un poco de consideración era ella.

No había fingido que Hinata le agradara. Puede que al principio sí, pero desde el sábado Hinata había comenzado a agradarle de verdad. Con una estrategia poco usual y sin gastar mucho dinero, había hecho que ambos pasaran una maravillosa tarde alejados de las preocupaciones. ¡Y le hizo ramen! ¿Cómo sabía ella que él amaba el ramen? Nunca le comentó ese detalle.

Ella lo había ayudado a él, y aunque Hinata dijo que no quería nada a cambio, iba a ayudarla. Así como ella le había dado una sesión para curarlo, ahora él sería el anfitrión. Pero no solo era por pagarle. Ya no era solo trabajo. Sentía la necesidad de hacerla sentir valorada. Hinata se estaba convirtiendo en alguien especial.

* * *

Cuando Naruto le dijo a Hinata que el turno laboral para ella había terminado, ella se sorprendió. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Hinata le dijo que era demasiado temprano, pero Naruto solo atinó a sonreír, y le dijo que irían a un lugar.

— ¿A…A dónde…? —preguntó ella sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Es una sorpresa—le sonrió él—. Vamos.

— ¿Necesita mi ayuda en algo…?

Naruto odió que lo tratara de «usted».

—Uhm… no. Es… una sorpresa para ti.

Ella parpadeó, sin creérselo.

— ¿Pa-Pa-Pa…Para mí?

—Ajá—sonrió él— ¡Vamos!

Le tendió la mano, y ella se quedó petrificada. ¿Debería tomarla o no? Podría tomar su mano… lo miró a los ojos, y vio que le sonreía. ¿De verdad estaba bien? Tragó grueso, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín. Deslizó su mano lentamente dentro de la de él, y luego Naruto la atrapó en su poder. Se impresionó. La mano de Hinata era pequeña y delicada, muy diferente a como pasaba con Sakura. Tener la mano de Hinata entre la suya le producía una sensación extrañamente agradable.

De repente se sintió nervioso.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó, rascándose la barbilla con el dedo índice y desviando la mirada.

—Sí—ella asintió con nerviosismo.

Ayudó a Hinata a levantar, y después de recoger unas cuantas cosas, Naruto la guio fuera de la oficina. Karin, al verlos pasar, sonrió maliciosamente y gritó:

— ¡Buena esa, cuñadita!

Hinata se sonrojó hasta el tope, pero Naruto solo rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

— ¿Karin y tú son…? —murmuró Hinata. Naruto asintió.

—Es mi hermana—dijo mientras tomaban el ascensor.

¡Vaya! ¡Pues casi no se da cuenta! Karin parecía muy formal con Naruto en horas de trabajo, así que no podría haberlo adivinado.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Naruto la guio hasta su coche. Hinata quiso saber una vez más a donde iban, pero Naruto solo sonrió y le dijo que era una sorpresa. Naruto comenzó a caminar, y el vehículo se perdió en las calles de la ciudad.

—No entiendo por qué me va a dar una sorpresa… No debería molestarse —murmuró Hinata mientras removía las manos en su regazo, nerviosa.

—Pues…

— ¿Es porque se siente culpable? No tiene por qué. Es mi jefe y tiene derecho a regañarme—dijo ella atropelladamente, mirando por la ventana—. Tal vez yo me esté tomando demasiadas confianzas.

— ¡No! —exclamó él, y Hinata lo miró—Hinata… no es… bueno… tú… bueno…yo…

¿Naruto estaba nervioso? ¿Por ella? Casi quiso reír, y no pudo evitarlo. Una sonrisita se le escapó de los labios. El coche se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, y Hinata no pudo evitar reír en voz baja. Naruto la miró y alzó una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ah… —Hinata lo miró, sintiéndose descubierta, pero la gracia seguía dentro de ella—. Es que no creí que te pondrías nervioso por mí, Naruto-kun.

Naruto suspiró aliviado, y sonrió por alguna razón.

—Bueno, me pones nervioso, ¿Qué puedo decir? —ella sonrió con las mejillas rojas. El semáforo se puso en verde, y una vez más se echaron a andar.

Después de eso, el ambiente dentro del auto se puso extraño, silencioso y nervioso, pero a la misma vez agradable. Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que finalmente estacionaron frente a un gran edificio. Un complejo de apartamentos. Hinata miró el edificio, alucinada. Era increíblemente bonito.

Entonces se tensó. ¿Por qué habían venido a un complejo de apartamentos? Oh no. No podía ser. No podían haber venido a su apartamento. No, era simplemente imposible.

—Hinata—ella lo miró, sumamente avergonzada— ¿Vamos?

—Y-Yo… no debería…

Naruto suspiró y se bajó del auto. Hinata respingó cuando la puerta se cerró, y tragó. ¿Acaso Naruto pensaba dejarla ahí adentro?

La puerta del lado de ella se abrió, y vio como Naruto le tendía la mano una vez más.

—Vamos.

—Pe-Pero… esto…

—Vamos Hinata. Por favor—le pidió. Ella lo miró, sorprendida, pero terminó por acceder. Por un momento pensó rechazar la mano de Naruto, pero no fue capaz. Nuevamente deslizó su mano por la de él, y una cálida sensación la invadió.

En cuanto a Naruto, no sabía por qué había vuelto a ofrecerle la mano. Solo sabía que quería tomarla de la mano. Quería tenerla así. Cuando la tomaba de la mano, algo en su interior se sentía sumamente bien. Y de hecho, todo lo relacionado con Hinata comenzaba a sentirse así. Miró a Hinata de reojo mientras entraban al edificio, y pensó acerca de si a Hinata le incomodaba. Pero luego ella le dio un ligero apretón, y Naruto sintió más confianza.

Ella también se sentía cómoda así.

En el ascensor, no fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos, pero tampoco querían soltarse. Hinata sabía qué estaba sintiendo, pero Naruto no lo entendía. Solo sabía que no quería soltarla.

Entonces llegaron al último piso, y entraron a un hermoso penthouse. Hinata miró a los alrededores, maravillada. Era un lugar sumamente lujoso, y su pequeño apartamento comparado con lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, era un basurero. Entonces se tensó de nuevo. No. Ella no debería estar allí. Su mente comenzó a fabricar millones de razones por las cuales tenía que marcharse.

 _Naruto solo quiere remediarse._

 _Qué apartamento tan bonito. Mi apartamento es una basura comparado con el de él. No debí invitarlo a ir._

 _¿Por qué hace esto?_

 _No debería acercarse a mí. Por algo no les agrado a los demás._

 _Me ignoró mucho tiempo en la universidad. ¿Y si se entera de quién soy? Es riesgoso que esté aquí._

 _Aléjate._

 _Tenten tenía razón. Naruto solo quiere remediarse, y no quiero su remordimiento._

 _Él también me está mirando con lástima._

 _No pertenezco aquí._

 _Debería irme, o me haré ilusiones antes de lo pensado. Él nunca se enamorará de mí._

 _Solo soy su secretaria. No soy nada de él._

 _Yo siempre he estado tras de él, observándolo desde la distancia. Eso no debería cambiar. Es el papel que me corresponde, y no debe ser de alguna manera diferente._

 _Él nunca me querrá. Si no me quiso en cinco años en la universidad, no lo hará ahora. No es como si alguien pudiera hacerlo._

—Tengo que irme.

Naruto la miró con preocupación. De repente, el gesto de Hinata se había vuelto sombrío. No lo entendía.

La sujetó de ambas manos, y aunque Hinata intentó soltarse, él no la dejó.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo no debería estar aquí—dijo ella con la respiración pesada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque no.

Naruto buscó su mirada, pero ella no quería mirarlo a la cara. Estaba rehuyendo de su mirada.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? —esa era la pregunta que Naruto se hacía mil veces en su cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hinata era tan insegura? ¿Por qué siempre se estaba menospreciando? — ¿Acaso tienes algún problema? Puedo ayudarte.

 _Tenía problemas. Muchos problemas. Pero él no podía ayudarla. Nadie podía._

—No… estoy bien.

—Hinata—Naruto no la soltó—. No entiendo… por qué quieres ayudarme con mis problemas con Sakura… si ni siquiera puedes con tus problemas. Y tampoco quieres que te ayude.

— ¡Porque no puedes! ¡Nadie puede! —gritó, algo exasperada. Se sintió desesperada por no poder huir. Quería marcharse. Solo quería irse a dormir. Encerrarse en su habitación y no salir hasta el día siguiente—Solo yo puedo encargarme de mis cosas, porque nadie más lo hará por mí. Por favor suéltame ya.

Hinata intentó soltarse con un poco más de fuerza, pero Naruto aun así no la dejó. La miró con preocupación, pero ella lo malinterpretó. Odiaba esa mirada. La aborrecía tanto. No quería que la siguieran mirando así.

Ella no necesitaba la lástima de nadie. Se defendería sola. Solucionaría sus problemas, sola, y saldría adelante sola. No necesitaba a nadie. No lo necesitaba. Seguiría adelante, como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Sobreviviría.

—Hinata, mírame.

—Suéltame.

—Hinata…

— ¡Suéltame!

Estuvo a punto de soltarla, pero se detuvo. No. Ella no estaba bien y él la ayudaría, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡No! Escúchame Hinata, yo…

Hinata no escuchaba. Solo seguía intentando escapar. Sintiéndose indigna de atención. Sintiendo que estaba mejor en algún lugar donde nadie la pudiese alcanzar. En algún lugar donde pudiese seguir siendo invisible.

—Tengo que irme, de verdad. Mañana tengo que madrugar para ir al trabajo.

—Hinata…

—Estoy bien. Suélteme, por favor.

No. Otra vez no. Había intentado hacer algo especial por ella pero las cosas le salieron de manera inesperada. Supo entonces que no podría hacer nada lindo por Hinata porque ella siempre estaría rechazándolo. Si no la ayudaba con su inseguridad, nunca podría hacer cosas especiales por ella. Y quería hacer algo por ella. Quería ayudarla de alguna manera, como fuera. No quería que Hinata fuera la única que diera y nunca recibiera nada. No era justo. Y él deseaba hacerla sentir especial.

Pero ella no se sentía especial. Y eso le dolía.

—No te vas a ir. Te vas a quedar, vamos a cenar y luego veremos una película.

—No. Debo irme—insistió ella con terquedad. No alzaba la cabeza. Naruto se sintió tentado a alzarle el rostro, pero sabía que si lo hacía, le soltaría una mano y ella podría huir—. No quiero que gastes tu comida en mí.

Hinata tenía graves problemas de autoestima. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

¿Por qué su autoestima estaba tan aplastada?

Sin embargo, se suponía que solo era su secretaria. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Esto debería catalogarse como inmoral. Pero no quería alejarse.

—Hinata.

—Déjame ir.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, y la jaló hasta el sofá. Se sentó, e hizo que ella se sentara a su lado. Hinata se petrificó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto? Luego, él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Hizo que recostara su cabeza en su pecho. Ella se mantuvo tensa, pero poco a poco pareció relajarse.

Le frotó el brazo de manera cariñosa y ella se estremeció con el acto, como si nadie nunca lo hubiera hecho antes.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella se quedó en silencio un minuto.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —preguntó ella con voz débil—No es importante.

—Es importante. No me evadas más y solo contéstame.

Hinata se encogió en su lugar.

—El lila.

—Hmm… ¿Y tú comida favorita?

—Eso no importa.

—Hinata—Naruto le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo. Quería mirarla a la cara, pero ella no se dejaba ver ya que mantenía la cabeza agachada—. Dime. Quiero saber lo que te gusta.

—No es importante—murmuró ella.

—Deja de decir eso—dijo Naruto, ofuscado—. Quiero saber más de ti.

— ¿Para qué?

Naruto suspiró.

—Eres demasiado difícil— _si, por eso nadie se me acerca,_ pensó Hinata —. Por favor cuéntame de ti. Veamos… ¿Cómo fue tu época de universidad? O, ¿Qué hay de ese chico que me dijiste? Del que te enamoraste. Dijiste que habías vuelto a hablar con él. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

No. No podía hablarle de eso a Naruto. No podía ir por ese camino. Si lo hacía, Naruto podría descubrir quién era ella en realidad. Y ella no quería que Naruto la recordara. Quería que la viera como a una persona diferente. No como a la chica tímida y torpe que él conoció en la universidad.

—Naruto-kun, no es buena idea.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes cómo terminó eso.

—Bueno, pero ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? Eres una chica bondadosa, dulce y muy bonita—Hinata torció la boca—. Eres un gran partido. Y además de eso, sabes dónde está él. ¡Anímate y háblale! Es más, yo seré tu consejero del amor personal.

Naruto estaba entusiasmado. Era perfecto. Una forma de ayudar a Hinata y hacerla feliz. Su idea era perfecta.

Pero la tensión de Hinata bajo su cuerpo no le dio buenas noticias.

—Por favor déjalo. Él nunca se fijó en mí. Durante la universidad, le prestaba dinero para el almuerzo, lo ayudaba en sus deberes y le ofrecía mi ayuda cada que podía, pero nunca me hizo mucho caso. Y ahora ni siquiera me recuerda, pero si recuerda a mi mejor amiga.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que a ella si la recuerda?

—Porque ella se ha visto con él, y él la reconoció.

Hinata, con algo de temor, se había atrevido a hablar. Esperó. Tal vez Naruto podría recordarla, y esperó que algo en la mente del rubio conectara. Pero nada pasó.

Él seguía sin saber quién era ella, y eso solo la entristeció más.

— ¡Es un desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo pudo no recordarte, después de todo lo que hiciste por él?! —exclamó Naruto indignado. Ella no contestó—. Hinata, ese tipo es un imbécil.

—No. No es culpa de él —dijo ella en voz baja—. Es culpa mía. Soy demasiado invisible. Debí usar más maquillaje, ponerme faldas cortas y medias enmalladas. O tal vez debí saltarle encima. Tal vez así habría llamado su atención.

Naruto la apretó más hacia él y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Ella se estremeció.

—No tienes que cambiar para agradarle a nadie. Eres increíble tal y como eres.

 _Que mentira._

Naruto, al notar el silencio de Hinata, agachó el rostro hacia ella y la miró con gesto apesadumbrado.

—No me crees, ¿cierto?

No. Claro que no le creía.

—Bueno… no.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que eres maravillosa?

Y lo era. Realmente Hinata era una persona increíble. Había accedido a ayudarlo a pesar de sus inseguridades, y no pedía nada a cambio. Ella solo buscaba un amigo. Unos oídos que la escucharan cuando tuviera problemas, y unos brazos que la reconfortaran cuando estuviera triste. Eso era algo que la mayoría de personas podían encontrar en los amigos o en la familia. Pero era claro que Hinata estaba lejos de su familia, y él no conocía las circunstancias del por qué. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos. Ella pedía algo sencillo y simple, pero sumamente valioso.

Y él quería ser esa persona para ella. No. Lo sería. Sería esa persona para ella. La apoyaría, la escucharía cuando estuviera acongojada y la ayudaría cuando tuviera problemas. Estaría con ella cuando se sintiera sola. Sería su confidente, su amigo, su caballero de brillante armadura. Lo haría por ella, porque ella era especial.

Pero por fin había entendido por qué ella siempre parecía estar triste.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Yo estoy bien.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué te oyes tan triste?

Ella no contestó. Naruto sonrió de medio lado, y suspiró. _Esta chica en serio…_

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun! —Hinata respingó cuando Naruto la alzó y la sentó sobre su regazo. Ella se agarró del chaleco de él y miró hacia abajo, aterrada. Se sentía desestabilizada, y su corazón latía violentamente por el repentino acto. ¿Por qué Naruto estaba haciendo esto?

Alzó la mirada para verlo al rostro, y vio que él sonreía de una manera perspicaz.

— ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a la noche—comentó él—. Con ese cabello largo y oscuro como la noche, y con esos ojos brillantes como la luna.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente ante aquella comparación, y Naruto solo rio.

— ¡E-E-E-Entonces tú serías el día! —exclamó, sumamente avergonzada. Naruto paró de reír, y la miró, intrigado.

— ¿El día?

—Bu-Bu-Bueno… tu cabello es amarillo y resplandeciente como el sol, y tus ojos son azules como el cielo, y… uhm…

Se calló de repente. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y se sintió sumamente avergonzada. Pero a Naruto, por alguna razón, aquella comparación, viniendo de Hinata, lo hizo sentir feliz.

—Oh, vaya, nunca lo había visto así—dijo Naruto con gracia.

—Y-Yo…

—No te preocupes Hinata. Me hace muy feliz que me compares con día—dijo él sonriendo, y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla. Por alguna razón, estar así con ella lo hacía sentir tranquilo y relajado. Era una sensación muy agradable. Todo era cálido y tranquilo, sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Como si el resto de los problemas de su vida o del mundo hubiesen desaparecido.

Ella, por su parte, poco a poco se relajó. Naruto era muy cálido, y estar así con él era reconfortante. Sabía que él nunca podría sentir lo mismo que ella, pero se permitió recostar su cabeza en su pecho y cerrar los ojos, para soñar un poco más en algo que nunca será. Al menos, disfrutaría del momento. No sabía cuándo podría estar así con Naruto otra vez.

—Naruto-kun.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿No te estoy incomodando? —preguntó ella con voz suave. No quería separarse, pero tampoco quería incomodar a Naruto.

—Hm… no. De hecho estoy muy cómodo. ¿Tú estás incómoda?

Ella guardó silencio y suspiró, relajada.

—No. Yo estoy bien.

Se quedaron así durante un buen rato. Para Naruto, Hinata era tan cómoda como una almohada. Entonces supo que quería estar más veces así con ella. Después de todo, se estaban apoyando el uno al otro. Él tenía sus problemas, y ella también tenía los suyos. Ambos se apoyarían, se cuidarían las espaldas y se curarían las heridas el uno al otro. Le brindaría a Hinata una verdadera amistad y seguridad.

Entonces cenaron. Aunque la cena fue algo tensa, todo se alivió cuando vieron una película. Las risas y la alegría inundaron el lugar, y ellos no podían sentirse más felices. Sobre todo Hinata. Para ella, ese era su sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

— ¿Recuperar a Naruto?

Sasuke le dio una mirada aburrida a la chica frente a él. ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender lo que debía hacer? Era simple. Hasta un niño de primaria lo entendería.

—Estamos en bancarrota.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Por eso, Sakura, si queremos tener una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, tendrás que fingir romper conmigo.

Sakura torció la boca.

—Pero seguiremos juntos tú y yo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Solo estarás con él para alimentar sus esperanzas una vez más, lo suficiente para hacer que se reconcilie contigo y me acepte una vez más como su amigo. Entonces, con la confianza de Naruto a nuestro favor, haré que firme un par de documentos y mis abogados se encargarán del resto.

Sakura sintió un poco de remordimiento en su interior. Ya suficiente daño le había hecho a Naruto, pero debía admitir que se sintió peor cuando fue a su oficina la última vez y el rubio ni caso le hizo. Estaba en las nubes, pensando en su secretaria. En ese momento, una cólera terrible la invadió. No podía permitir que Naruto se enamorara de esa simplona secretaria. Si perdía a Naruto, perdería su plan de contingencia. Si las cosas salían mal, Naruto era su colchón. Pero si él se enamoraba de otra mujer, todo estaba perdido.

—Necesito alejar a su secretaria de él—dijo Sakura.

—No te preocupes. Siempre sé que hacer.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Chelsea:** Cuando decías poner a Sakura de malvada, lo decías en serio...

¡Pues claro! ¿O creiste que estaba bromeando? Bueno, no solo Sakura, Sasuke también.

 **Chelsea:** ¿Entonces piensas hacer de esto una pelea de parejas?

Hehehehe espero que no. Aunque seria divertido ver el mundo arder :v

No se, pero este capitulo se me hizo depresivo en cierto modo. Y mis fanfics siempre suelen tener algo de depresivo por algun lado. Tengo problemas :v

 **Chelsea:** Problemas mentales serios.

Jajajajaja claro que no. No es como si estuviera hablando ahora mismo con una inner ni nada por el estilo :v

 **Chelsea:** ¬¬

Creo que de todos los capitulos de este fanfic, este es el más depresivo, o puede que el segundo mas depresivo. ¡Pero no desesperen! Las cosas mejorarán :) ¿Pero entonces qué pasará con Sakura y Sasuke? ¡Habrá que esperar para saberlo! ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

.

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	4. La confianza que solo nace hasta ahora

¡Hola hola! ¡Llegué yo! Estoy sorprendida de mí misma, he estado siendo puntual hasta ahora. Eso muestra que cuando uno se propone las cosas de verdad, puede cumplirlas. Y por otro lado me gusta ver cuanto apoyo está recibiendo este fanfic. Cada sábado antes de subir el capitulo me cuestiono acerca de si gustará el capitulo o no, o puede que extrañe los tomatazos. ¡Pero bueno! Para todos aquellos que han estado leyendo este fic y esperando el capitulo con ansias, ¡aqui les traigo el capitulo cuatro y espero que les guste!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

.

.

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **La confianza que solo nace hasta ahora**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** olo bastó una semana para que Naruto y Hinata se volvieran más unidos. Cuando estaban juntos, siempre sonreían. Se apoyaban el uno al otro en los problemas, y atravesaban juntos las adversidades. La gente comenzó a murmurar, en especial Karin, quien siempre los veía con una sonrisita pícara cuando los veía pasar.

Naruto encontró a Hinata muy divertida. Detrás de toda esa capa de dudas e inseguridades, Hinata era una persona maravillosa. Por eso, cuando se sentía estresado, enojado o deprimido, siempre acudía a ella para aliviar sus males. Ella era su cura. Ella era su escudo. Junto a ella, los problemas parecían no poder alcanzarlo.

—Nos están mirando otra vez—murmuró Hinata sonrojada, mirando para todos lados mientras ella y Naruto almorzaban en la cafetería de la empresa.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Naruto con la boca llena, mirando hacia los lados. Se dio cuenta de que era cierto, y sonrió —. Es que tienen envidia.

— ¿Envidia?

Naruto tragó.

—Ya quisieran todos ellos tener una relación así de estrecha como la tenemos nosotros—dijo sonriente, y ella se puso roja. Cada vez que Naruto usaba la palabra «relación», se tensaba e imaginaba cosas diferentes.

Naruto suspiró.

—Sakura está volviendo a acosarme.

Hinata lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué? Tiene pareja.

El rubio agachó la mirada y su aura se volvió oscura por un momento.

—No sé qué le pasa últimamente. Parece que el teme la dejó. Está viniendo a mí con las puertas abiertas. Antes, si hubiera pasado esto mismo, habría… aceptado.

—Naruto-kun…

—Pero ya no es necesario—sonrió, pesaroso—. Ahora me siento bien. Solo que me habría gustado que las cosas no terminaran así. Pero Sakura-chan nunca me amó, y nunca me amará. Debí entenderlo.

—Supongo. Pero—ella tomó sus manos sobre la mesa—algún día encontrarás a esa persona que te ame con todo su corazón. Puede que esté más cerca de lo que piensas.

Naruto sonrió, y Hinata hizo lo mismo pero un poco triste. Naruto seguramente solo la veía como a una hermanita pequeña. Nunca consideraría la posibilidad de que fuera ella quien estuviese enamorada de él.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

Y todo pareció bien en ese momento.

* * *

Hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿De-De-De-Despedida?

Todo le había empezado a salir mal. Karin la miró con una sonrisa de disculpas, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle. Todo era muy extraño. Naruto se había ido a una reunión de negocios, y antes de marcharse, se tramitó el despido de Hinata en recursos humanos. Al parecer. Pero para ella, nada encajaba. Naruto se había encariñado mucho con Hinata últimamente. Él nunca la despediría.

—No sé qué sucedió, Hinata. Pero, Naruto no pudo…

Naruto nunca le haría eso. No. Él no. Él no podía estarla desechando.

Tragó grueso y se aguantó las ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? Naruto era como todos. Buscaban un beneficio de ella, y cuando lo obtenían, la desechaban como basura y la abandonaban de nuevo en su soledad. Pero el hecho de que Naruto lo hiciera le dolió más.

—Llámalo. ¿Tienes su número, verdad? Si vas a irte de aquí, que te dé una explicación.

—Me botó. Y no hice nada malo.

—Hinata, por favor. Llámalo.

—Es igual que todos los demás.

—Por favor no saques conclusiones precipitadas antes de hablar con él—dijo Karin, al ver las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos frustrados de Hinata. De repente, le pareció que se veía más cansada de cómo había entrado por la puerta—. Pídele una explicación. Seguro que te la dará.

Hinata asintió, y con dedos temblorosos sacó su celular y marcó. El tono de llamada sonó, y sonó, pero nadie contestó. Llamó una vez más, pero nuevamente nadie contestó. No se rindió. Necesitaba una explicación.

Al tercer tono, alguien contestó, pero una voz femenina fue la que sonó.

— _¿Hola?_

Hinata se petrificó. No sabía que decir, qué hacer, o qué pensar. Pero lo mejor era que hablara. Necesitaba salir de dudas. Si Naruto iba a desecharla, tendría que decírselo a la cara.

—Hola… uhm… ¿Está Naruto?

 _—_ _¿Quién habla?_

—Soy, Hinata, su… — ¿amiga? Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Al menos había llegado a ser su amiga? ¿O solo estuvo prestando servicios de psicóloga personal? Ya no lo sabía—secretaria.

 _—_ _¡Oh, sí! —_ dijo la chica al otro lado del teléfono— _Naruto no se encuentra, pero dijo que dejó un sobre para ti en el escritorio de su oficina._

¿Un sobre? ¿Para ella?

 _—_ _¿Hola?_

Sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de Naruto antes de poder ordenarlo. Su teléfono cayó al suelo en el camino. Abrió la oficina de Naruto de golpe, y corrió a su escritorio. Allí, efectivamente había un sobre. No. Tenía que ser mentira. Todo tenía que ser una mentira. Naruto no podía estar defraudándola de esta manera.

Con manos temblorosas agarró el sobre. Lo abrió, y sacó la hoja de papel en su interior. Con letras finas e impresas, la carta decía:

.

 _Hinata._

 _Intenté seguir tus consejos pero no pude más. Aún amo a Sakura. La amo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Es un amor tan increíble que me quema el pecho. Intentaré reconquistar a Sakura. Hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva a amarme, para que se dé cuenta que soy yo el hombre que necesita a su lado. Realmente me habría gustado decirte esto a la cara para no lastimarte tanto, pero me salió un viaje urgente ayer en la noche._

 _Hinata, tus consejos ya no me son de mucha ayuda. Y sé que te estoy lastimando, y te lastimaré más si me ves salir con Sakura más a menudo. El tiempo que compartía contigo, lo compartiré con Sakura ahora. Las cosas que hacía contigo, las haré con ella ahora. Y no quiero lastimarte. Pero esto es todo._

 _Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí. O al menos, gracias por intentarlo._

 _Atte._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

— ¡Hinata! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Tenten gritaba furiosa mientras golpeaba la puerta de Hinata con fuerza. Se dirigía al apartamento de su amiga para dejarle un recado con el portero, pero fue entonces cuando la vio entrar corriendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No supo que pasó, pero sabía que Naruto debía ser el responsable.

— ¡Tumbaré la puerta Hinata! ¡Si no me abres, voy a tumbarla! —gritó.

Entonces escuchó un murmullo.

—Por favor no. No puedo pagar otra.

Tenten suspiró, más tranquila. Al menos sabía que Hinata estaba ahí, tras la puerta.

—Hinata, ábreme.

—Déjame sola—murmuró con voz trémula.

—Sabes que no haré eso. Ahora abre la puerta.

Ella no obedeció. Pero Tenten allí se quedaría. Hasta que Hinata abriese la puerta, seguiría insistiendo.

* * *

Naruto suspiró aburrido mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión. Estúpida reunión de socios en Alemania. Estúpida cena aburrida. Estúpida gente estirada. Cuánto extrañaba esa época en la que era un adolescente feliz y despreocupado. Qué tiempos.

Sintió que alguien se recostó en su hombro, pero Naruto no dejó de ver por la ventanilla con aburrimiento. Desearía haber traído su celular para haber contactado a Hinata de alguna manera. La extrañaba mucho, y no había podido despedirse de ella. Este viaje sin duda fue improvisto. ¿Por qué nadie le había informado con tiempo? Podría haber traído a Hinata con él. Así no se habría aburrido tanto, y Hinata habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer Alemania.

—No entiendo por qué viniste tú en vez del teme.

—Naruto… no estés tan tenso, por favor. Sólo quiero estar contigo. Es más…—suspiró—estoy dispuesta a volverme tu amiga inicialmente. Como tu consejera personal. ¿Qué dices?

—No gracias. Ya hay alguien ocupando ese puesto.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero se acomodó más en él. Naruto no se molestó en quitarla.

—Bueno, eso podría arreglarse. Sólo déjame intentarlo y verás que puedes contar conmigo para todo.

—Estoy bien, Sakura. No necesito de tu ayuda.

—Naruto… sé que nuestra ruptura te afectó—dijo Sakura con una voz sumamente arrepentida—. Y sé que cometí un error y te lastimé. Sé que te duele lo que te hice, pero dame una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para arreglarlo todo. Quiero recuperarte.

—Sakura, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Naruto la miró, y Sakura se separó, esperando a que el comenzara con algún discurso del por qué la había lastimado —. Ya no me afectas. Yo… en realidad me siento bien.

Y así era. La presencia de Sakura no le afectaba. Por otro lado, la presencia de Hinata había comenzado a afectarle. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad para él. Todos los días necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, reír junto a ella y pasar tiempo con ella. No como Sakura. Sus recuerdos con Sakura habían quedado archivados como simples recuerdos que le ayudaron a aprender acerca del amor. Pero nada más.

Estar cerca de Sakura no le dolía ni lo ponía feliz. La había superado.

Pero Hinata era diferente. Hinata era dulce, bonita, comprensiva, bondadosa… y se sentía muy cómodo con ella. A pesar de que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando estaba cerca de ella, y a pesar de que se ponía nervioso, no deseaba apartarse ni un minuto de ella. La extrañaba mucho, y eso que solo se había ido por un día, porque ya debía ser de noche en la ciudad. Apenas llegara, quería hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que había pasado en el viaje.

Entonces suspiró. La necesitaba como un loco. Entonces temió estarse enamorando de ella. No era así como debía ser, pero era irremediable. Y tampoco tenía deseos de detenerlo.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —dijo Sakura, alarmada—¿No lo entiendes Naruto? ¡Por fin podremos estar juntos, como querías! ¡Como quiero yo! ¿Entonces…?

—Yo…—suspiró, y la pelirrosa se alertó. Ese suspiro… sí, así era como suspiraba la gente enamorada—ya no quiero estar contigo. Y no creo que vuelva a querer algo así, incluso si te arrodillas no cambiaré de opinión.

El problema era que no podía enamorarse de Hinata. Su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre. A uno que no la recordaba, que nunca la valoró lo suficiente y a uno que nunca se preocupó por ella. Ese hombre no se la merecía, pero aun así era un maldito afortunado por tener su corazón.

Al parecer siempre estaría destinado a amar sin ser correspondido.

—No… no lo entiendo—murmuró Sakura con voz temblorosa — ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Creo que he sido lo suficientemente claro—murmuró con aburrimiento.

— ¿Es… es por tu secretaria…? ¿Se está metiendo en medio? —Naruto la miró de reojo —. Eso es estúpido. No deben involucrarse en horas de trabajo.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Heh. Apuesto a que desearías que fuera ella la que estuviese sentada a tu lado en este avión en vez de mí—murmuró Sakura, irritada.

—Pues la verdad sí—dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa—. Me gustaría mucho eso.

— ¿Cómo puedes preferir estar con ella en vez de estar conmigo? Por favor explícamelo. No entiendo.

Naruto suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estar con Sakura solo hacía el viaje más largo, y él solo quería aterrizar para hablar con Hinata. ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

—No eres mi novia ni nada. No tienes derecho a armarme una escenita de celos.

Hinata nunca haría algo así. Se la imaginó avergonzada, con las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido y con el enfado bajo su boca sellada. Aunque, si Hinata le hiciera una escena de celos…

—Naruto, deja de sonreír.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Es tu secretaria. Es inmoral.

—Entonces te contrataré, Sakura, y así será inmoral que te metas con el jefe—dijo Naruto, y después se echó a reír.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

—Bien. Contrátame. Quiero ser tu secretaria.

Esta vez, Naruto si se ofuscó.

—Ya tengo secretaria.

—Pues échala.

¿Pero quién rayos se creía Sakura?

—He visto a tu secretaria un par de veces—dijo Sakura mientras Naruto la miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Es demasiado tímida. No puede desempeñar el papel de secretaria correctamente. Para ser secretaria hay que llamar por teléfono, y hablar con las personas que el jefe necesite. Yo soy una persona muy extrovertida, a diferencia de ella. Podría serte útil, y hacer las llamadas con mayor eficiencia.

—Sakura, ya basta—dijo Naruto, molesto—. Hinata es una excelente secretaria y nunca he tenido problemas con ella. No voy a echarla para meterte a ti.

—Naruto, no te entiendo.

—Por favor Sakura, no dejaré que sigas hablando mal de Hinata. Preferiría que el teme hubiera venido a este estúpido viaje y verle la cara de idiota a escucharte a ti y a tus escenas de celos—dijo Naruto fastidiado, dándole la espalda a Sakura. No quería seguir escuchándola más.

— ¿Me vas a dar la espalda?

Naruto suspiró exasperado. Sería un largo viaje.

* * *

—Hinata…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sigues sentada contra la puerta? Llevas horas ahí.

—Lo sé.

—Levántate.

Al menos ya no estaba llorando. Se oía un poco más calmada, pero a pesar de eso, su voz se oía cansada. Ya era de noche. Había pasado buena parte del día sentada en ese lugar. Tenten había ido y venido varias veces, esperando que cuando regresara, la puerta se encontrara abierta. Pero no había tenido éxito.

—Hinata…—suspiró—. Sinceramente… no le veo sentido a esto. Deberías decirle a Naruto quien eres.

—Él también me dejo de lado.

—Te destruirás a ti misma si sigues así. No puedes estar cerca de Naruto si sigues amándolo. Es como un letrero de «ver y no tocar». Es dañino.

—Buscaré otro trabajo mañana en la mañana—murmuró Hinata con resignación.

Tenten suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. Hinata no la estaba escuchando. Y ya no esperaba que lo hiciera, pues Hinata tenía cierto estado de agotamiento que no le permitiría contestar algo racional.

—Ve a dormir, ¿está bien? —Tenten se sobó la frente, agotada. No podía pasar mas tiempo ahí —. Hablaremos mañana.

Hinata no durmió esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto entró a la oficina seguido por Sakura. La noche anterior habían llegado a las once de la noche, sumamente agotados. Sakura se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de Naruto. El rubio se rehusó inicialmente, pero después de varios argumentos por parte de Sakura de que su penthouse estaba demasiado lejos de ahí y estaba muy cansada, finalmente no pudo decirle que no. Y aquella mañana, ella había insistido en acompañarlo al trabajo. Entonces Naruto comenzó a notar con más intensidad aquellos detalles que le desagradaban de Sakura, y se preguntó entonces como pudo enamorarse de ella.

Cuando pasó por el puesto de Karin, ésta lo fulminó con la mirada. Naruto ignoró aquel detalle.

—Hola Karin, ya volví.

Naruto esperó a alguna respuesta de su hermana, pero ésta seguía asesinándolo mentalmente. El rubio suspiró.

—Si, me fue bien, gracias. Si, Alemania es hermosa. ¡Oh, yo también te extrañé, Karin! No, no te traje nada porque eres demasiado cara —la pelirroja siguió sin contestar, y Naruto comenzó a ofuscarse — ¿Pero qué mierda pasa contigo?

—Eres de lo peor—siseó.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste puede ser demandable? Fue un despido injustificado.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

Sakura se acercó sigilosamente. Ahora que el puesto de Hinata estaba libre, ella podría trabajar como la secretaria de Naruto y así ganarse su confianza una vez más.

— Si querías despedir a Hinata, al menos podrías haber esperado que hiciera algo mal. ¿O es que hizo algo mal de verdad? Podrías haberla enfrentado aunque sea, ¿no lo crees?

Naruto se quedó en blanco por un momento.

— ¿Despedir a Hinata?

Karin pareció contrariada por un instante.

—Sí. Digo… ayer una carta de despido por parte tuya apareció en recursos humanos —frunció el ceño— ¿Me vas a decir que eres sonámbulo ahora?

— ¿Qué? —casi exclamó, anonadado —¿Hinata…?

—Ya no trabaja aquí.

Se quedó con los ojos sumamente abiertos. No entendía nada. Él no había despedido a Hinata, claro que no. ¿Entonces qué había pasado? ¿De qué se había perdido? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó pensar antes de decir algo. No recordaba haber firmado una carta de despido, pero después de todo, había firmado tantos papeles en los últimos días que…

— ¡Yo no la despedí! ¡Debe haber un error!

—Pero ese papel tiene tu firma.

— ¡Sí, pero…! ¡Maldición!

Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos, algo confundida. ¿De verdad tan importante era la tal Hinata para él? ¿De verdad se trataba de algo más que una simple secretaria? ¿De verdad iba más allá de su trabajo? ¿Qué había pasado en aquel tiempo entre Naruto y Hinata? ¿Habría llegado demasiado tarde?

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —exclamó Sakura al ver a Naruto caminar hacia la entrada.

—No me sigas, Sakura.

Sakura se quedó parada en medio de aquel lugar con el corazón en la mano, mientras veía a Naruto correr por otra chica. Nunca creyó que eso podría pasar. Estaba más que segura que Naruto siempre estaría detrás de ella. Que el amor que sentía por ella era tan grande, que sin importar el daño que hiciera, éste seguiría existiendo. Se había acostumbrado a ver a Naruto correr por ella, más de una vez. La escena era muy común. Pero esta vez Naruto la estaba dejando atrás, poniendo a otra mujer por encima de ella.

Entonces los ojos se le aguaron por un instante. ¿Qué había hecho? A pesar de que no podía amar a Naruto, lo consideraba un gran amigo. Y perderlo le dolía.

Le dolía más de lo que creyó.

* * *

Hinata tomó la bolsa de la basura y le hizo un nudo con algo de dificultad. Sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados. Había unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, debido a que no había dormido nada. Pero no quería dormir. No era tiempo de dormir. No lo valía. Lo mejor era permanecer despierta, pensar qué haría con su vida ahora. Qué haría con el recuerdo de Naruto ahora. Que haría con todos esos sueños que desaparecieron por el inodoro.

—Está listo… —murmuró para si misma con una ligera sonrisa. Tomó la bolsa y la arrastró hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta, y la bolsa cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

Naruto estaba frente a ella.

No la dejó hablar, sino que pasó de inmediato.

—Pasa…—murmuró ella para sí misma.

Naruto tenía un gesto serio y hosco en su rostro, pero Hinata no quería oírlo. Después de todo había sido un trabajo desde el principio, y no había pasado de allí. Fue ilusa por pensar en algo diferente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó él en un tono de reclamo —¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

—Hmm…—Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró. Le dolía un poco la cabeza —.No… no se…

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Deberías estar en la oficina! ¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?! —exclamó Naruto, lleno de rabia —Escúchame Hinata, si no te despido personalmente es porque no estás despedida, ¡¿me has entendido?! ¡Arréglate y vamos a arreglar esto con recursos humanos ahora!

—Na…Naruto-kun…

Lo único que Hinata logró entender a medias fue que Naruto no era el responsable de su despido. Que algo extraño había pasado, y había terminado despedida por alguna razón. Su cabeza le dolió más fuerte. ¿Qué Naruto quería que se arreglara para salir? No, era imposible. Se sentía muy débil para ir tan lejos.

El piso se le movió de repente y comenzó a ver estrellitas a lo lejos. Su visión de repente se apagó por completo, pero sabía que estaba de pie.

— ¡N-N-No puedo ver! —exclamó, aterrada.

Naruto se alarmó al ver a Hinata tambaleándose de lado a lado.

— ¿Hinata? —se acercó a ella, alarmado —Hinata, ¿Qué pasa?

—No puedo ver… no puedo… —Hinata extendía las manos frente a ella con movimientos torpes, intentando guiarse de alguna manera. Las piernas le temblaban.

Naruto tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos e intentó que lo mirara, pero no funcionaba. Parecía que estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento. Se agachó, pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la alzó. Prácticamente corrió hasta el sofá y la dejó caer allí con suavidad.

—Tranquila Hinata, vas a estar bien. Tranquila.

Tenten se detuvo en la puerta del lugar. Vio a Naruto sentado en el borde del sillón, acariciando el rostro de su amiga mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. ¿Cómo había logrado Naruto entrar? ¿No se supone que la había despedido? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La vista de Hinata poco a poco se fue aclarando, y pudo ver el rostro de Naruto suspendido sobre ella con un gesto de preocupación.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—S-Sí…

Había venido con la intención de cuidar de Hinata, e intentar tumbar la puerta si era necesario, pero al parecer Naruto ya se estaba encargando. Hubiera querido entrar allí y darle un par de golpes en la cabeza a Naruto por idiota, pero Hinata no quería que Naruto supiera su identidad. No quería que Naruto la recordara. Sólo quería acercarse a él sin ser opacada por su imagen del pasado.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí. Cumpliría la voluntad de Hinata entonces.

— ¿Puedes verme?

—S-Sí… te veo. ¿Q-Qué pasó…?

— ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Naruto con preocupación, observando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos —. Estás débil. Espera, te traeré un vaso de agua.

Hinata quiso decirle que no se molestara, pero aún estaba muy aturdida. Naruto desapareció por unos instantes, y luego regresó con un vaso de agua en su mano. La ayudó a sentar, y luego le tendió el agua. Hinata agarró el vaso con sus dos manos, y empezó a dar pequeños y cuidadosos sorbos.

Hinata sintió que debía decir algo.

—Gra-gracias por-

—Sabes que no te despedí, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con un ligero tinte de preocupación en su voz —. Digo… me fui de viaje, lo sabes, pero no tramité ninguna carta de despido.

—Na-Naruto-kun.

—De verdad, Hinata. No sé lo que sucedió.

Hinata sonrió un poco. Saber eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Yo ya estaba pensando otras cosas.

Naruto agachó la mirada.

— ¿De verdad piensas que te despediría así como así?

Hinata se sintió mal por un momento, pero ella sabía que no se trataba de Naruto. Se trataba de ella misma. De la confianza que le depositaba a las otras personas. Y aunque estaba enamorada de Naruto, no podía dejar de pensar que en algún momento podría deshacerse de ella.

—No se trata de ti—murmuró ella—. Es sólo que…

— ¿Es solo que qué? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño —¿Por qué desconfías tanto?

Naruto acercó una mano a su rostro y la dejó allí. Se sorprendió de su acción. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, solo había sentido la necesidad. Quería entenderla. Quería ayudarla. Quería saber más de ella. Quería… quería meterse en su mente y deshacer todas esas marañas con sus propias manos.

Hinata, sorprendentemente, no se sonrojó. Agachó la mirada y se preguntó el por qué ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes a como fueron en la universidad. Naruto no tomaba mucho en cuenta su existencia para ese entonces. ¿Qué había cambiado entonces? Tomó la mano que Naruto tenía en su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un ligero apretón. La puso sobre su regazo y dejó la mirada fija allí.

— ¿Hi…Hinata?

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró para sí misma, pero Naruto la escuchaba—¿Por qué ahora te preocupas tanto por mí? Cuando antes tú…

— ¿Antes yo qué?

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder y soltó la mano de Naruto de golpe. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—N-No es nada—dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa—. No sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Es como si una parte de Hinata le tuviera resentimiento por alguna razón. Tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez no. Pero ella estaba herida por culpa de él, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía por qué.

—Pero entonces, ¿lo que decía la carta era mentira? —preguntó Hinata de repente.

— ¿Carta?

—Sí. La carta que decía que aun amabas a Sakura.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Además yo no escribí ninguna carta.

Hinata asintió, pensativa. Naruto frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada. Esto había sido planeado. Alguien había hecho todo esto, y tenía que ser alguien de la empresa, o alguien que trabajara directamente con ella. Iba a descubrir quien había hecho todo aquello y lo iba a hacer pagar.

Hinata dio un bostezo, y los pensamientos de Naruto se esfumaron.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—N…No, estoy bien. Sólo es un poco de cansancio.

Naruto se levantó del sillón. Se acercó a Hinata, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, la cargó en brazos y comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Vas a ir a dormir ahora.

— ¡De-De ninguna manera! ¡Tengo cosas por hacer! —refutó ella —¡Tengo que pagar cuentas, sacar la basura! ¡Y tengo que buscar trabajo!

Naruto la dejó sobre la cama y le puso una mano sobre la frente.

— ¿No has escuchado lo que te dije? Mientras yo no te despida personalmente, no estás despedida.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

—Eso… eso no funciona así.

—Claro que sí —destendió las cobijas y la arropó con ellas. Se acercó a las cortinas y las cerró. La habitación se volvió tenuemente oscura. Se acercó a Hinata de nuevo y se sentó en el borde de la cama —.Duerme. No pienses en nada.

—Pero… pero no estoy enferma…—murmuró ella resignada con un ligero puchero. Naruto sonrió divertido por ello.

—Que terca eres…—murmuró él con diversión mientras suspiraba — ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

—Pues…

— ¿Estabas preocupada? ¿Triste conmigo?

Hinata se sonrojó un poco. Naruto hablaba tan bajo y tan suave que le daba a la habitación una sensación de calidez.

—Un poco. Pero ya estoy bien.

— ¿Puedes dormirte de una vez? —murmuró él, con una mueca que indicaba que quería echarse a reír.

—Me siento como una niña.

—Hinata.

—No deberías estar cuidando de tu secretaria.

Naruto iba a responder, pero notó como los párpados de Hinata comenzaban a caer lentamente, hasta que se cerraron por completo. Su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada, y su pecho subía y bajaba con una tranquilidad impresionante.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, y agarró una de sus manos con fuerza.

—Es cierto. No debería.

¿Por qué se estaba tomando estas molestias por ella? ¿Era porque ella se sentía mal? ¿O por algo más? ¿Entonces, por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué quería quedarse horas a su lado? ¿Por qué no se quería marchar?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Chelsea:** Me gustó.

¿Eeeeehhh? ¿A ti?

 **Chelsea:** Tengo que decirte cosas bonitas de vez en cuando, ¿no? No puedo aplastar un autoestima que esté por el suelo.

¬¬ Mi autoestima no está por el suelo.

¡Pero bueno! Naruto, pillin, ¿que crees que está pasando? ¿Y el despido repentino de Hinata? Naruto dijo que no tuvo nada que ver. ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? Y sobre lo que le pasó a Hinata me pasó a mi, lo de quedarse ciega por un momento. Crei que me iba a desmayar, pero por suerte la experiencia sirvió para este capitulo.

¿Cuáles son sus opiniones? ¿Que creen que haya pasado en este capitulo con respecto a la carta y al despido? ¿Cuales serán los movimientos de Sasuke y Sakura? ¿Qué hará Naruto ahora que sospecha que está sintiendo cosas extrañas por Hinata? ¡Eso y más en el próximo capitulo! ¡Nos leemos el sábado!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	5. Lo que dejamos de hacer por miedo

¡Buenos días mundo! ¿Como amanecieron el día de hoy? Bueno, al menos por aqui es de mañana.

 **Chelsea:** Idiota, que no en todos los paises es la misma hora.

Ya lo sé, ¿me crees idiota? No respondas a eso.

 **Chelsea:** Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta :v

¡Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic! Las cosas se complicarán un poco, pero... ay, ¿que sería de esta vida sin los problemas? ¿O las películas de cine sin trama? No tendrían mucho sentido, así que no me odien y veanlo como si le estuviera dando sabor a la vida. ¡Espero que les guste!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Lo que dejamos de hacer por miedo**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten no dejaba de codear a Hinata mientras ésta traía las compras del supermercado en sus manos. Ya habían pasado varios días, pero Tenten la seguía molestando con aquello. Hinata tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras la sonrisa pícara no se borraba del rostro de Tenten.

—Han avanzado más de lo que pensé.

—Aún no puedo creer que nos vieras…—murmuró Hinata, avergonzada.

—Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? Iba a tu apartamento para intentar hablar contigo cuando ahí estaba Naruto, cuidándote —su gesto decayó un poco—. Te dije que debías dormir algo.

—Lo sé. Lo lamento. Pero ya estoy bien.

Tenten suspiró.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes decirme por qué llevas ingredientes para hacer ramen en esa bolsa?

Hinata se sonrojó, pero dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues… po-porque… hoy es sábado…

— ¿Y…?

—Las terapias de Naruto-kun son los sábados. Aunque dijo que en la tarde tenía algunos compromisos, así que en vez de eso le propuse venir a cenar.

Aquellas "terapias" para olvidar a Sakura habían seguido cada sábado, pero parecía que cada vez perdían aún más su propósito original. Naruto y Hinata simplemente se dedicaban a pasar tiempo juntos, felices y cómodos con la compañía del otro. Habían reservado aquel día para aquellos, y a veces, ambos esperaban con ansias que llegara el sábado.

Tenten miró de reojo a su amiga, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Hmm?

—Estas verdaderamente feliz, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? Bueno… hm… tal vez. Es sólo que… nunca pensé que podría estar cerca de Naruto-kun de esta forma. Me había acostumbrado de verlo a lo lejos. Pero nunca creí que lo vería preocupado por mí. Fue una sensación completamente nueva, y se sintió muy bien.

—Hmm…—Tenten se rascó la barbilla, curiosa—bueno, pues esta es tu oportunidad. Aprovecha tu cita.

Hinata giró la cabeza hacia su amiga de una manera casi robótica.

— ¿Ci-ci-ci-ci-cita?

—Bueno, van a cenar juntos, ¿no?

— ¡N-N-No es una cita!

* * *

— ¿Una cita? —preguntó Naruto, rascándose la barbilla con nerviosismo. Miró a otro lado por un instante.

Sus amigos Kiba y Rock Lee habían ido a visitarlo. Hace mucho que no se reunían con ellos. Habían ido a dejarle un sobre que Naruto mantenía entre sus manos con nerviosismo, pero al cual no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

— ¡Pues claro! —Lee movió su puño energéticamente — ¡Si van a cenar juntos, significa que están a un paso de salir como pareja, Naruto-kun! ¡Significa que es una cita!

— ¿Ehh? ¡No es nada de eso! Ella es solo… bueno…

— ¡Vaya! Esto es impresionante de ver. Naruto nervioso por una chica—sonrió Kiba burlón—. ¿No nos dirás el nombre de la desafortunada?

Naruto hizo una mueca.

— ¡Claro que no! Conociéndolos la molestarán tanto que la pobre perderá la razón. Además no quiero que la incomoden.

Kiba y Lee se miraron, con una sonrisa incrédula en ambos rostros.

—Es difícil de creer que no sea Sakura-san por quien estás así, Naruto-kun—dijo Lee, impresionado—. No entiendo que pasó con ustedes. Sakura-san es una bella mujer.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Lee nunca superaría su enamoramiento por Sakura. O tal vez lo había hecho, y solo le parecía muy atractiva. Quién sabe. Tal vez ni el propio Lee lo sabía.

— ¡Ahh, como sea! ¡No es una cita! —exclamó Naruto, pero se pudo notar un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.

Kiba y Lee se miraron otra vez.

—¿Te gusta la chica?

Naruto respingó en su sitio, y por un instante se puso colorado. Antes lo habría negado sin dudar. Habría gritado "¡No!" sin vacilar ni un solo instante. Pero no podía. Su boca no era capaz de pronunciar esa palabra. Mierda, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No era posible que su enamoramiento de Sakura hubiera terminado solo con la aparición de esa chica, ¿o si? Maldición, ¿por qué Hinata no se habría cruzado en su vida desde mucho antes? Así podría haberse enamorado de ella y evitar que Sakura le rompiera el corazón.

¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?! ¡No estaba enamorado de Hinata! ¡No, no y no!

— ¡E-E-Eso no tiene sentido! —estúpido Naruto. Estúpido, estúpido, ¡estúpido! —So-solo es mi secretaria…

—Tienes suerte de no estar casado—comentó Kiba—, o si no esto se catalogaría como infidelidad.

— ¡¿Entonces eso significa que Sakura-san está libre?! —preguntó Lee, ansioso por aplicar sus técnicas de conquista en ella.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, y luego sonrió con malicia. Sabía que Sakura estaba con Sasuke, pero no sería mala idea dejar que Sakura tuviera una pequeña lección. Después de todo, a ella no le agradaba Lee.

—Claro. Es toda tuya.

— ¡Ohhhhhh! —los ojos de Lee brillaron como llamas ardientes — ¡Prepárate, Sakura-san! ¡Serás flechada por mi amor!

Lee comenzó a correr por todo el apartamento, mientras gritaba cosas acerca de lo bella que era Sakura y de cómo conquistaría su corazón. Kiba miró a Lee correr, resignado. Él nunca cambiaría, sin importar los años que pasaran.

Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia Naruto, quien mantenía la mirada gacha y pensativa.

— ¿Naruto?

—No sé cómo pasó esto—murmuró, algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Él no había querido sentirse así. Se supone que Hinata lo ayudaría a olvidarse de Sakura, pero las cosas terminaron en un rumbo diferente. Solo había querido una amiga con la cual hablar tranquilamente, y había conseguido eso, pero no había querido sentir atracción hacia ella. No había querido enamorarse. O lo que sea que fuese. Ya no sabía lo que era.

Pero… ¿Y si Hinata no se sentía así?

Era cierto. Después de todo, Hinata tenía a un hombre en sus pensamientos. Un hombre al que ella había conocido, un hombre por el cual había dado muchas cosas, pero él nunca la notó. Sin duda, fuese quien fuese, era un maldito afortunado por tener el corazón de Hinata. Pero a la misma vez era un desgraciado. No ignoras a las personas que te dan una mano así como así. No las olvidas tan fácilmente.

Kiba suspiró.

—No existe explicación. Sólo pasa.

— ¡Pero… pero eso no tiene sentido! ¡Todo tiene una explicación en este mundo! ¡Estas cosas no ocurren a la deriva, así como así!

—No, Naruto. Esto no lo tiene.

—Tengo que detener esto…

Por su propio bien. Por el de ella. Tenía que detener el enamoramiento. Si no lo hacía, las cosas podrían salirse de control.

Kiba se levantó de su sitio.

—Naruto, no te atrevas. Puedes terminar haciendo algo realmente estúpido.

—Pero no encuentro otra manera…

Entonces una idea pasó por la mente de Kiba.

—Bésala.

Naruto se enrojeció por completo.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué? ¡¿Estás loco, Kiba?!

—Si quieres aclarar las cosas, lo más fácil es besarla. Si lo haces y sientes algo extraordinario, entonces es porque realmente estás enamorado. Por otro lado, si ella corresponde puede significar que ella también siente lo mismo. Si no te aparta de una cachetada será una buena señal.

— ¡No puedo hacerle eso! —exclamó Naruto, indignado, pero sobre todo, nervioso.

—Conociéndote lo aventado que eres, esa sería la mejor opción para ti. Por otro lado, puedes esperar a que pase el tiempo… y averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta.

No podría. Naruto no soportaría tanto tiempo. Se volvería loco. Por otro lado, la idea de besar a Hinata le aceleraba el corazón, tanto al punto que le dolía y éste se llenaba de calor. Se preguntó entonces si sería diferente a los besos de Sakura. Sacudió la cabeza, y suspiró. ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser?

Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Si iba a terminar con todo, iba a averiguar la verdad antes de hacerlo.

* * *

Hinata daba vueltas en su pequeña sala, nerviosa. Era una simple cena. No era una cita. No había nada romántico en esto. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa, ¿verdad? ¡Solo era una cena! Estúpida Tenten y sus cuestionamientos mentales. Ahora la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pared. Ya había mirado la hora unas cuatro veces, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para que Naruto llegara. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse ansiosa.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¡Solo era Naruto! ¡Si, solo era una sesión más de terapia! No había nada de raro, ¿verdad? Solo eran un par de amigos que se reunirían una noche para cenar. No era una cena romántica ni nada por el estilo. Las cenas románticas son por lo general en restaurantes, o si son en casa las luces están apagadas, la mesa está decorada con velas y se usa la mejor vajilla… en cambio ella… ¿tal vez debió esmerarse más? Poner unas cuantas velas y… ¡pero si no era una cena romántica!

Hinata se la pasó dando vueltas de un lado a otro, debatiendo en su mente las mil y una razones por la cual aquella no era una cena romántica. Pasó tanto tiempo dando vueltas, que de un momento para otro alguien estaba golpeando la puerta.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Estás ahí?

Hinata respingó. ¡Había llegado! Se miró en el reflejo del pequeño espejo que había en la sala. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba presentable? ¡No, no estaba bien peinada! ¡Parecía que tenía un nido de pájaros en su cabeza! O eso pensaba ella, a pesar de que su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello una y otra vez.

Naruto siguió tocando la puerta. Llevaba un buen rato allí esperando, y miró el reloj, impaciente. Había oído ruido dentro, así que Hinata debía estar en casa. ¿Pero y si le había pasado algo y por eso no contestaba? ¿Y si se había vuelto a desmayar? Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y suspiró. Solo había una forma de hacer que Hinata saliera.

Tomó aire antes de hablar.

— ¡Hinata, si no abres la puerta me voy a marchar! —entonces empezó a contar—¡Dieeez! ¡Nueeeve! ¡Ooocho! ¡Sieee-!

— ¡Bienvenido, Naruto-kun! —Hinata abrió la puerta de golpe con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y con la respiración pesada.

Naruto la miró como si estuviera loca. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se inclinó un poco para mirar detrás de Hinata, inspeccionando el lugar. No había nada raro. Sin embargo, Hinata tenía las mejillas muy rojas, como si acabara de salir de una maratón.

— ¡Va-Vaya! ¡Hoy estas muy guapo, Naruto-kun! —comentó ella, dando un pequeño aplauso con sus manos.

Naruto observó su ropa. Llevaba puesto un jean, con una camiseta blanca. Encima de la camiseta llevaba puesto un abrigo de color negro. Era una ropa bastante corriente a decir verdad.

—Eeeh… ¿gracias? —dijo, con una medio sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Oh, pero que descortés soy! ¡Pasa, pasa! —dijo Hinata con emoción, haciéndose a un lado.

De inmediato, Hinata corrió a la cocina. Naruto pasó con lentitud, como si estuviera revisando el terreno. No es que hubiera algún animal peligroso acechando por allí, ¿verdad? Se acercó a la cocina, y observó la escena con perturbación. _No, no había ningún animal peligroso, más bien, había uno bastante inocente y tonto._ ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Hinata el día de hoy?

—Ehh… ¿Hinata?

— ¿Si? —preguntó ella sin dejar de moverse por toda la pequeña cocina.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces muy nerviosa.

—¿Y-Yo? No e-estoy nerviosa—dijo, sirviendo algo de comida, pero Naruto no prestó mucha atención a lo que era—. E-Estoy igual que siempre.

—Claro…—murmuró Naruto con sarcasmo—no todos los días estás tan enérgica.

Hinata intentaba concentrarse en servir la comida, ¡pero es que no podía! Naruto estaba demasiado cerca y… ella se derretiría muy pronto si la situación continuaba así. Quería alejarse, pero a la vez no… ¡estaba hecha un lío! Llevaba muchos años enamorada de Naruto, ¡¿qué esperaba?!

Entonces de repente Naruto se acercó a ella para echar un vistazo a lo que habia dentro de las ollas, pero eso solo causó que ella quedara demasiado cerca de su pecho.

¡Naruto estaba demasiado cerca! Si tan solo pudiera retroceder un poco…

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun… e-e-estás mu-muy…

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan roja?

—Y-Yo… uh…

— ¿Ah? ¿Hinata? —entonces Hinata cayó desmayada —¡Hinata!

* * *

—Debí habérmelo imaginado… —murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara mientras cargaba a Hinata en brazos —. Sí que tiene problemas con los desmayos…

Naruto llevó a Hinata hasta su habitación. Cuando divisó la cama, la acostó con cuidado sobre ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama y suspiró. Hinata sí que estaba nerviosa. ¿Estaría enferma otra vez acaso? No lo sabía. Suspiró, y observó el rostro de Hinata iluminado por la leve luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. De repente se puso nervioso. Estaba solo con Hinata inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Kiba.

 _«Si quieres aclarar las cosas, lo más fácil es besarla. Si lo haces y sientes algo extraordinario, entonces es porque realmente estás enamorado. Por otro lado, si ella corresponde puede significar que ella también siente lo mismo. Si no te aparta de una cachetada será una buena señal»._

Estúpido Kiba. Por culpa de su consejo ahora estaba nervioso. Aunque bueno, en esta situación ella no podría abofetearlo. Y bueno, sabiendo lo inocente que era Hinata, dudaba que alguna vez le levantara la mano para hacerle tal cosa. No, ¡no!, no podía pensar en eso. No podía usar a Hinata para averiguar si le gustaba… aunque por otro lado, la ha estado usando todo este tiempo para olvidar a Sakura. ¡Agh, no sabía que hacer!

¡Estúpido Kiba!

Observó el rostro dormido de Hinata, intentando contenerse. Quería besarla, pero no debía. Era su secretaria, su amiga. Nada más. No podía hacerle tal cosa. ¿Y si ella no sentía lo mismo por él? Ella amaba a otro hombre. Se lo había dicho. Sin embargo, ese hombre le había roto el corazón. ¿Qué clase de idiota despreciaría a una mujer como ella? Debía estar loco.

De repente, sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios brillando a la luz de la luna, y dejó de pensar. Era un idiota. Era un completo idiota. Las personas no eran juguetes, y él sentía que no lo había aprendido todavía a pesar de los años. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber si estaba enamorado de Hinata para saber qué hacer ahora. Si fuera así…. Y si Hinata se enterase de eso… estaría decepcionada de él. Su corazón le pertenece a otra persona, y por eso su sentimiento era egoísta.

Sin embargo, si nunca iba a tenerla… al menos…

 _Y entonces, desde la distancia, se vio una sombra inclinándose hacia la figura femenina tendida en la cama, y sus rostros quedaron unidos por unos cuantos minutos._

Cuando Naruto se retiró, tenía el rostro rojo y el corazón completamente acelerado. Le daría un ataque cardiaco. Se tapó la boca con la mano y observó a Hinata con ojos temblorosos. Ya está. Lo había hecho. Se había sentido… como el cielo mismo.

Eso estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Quería besarla de nuevo, y eso no estaba bien. No podía ser así de egoísta.

Ya había usado a Hinata lo suficiente. Primero la usó para olvidarse de Sakura, y luego esto… si seguía así, todo se convertiría en un gran desastre. Tenía que alejarse de ella cuanto antes. Había sido un error relacionarse con ella. Conocerla. Se arrepentía de todo.

Se levantó de allí sin decir nada. Salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la ninfa que dormía en aquella cama. No quería irse. No quería marcharse. Quería quedarse junto a ella para siempre, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Así que con mucho dolor, se obligó a quitar sus ojos de ella, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Naruto caminó por el pasillo con las manos temblorosas. Las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para intentar calmar su temblor. Pero entonces se encontró con su celular en uno de ellos. Lo sacó, y marcó un número con los dedos torpes. Dios, casi ni podía controlar su respiración. ¿Qué le pasaba? Con Sakura no le había afectado tanto.

Cuando por fin pudo marcar el número, presionó el botón de llamar y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, mientras se metía al ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron, y él comenzó a descender. Mientras tanto, Naruto no dejaba de patear el suelo con mucho nerviosismo, hasta que alguien descolgó al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Hola?_

—Ki-Kiba… —balbuceó Naruto, con el palpitar en la boca.

— _¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _—_ Tenías razón. Tenías razón…—hizo una pausa para intentar calmarse—. Me enamoré de Hinata.

* * *

— ¿Naruto-kun?

Hinata se encontraba parada en la mitad de su sala, mirando para todos lados. Ya había revisado el apartamento de pies a cabeza, y Naruto no se encontraba por ningún lado. No le tomó mucho tiempo comprender lo que había pasado. Se había marchado. La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

¿Habría pasado algo malo? ¿Se le habría presentado algún inconveniente? O tal vez… ¿Naruto odiaba a las chicas que se desmayaban sin aparente razón?

Dirigió su mirada hacia la olla que se encontraba en la estufa. ¿Ahora qué haría con todo ese ramen? Estuvo tan ilusionada preparándolo… se esforzó tanto para que su casa pareciera más decente… se pasó la tarde entera limpiando el lugar y arreglándolo de pies a cabeza…

Que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada justo en el centro del pecho.

* * *

Hinata pensó que las cosas volverían a la normalidad al día siguiente. No fue así. Desde entonces, Naruto comenzó a comportarse de una manera distante y profesional. Los sábados de terapia se acabaron, y Naruto comenzó a tratarla como su secretaria. Como nada más. Y a pesar de que Naruto era testigo de la mueca de desilusión en el rostro de Hinata, no hacía nada para cambiar eso.

Era como si ella no le importara.

Sin embargo, Naruto la miraba en silencio y sufría. Y a pesar de que Hinata le había preguntado varias veces si le pasaba algo, y si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, él no rompió el muro de protección que había formado y no mostró su debilidad. Había decidido alejarse de ella, al menos de manera sentimental. Era su secretaria, y no iba a despedirla solo para alejarse de ella. Él no era tan egoísta. Había visto las condiciones en las que vivía, y por eso no se atrevía a privarla de un salario.

Pero entonces, un día, Hinata fue removida de su puesto, y fue transferida a ser secretaria de Ino.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas llenas de dolor incomprendido. Naruto debía odiarla mucho. Solo le gustaría saber por qué.

Entonces, Hinata hizo lo mismo que Naruto. Se volvió de piedra. Con los días, sus ojos se apagaron, su entusiasmo se fue, y se convirtió en una especie de robot del emprenderismo comercial. Después de todo, ser secretaria era lo único que sabía hacer bien.

Estaba cansada. Estaba cansada de que pasaran de ella. Que la lastimaran una y otra vez. Que nadie la considerara como una opción. Se volvió de piedra, para que nadie pudiera volver a lastimarla jamás.

* * *

— ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que Naruto me vea? Entonces lo recordará todo.

Hinata bajó su taza de té. La dejó sobre la mesa, y se quedó con la mirada fija en la mesa de madera. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía que Naruto viera a Tenten al lado de Hinata? Tal vez de esa manera tampoco la recordara. Después de todo, Naruto era idiota. Solo le gustaría que la recordara por ser ella, no por Tenten. Es decir, en la universidad pasó tanto tiempo intentando ayudarlo en lo que podía, aunque había que admitir que su ayuda no era nada comparada con lo que sus amigos hacían por él. Naruto era alguien muy querido, en cambio ella era la sombra de la invisibilidad.

Eran muy diferentes.

—No tiene sentido, Tenten.

—Hinata—Tenten puso una mano sobre la de ella en la mesa—. No me gusta esto. Solo mira en lo que estás convirtiéndote. Ya no sonríes, ni te enojas. Ni siquiera te he visto llorar últimamente. Esta capa de frialdad que estás usando no te hará bien.

Hinata se quedó en silencio como si estuviera pensando la respuesta, pero en realidad no tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Y a pesar de que se había esforzado para volverse de piedra, ver a Naruto aún le dolía mucho.

 _Bueno, él ya había logrado olvidar a Sakura. Así que… ya no la necesitaba._

 _Simplemente la había desechado._

—Hinata. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella asintió, aunque no había escuchado nada en lo absoluto.

—Mira, iré con Naruto y le diré todo esto. Llevaré una foto grupal de la graduación—dijo ella, como si no fuera nada—. Así te recordará.

—No, Tenten. No lo hagas.

—Pero es lo mejor.

—No. Lo mejor es… que no me recuerde nunca.

Tenten se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Lo mejor… es que para él… yo nunca haya existido.

* * *

Sakura se paseaba de un lugar a otro mientras blasfemaba. Sasuke, sentado con comodidad en su gran asiento de cuero, la observaba en silencio.

—Es increíble. ¡Es increíble! ¡A pesar de que se alejó de esa imbécil, no me hace ni el más mínimo caso!

Sasuke bufó.

—Acéptalo Sakura. Naruto ya te olvidó.

— ¡No! Eso… eso no es verdad. Es imposible. Naruto ha estado enamorado de mí toda la vida. ¡No puede olvidarme así como así!

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Realmente no le importaba si Naruto quería o dejaba de querer a Sakura. Solo le importaba apoderarse de la compañía, y ahora que tenía a la Hyuuga lejos de Naruto, le sería más fácil hacerlo.

Tenía el plan maestro para hacerlo. Con ayuda de muchos de sus contactos, había logrado crear unos cuantos documentos, y falsificar la firma de Naruto. Había hecho sus planes con el más mínimo cuidado, de manera que todo saliera perfecto. Al menos con esto… mancharía el nombre de Naruto, y sus propios empleados desconfiarían de él.

Entonces comenzarían a cuestionar que Naruto fuera el más indicado para sacar adelante a la compañía, y le pedirían ayuda a él, al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Y Minato Namikaze se decepcionaría mucho de su propio hijo.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando algunos de sus papeles. De vez en cuando, retiraba la mirada de sus papeles y dirigía su mirada al escritorio de su secretaria. Allí se encontraba Shion, el reemplazo de Hinata. Shion, al ver que Naruto la miraba, le sonrió coqueta y le hizo ojitos. Naruto bufó, y regresó su mirada a los papeles. De hecho, Naruto echaba una mirada hacia ese lugar varias veces al día, y por eso Shion empezaba a pensar que el jefe gustaba de ella.

Cuán equivocada estaba.

No había visto mucho a Hinata últimamente. Después de cambiar de secretaria con Ino, Hinata se había mantenido lejos de él. Al principio ella había acudido a él y le preguntó si había pasado algo, a lo que él negó y la trató con frialdad. Sus acciones le dijeron a Hinata que la quería lejos, a pesar de que no había dicho nada con las palabras.

Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. Su método para eliminar el enamoramiento no estaba funcionando. Al contrario. Ahora se pasaba los días intentando verla, aunque claro, de manera disimulada. No quería echar al suelo su imagen de hombre frío e imperturbable. No quería dar una idea «equivocada».

No quería que Hinata pensara que a él le importaba ella. No, claro que no.

Shion recibió una llamada en su teléfono de escritorio, y tomó la llamada. Sin embargo, a medida que escuchaba lo que se decía por el telefonillo, se puso pálida. Naruto la observó, extrañado. Parecía como si le hubieran dado una noticia terrible.

De repente colgó de golpe y se levantó. Salió de su oficina y se acercó a él con el miedo en sus facciones.

—Señor Uzumaki—murmuró, con los labios temblorosos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—La policía lo busca.

Naruto se quedó observando a Shion, pasmado. ¿La policía? ¿Buscándolo a él? ¿Acaso algo malo habría pasado? Se levantó de su silla con lentitud, y con pasos cortos caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió con lentitud, para ver a un par de policías hostigando a Karin mientras ésta se veía muy asustada. Era raro ver a Karin asustada.

La puerta hizo ruido, y los dos policías dirigieron su mirada a él.

— ¿Uzumaki Naruto? —preguntó uno de ellos.

— ¿Sí…?

Uno de los policías se acercó a él. Lo tomó del brazo y se lo volteó de manera brusca. Naruto soltó un quejido de dolor, y el policía aprovechó para esposarle ambas manos detrás de la espalda.

—Queda usted arrestado.

Hinata salió de la oficina de Ino casi corriendo, y se quedó parada en su sitio. Estaban esposando a Naruto. Le decían a Naruto de lo que era culpable, pero no era capaz de oír mucho de lo que decían. Solo escuchó que lo culpaban de fraude y de otras cosas. Naruto tendría un gran problema encima de ahora en adelante.

Naruto echó una mirada a Hinata, quien se encontraba pasmada, observándolo con ojos temerosos. Naruto agachó la mirada con dolor, y fue entonces cuando el policía aprovechó para llevárselo. Hinata solo observó cómo los policías se llevaban a Naruto. Entonces Ino apareció a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Naruto… —murmuró ella— ¿En qué problema se habrá metido? Necesitará un buen abogado.

 _Un abogado…_

De repente a Hinata se le alumbró la mente. Corrió hacia su escritorio, y buscó su teléfono con manos temblorosas. Marcó tan rápido como pudo, y se llevó el celular a la oreja.

 _Aunque Naruto no la quisiera, ella se había prometido velar por él siempre que pudiera._

— _¿Hinata?_

 _—_ Neji-niisan. Perdona por llamarte, pero-

— _¿Qué quieres?_

 _—_ Eres uno de los mejores abogados del país, así que… ¿crees que podrías venir? ¡Te pagaré lo que me pidas! Solo… por favor… necesito tu ayuda.

Neji se quedó en silencio. Él y Hinata no tenían una buena relación, sobre todo por la imagen que Hiashi había dejado de ella en el clan Hyuuga. Y Hinata nunca le había pedido ayuda, así que era extraño que lo llamara de repente.

— _Como si tuvieras donde caerte muerta—_ bufó él.

— ¡Te lo ruego! Yo… ¡te pagaré todo! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te lo pagaré sin importar cuánto me tome ni lo que tenga que hacer! —exclamaba. Ino se quedó observándola desde la puerta, con una sonrisa de lado.

Esa chica amaba a Naruto. No quedaba duda de ello.

Neji se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos. Hinata se quedó removiéndose en su sitio, muy nerviosa. Estaba muy preocupada por Naruto. ¿Qué habría hecho para que lo enviaran a la cárcel? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que Naruto tenía el alma demasiado limpia como para cometer algún acto fraudulento.

Y ella lo sacaría de ese hueco.

— _Lo haré con una condición._

—Haré lo que sea.

— _Ayúdame a recuperar a Tenten._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

A veces las novelas ayudan mucho con la inspiración, solo digo :v No es que haya una novela que se parezca a esto (creo), pero de ahi vino la idea de la policía. Ingenioso, ¿no?

Y bueno, Naruto... eres un idiota sin remedio en cualquiera de mis fics, o al menos en casi todos. Es como el titulo de este capitulo, a veces por el miedo dejamos de hacer muchas cosas que podrían cambiarnos la vida para bien. Solo hay que aprender a luchar contra ese miedo y encontrar las cosas buenas que hay en la vida.

¿Y Neji? ¿Qué pasó con él y Tenten? Bueno, eso es un misterio aun. Ahora que Naruto ha sido arrestado, ¿hasta donde será capaz de llegar Hinata por arreglar la situación? ¡Pues eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar un sensual review, que ya saben que me encanta leerlos, ¡y nos leemos en la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	6. Los sacrificios que se hacen por amor

¡Que tarde es! Bueno, les dejaré el capitulo, y nos leemos al final ;)

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Los sacrificios que se hacen por amor**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Era un chiste? ¿Había una cámara escondida por algún sitio? No podía creerlo. Lo acusaban de ladrón. Según lo que le habían explicado, le habían acusado de robarse un dinero de la compañía. ¿Esa gente estaba loca? ¡Era su compañía! ¡Él nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla!

Ahora se encontraba en la sala de visitas. Le habían dicho en sus derechos que si no tenía un abogado, se le concedería uno. Sin embargo, al parecer alguien le había dado un abogado. Alguien externo a la policía. Por eso se encontraba inquieto. ¿Quién era el dichoso abogado? ¿Acaso sus padres le habrían enviado un abogado? No, lo dudaba. Sus padres ahora debían encontrarse de vacaciones en alguna isla afrodisiaca, lejos de los problemas. Sin embargo, Minato no tardaría de enterarse de lo ocurrido, y entonces se decepcionaría de su hijo.

Qué horror.

La puerta sonó trabada un par de veces antes de que se abriera. Un policía entró primero y se hizo a un lado antes de permitir que la otra persona entrara. Entonces el hombre entró. Un hombre trajeado de cabello castaño largo, recogido con una moña casi en la punta de su cabello. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos perlados.

«Un Hyuuga».

El hombre se sentó en la silla, justo frente a Naruto, que lo miraba pasmado. Naruto se cuestionaba seriamente acerca de si Hinata tendría algo que ver con esto. Sin embargo no estaba seguro. Según lo que sabía, Hinata no tenía una buena relación con su clan. Era una exiliada, por decirlo así. Así que ella no podría haber contactado a ese hombre. ¿O sí?

—Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Naruto—habló el hombre, como si lo conociera.

Naruto lo observó, asombrado.

— ¿Me conoce?

—No seas idiota. Fuimos juntos en el instituto—murmuró éste, con una vena brotando en su frente. Naruto seguía siendo un idiota.

— ¿Eeehh? ¿De verdad? Hmm… —Naruto entrecerró la mirada hacia él, y así se quedó por largos minutos. Se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar. De repente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente — ¡¿Neji?!

—Imbécil—bufó Neji, cruzándose de brazos y bufando.

— ¡Neji! ¡Qué alegría verte! Lo siento por no reconocerte, pero… es que estás más maduro… ¡Wow, ¿eres abogado?!

Neji no culpaba a Naruto del todo. Después de todo, Neji era su amigo, pero no era uno de los mejores. Después de todo, en el instituto, Naruto pasaba mucho tiempo con Sasuke y Sakura. Esos dos sí que eran sus mejores amigos.

—Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Naruto, sorprendido —. No lo entiendo… ¿Quién te ha enviado?

Neji se quedó en silencio, observándolo en silencio. Después de todo, Naruto desconocía que Neji y Hinata fueran parientes. Durante el instituto, ninguno de los dos habló de su familia, sin contar que Hinata no estudió en ese instituto. Estudió en uno de mayor nivel, por órdenes de su padre.

Podría decirle la verdad. Podría decirle quién lo envió, pero… Hinata no quería eso.

.

 _—_ _¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el desafortunado? —preguntó Neji, poniendo el portafolio sobre sus rodillas._

 _Hinata se sentó frente a él, mientras le tendía un café con manos temblorosas. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Neji, además él la consideraba una cobarde y no tenía una buena imagen de ella. Por eso, estar frente a él la intimidaba un poco._

 _Neji cogió el café con aires de superioridad._

 _—_ _¿Entonces? ¿Quién es?_

 _Hinata bajó la mirada hacia sus manos._

 _—_ _Uzumaki Naruto —murmuró._

 _—_ _¿Naruto? ¿Ese Naruto? —parpadeó Neji, sorprendido. Hinata asintió — ¿Qué hizo ese idiota?_

 _—_ _Él no hizo nada. Lo están culpando de algo que no cometió, estoy segura de ello… y necesito que me ayudes a demostrarlo._

 _Neji acercó el café a sus labios, sin embargo no bebió de él. Miró a Hinata, sin dejar de esconderse detrás de la taza._

 _—_ _Sigues teniendo contacto con Tenten, ¿verdad…?_

 _Hinata se quedó en blanco por un momento, pero luego sonrió y asintió. Neji y Tenten habían tenido una historia algo complicada, algo que ella no lograba comprender del todo. Ellos estaban a punto de convertirse en novios, cuando algo pasó que hizo que Tenten se alejara de él muy herida._

 _Hinata no conocía todos los detalles. A Tenten no le gustaba hablar de eso._

 _—_ _Tú amas a Tenten—murmuró Hinata con una ligera sonrisa._

 _—_ _Y tú amas a Naruto—contraatacó él, intentando desviar la atención de él._

 _Hinata se puso roja como un tomate, y comenzó a balbucear. Entonces Neji se preguntó acerca de si Naruto y su prima eran novios. Después de todo, trabajaban juntos ahora. Sabía que su prima había estudiado con Naruto en la universidad, y que desde entonces había estado enamorada de él. Es decir, se le notaba en toda la cara cada vez que regresaba de la universidad, y en una ocasión que mencionó el nombre de Naruto por accidente, la reacción de Hinata le dio toda la información que necesitaba._

 _—_ _¿Ustedes… son novios?_

 _Hinata sonrió con amargura._

 _—_ _No… él… ni siquiera me recuerda._

 _Neji se quedó pasmado._

 _—_ _¿Qué…? Pero eso es…_

 _—_ _Y así quiero que se quede. Así que no me menciones frente a Naruto. Tú no me conoces._

 _—_ _¿Qué? Pero…_

 _—_ _Es mejor así—dijo Hinata con aura triste. Neji la vio mover sus manos en su regazo en silencio. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, no le quedaba duda. Naruto debía haber hecho algo estúpido._

 _Por otro lado, no le sorprendía._

 _—_ _Entonces… ¿vas a hacer esto por Naruto, y no quieres que sepa que tú eres la responsable?_

 _Hinata asintió._

 _—_ _No lo entiendo._

 _—_ _Así es como funciona el amor, nii-san. Seguramente tú harías lo mismo por Tenten._

 _._

Y no lo discutió. Él haría eso y más por Tenten. Si Tenten se encontrara en el lugar de Naruto, él la ayudaría aunque fuera desde las sombras.

—Nadie me envió—bufó—. Solo quise venir a ayudar a un buen amigo. Me enteré de que te habías metido en problemas, así que decidí venir a ayudarte. Soy uno de los mejores abogados de este país, así que seguro que te puedo ayudar en este caso. Además… aún te debo favores del instituto. Me ayudaste cuando lo necesité, así que ahora es mi turno de ayudarte.

Qué mentiroso era. Era cierto que Naruto lo había ayudado en su momento, pero Neji ya no sentía esa responsabilidad de devolverle el favor. Sin embargo, no podía decir que Hinata lo enviado. Ella quería permanecer en el anonimato, y así él lo haría. El pago lo valdría. Si lograba recuperar a Tenten… todo valdría la pena.

— ¡Waaaahh! ¡Eres mi salvación, Neji! —se alegró Naruto con los ojos llorosos—. Yo no he hecho nada. Créeme que no sé por qué me han traído aquí…

—Algo debiste haber hecho, idiota—bufó Neji—. Siempre resulta que hiciste algo cuando te metes en problema.

— ¡Te lo juro! ¡Esta vez no he hecho nada! No sé por qué está pasando esto. Ayúdame, Neji…—entonces la mueca de Naruto se hizo más profunda—si mi padre se entera de que estoy en la cárcel, tomará cartas en el asunto.

—Hm… ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que sabes?

Entonces Naruto le contó lo que sabía. Le dijo que ahora él estaba a cargo de la empresa de su padre –lo que Neji ya sabía por información de Hinata-, y también le dijo lo que sabía. Que lo acusaban de robarse un dinero de la compañía. Pero él no era un ladrón. Él no haría nada para perjudicar esa empresa, porque ese lugar era casi como una parte de él.

Cuando terminó de contar, Naruto se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró. Entonces pensó en Hinata por un momento, y su dolor se hizo más grande. ¿Qué pensaría ella ahora de él? ¿Pensaría que era un ladrón?

— ¿Estás seguro de que no malversaste ningún fondo de la compañía? —preguntó Neji. Naruto asintió — ¿Completamente seguro? —Naruto asintió de nuevo.

—Créeme Neji, yo no he tocado ni una sola moneda para mi beneficio que no sea de mis propias ganancias. Yo no sería capaz de robarle a la empresa. Genial… ¿y ahora qué pensarán los demás de mí?

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso. Ellos no pensarán mal de ti.

Naruto alzó la mirada hacia Neji y lo observó, sin entender.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Neji sonrió de medio lado, lo que solo llenó más de curiosidad a Naruto. Parecía como si Neji… estuviera asegurándose de ello de alguna manera.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Hinata?! ¡¿Neji está aquí?!

Tenten casi escupió su café al oír la noticia. Karin e Ino se quedaron en silencio con unas sonrisitas nerviosas en sus rostros. No tenían ni idea de quien era Neji. Solo sabían que era el abogado que Hinata había conseguido para Naruto. Las cuatro chicas se encontraban sentadas en un café, sin embargo Tenten llamaba la atención por comportarse de una manera que podría catalogarse como «exagerada».

—Tenten, yo…—Hinata bajó la mirada —tengo que ayudar a Naruto-kun.

— ¡¿Pero pasando por encima de mí?!

—No estoy pasando por encima de ti—dijo ella—. Lo estoy demostrando diciéndote que Neji está aquí. Además Neji-niisan es uno de los mejores abogados del país, y es el más indicado para ayudar a Naruto-kun.

Tenten se recostó contra el asiento, aún con los dientes apretados. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era cierto que Neji era uno de los mejores abogados, y que con el caso de Naruto en sus manos, éste tenía casi asegurada la libertad. Pero… ¿por qué Neji? Él la lastimó mucho. Solo la vio como un juguete.

Ella lo amó tanto cuando él solo pensaba en cumplir una apuesta.

—Además…. Admitámoslo, Tenten. Tú… aún amas a Neji.

Entonces Tenten se puso roja como un tomate, pero Hinata no supo si estaba sonrojada o era por la indignación. Pero su amiga no podía engañarla. Durante el tiempo que había estado con Tenten después de ser echada de su clan, Tenten suspiraba varias veces. En otras ocasiones se quedaba con la mirada perdida, y también le gustaba mirar por la ventana por varias horas.

Era lógico pensar que estaba pensando en alguien.

— ¡¿Qu-Qu-Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Claro que no! Yo no lo a-a-a-a… ¡Claro que no!

Hinata sonrió mientras Tenten se hundía en su propia vergüenza. Para Tenten, el tan solo pensar que Neji estaba en la misma ciudad que ella le producía unos nervios terribles. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad de saber cuáles eran los pensamientos y sentimientos de Neji al respecto ahora. Es decir, ya habían pasado un tiempo considerable. ¿Él seguiría pensando en ella? O por el contrario… ¿ya la habría olvidado? ¿Tendría pareja? ¿Estaría casado? ¿Él… habría seguido adelante, olvidándose de ella?

—No quieres hablar de él ahora, lo entiendo… —habló Hinata—así que… si quieres dejamos de hablar de él. Después de todo, Naruto-kun está en problemas. Y algo me dice que Uchiha Sasuke está detrás de esto.

Tenten se sobó la mejilla, intentando alejar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

Karin se miró las uñas mientras entrecerraba la mirada.

—Él es realmente un tonto, pero sé que no sería capaz de cometer fraude. Va en contra de su moral, y su moral es algo que conozco como la palma de mi mano. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es que… los malos rumores hagan que le quiten el mando.

—Por otro lado, no puede mandar desde la cárcel—dijo Ino—. ¿Y si Sasuke se apodera de la empresa?

Hinata apretó los dientes. Eso no podía permitirlo. Esa empresa era importante para Naruto. Era el patrimonio de su familia. Debía ayudarlo, a pesar de que las cosas entre ambos no terminaran bien. Y aunque él la hubiera estado ignorando durante mucho tiempo, ella no podía darse la vuelta y fingir que no estaba pasando nada. Tenía que ayudarlo, y no le importaba pasar por encima de su propia timidez y miedo para lograrlo. Y aunque una vocecita en su mente le decía que Naruto no haría lo mismo por ella, a Hinata no le importó. Después de todo, no esperaba que Naruto le retribuyera de alguna forma.

Ella ya se había resignado a que él nunca la vería como algo más. Y… bueno, eso estaría bien, ¿no? Ella viviría en sus fantasías, viendo como en sus sueños Naruto la observaba con ojos especiales y la trataba bien. Un mundo en el que él le correspondía a sus sentimientos. Porque tenía claro que en la vida real… eso no pasaría nunca.

Pero al menos podría imaginarlo, y de esa manera sería feliz. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

—Entonces hay que impedir que los miembros de la mesa directiva pongan al mando a Sasuke. Para eso, hay que callar los rumores—dijo Hinata.

— ¿Pero cómo hacemos eso? —preguntó Ino—. Los rumores ya están empezando a correr.

—Tendremos que manipular las mentes de todos —murmuró Hinata—. Cambiaremos la versión de los hechos, y la haremos correr entre las bocas de todos. No sé mucho de manipulación, pero Neji-niisan me comentó un par de consejos para eso.

—Claro. Neji, como siempre, es un manipulador—farfulló Tenten, escondiéndose tras su taza de café.

—Y Tenten, tú tendrás que hacerte pasar como una beneficiaria de las buenas obras de Naruto-kun. De esa manera haremos nuestra versión de la historia más creíble.

—De acuerdo… —bufó Tenten—pero tendrás que responderme unas cuantas preguntas más tarde.

Le sacaría algo de información a Hinata sobre Neji, aunque sería discreta, claro. Por algo era la maestra de la actuación, ¿no? Esos años en la academia de actuación debían servir para algo. Al menos para ocultar su vergüenza y sus verdaderas intenciones. Además, ya se hacía una idea del tipo de preguntas que podría hacerle Tenten, y podría usar eso a su favor para beneficiar a Neji.

—Entonces—dijo Karin, sonriendo de medio lado. Hinata podría ser una buena cuñada — ¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

— ¡Puf! —Karina cayó sentada en una de las sillas de la cafetería de la empresa—. Que enredo. Quien diría que el señor Uzumaki no era trigo limpio. Y yo que siempre lo vi tan correcto.

—Por otro lado, el señor Uchiha ha estado muy activo últimamente, ¿no lo crees? —comentó Honoka —. Ha estado interesándose por la empresa de una manera muy intensa. ¿Será que está tramando algo?

—No lo sé, pero por lo visto… él sería mejor presidente. ¿No lo crees tú también?

—Bueno, no podemos meternos en eso. Los miembros de la junta directiva son los que tendrán que pensar en eso. Que suerte que Minato-san y Kushina-san no se hayan enterado de nada aún, ¿no crees?

—Es verdad. Si no fuera por eso, el señor Uzumaki ya podría dar por perdida la empresa.

— ¡Chicas, chicas! — Kohana llegó corriendo hacia ellas — ¡¿Se enteraron del chisme?!

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

— ¡El señor Uzumaki nunca se robó el dinero! Al parecer hizo obras benéficas a nombre de la empresa para aumentar la publicidad, ¡pero nunca usó el dinero para él mismo! Incluso Karin insiste en que hay registros de ello, pero al parecer se perdieron misteriosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Pues, verán…

 _—_ _¡Funcionó! —Tenten reía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Mi hermano se salvó gracias al señor Uzumaki, y estoy tan agradecida… por favor… tiene que dejarme verlo… ¡tengo que darle esto aunque sea! —Tenten le mostró una ancheta a Karin—. Sé que no es mucho, pero… soy pobre y… ¡al menos quiero agradecerle con esto!_

 _—_ _¡O-Oiga, cálmese! —le pedia Karin, abrumada. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo era que Tenten era tan buena actriz? Es decir, ¡todo el mundo la miraba con la boca abierta! —. Además… usted no es la única persona a la que el señor Uzumaki ayudó. Tiene que calmarse. Solo fue una obra benéfica a nombre de la empresa. Algo para ganar publicidad._

 _—_ _¡Yo no lo veo así! —gritó Tenten, dándole un golpe a la mesa de Karin —. No entienden lo que han hecho por nosotros… yo creí que ya todo se había perdido…_

 _Entonces Tenten se fue deslizando hasta el suelo mientras lloraba y reía, hasta que quedó tendida en el suelo. Su agradecimiento era tan grande que parecía que Naruto le había salvado la vida a ella. Todos estaban pasmados. No tardaron en correr hacia ella y ayudarla a levantarse…_

—Aunque casi que no logran calmarla—dijo Kohana con una sonrisa—. Y dijo que ayudaría a que muchos más clientes vinieran a nosotros. Al parecer sabe de varios conocidos que están buscando un lugar para vivir.

—Si eso es así, las ventas se dispararán —dijo Honoka—. De esa manera lo comprobaremos.

.

—Así es—dijo Tsunade ante los miembros de la junta directiva—, si las ventas se disparan durante las próximas dos semanas, eso corroboraría las misteriosas obras en forma de publicidad, y Naruto será inocente. De lo contrario, se pedirá el permiso del señor Namikaze para ceder el control temporal a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke apretó los puños sobre su regazo, pero su rostro mostraba total tranquilidad. Nadie podría estar seguro de lo que estaba pensando justo en ese momento. ¿Sus planes saldrían a la perfección, o las ventas aumentarían arruinándolo todo? Pero se tranquilizó. No había forma de que las ventas aumentaran de golpe. La empresa era popular, pero no era líder nacional. Así que no tenía que preocuparse, ¿o sí?

* * *

—Él es Sai—dijo Ino, muy cerca de aquel hombre—. Es un experto en subir la imagen de alguien o de algo, o por otro lado, dejarla por los suelos. Además tiene muchos contactos con emisoras. Podría ayudarnos.

—Esa es una especialidad muy rara—dijo Tenten, algo perturbada—. ¿Subir la imagen de alguien, o dejarla por los suelos?

Sai solo sonreía, y Tenten se perturbó un poco. Sin duda ese hombre tenía una percepción del mundo muy diferente a la que todos los demás tenían.

— ¿Y qué relación tienes con Ino? —preguntó Karin a Sai.

—Es mi novia.

— ¡Sí! ¿No es adorable? —dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa, abrazándose a Sai muy fuerte.

—Ahahaha, claro—murmuró Tenten. Qué envidia. ¡Estúpido Neji! ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?

—Sai-kun, ¿tú puedes ayudarnos? —preguntó Hinata, acercándose a él.

—Eso no será un problema—dijo él.

Entonces Sai se dio la vuelta, y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. Todas se acercaron, y observaron por sobre el hombre que era lo que ese hombre hacía. Pero solo se le veía hacer unos garabatos extraños en un papel. Todas miraron a Ino, contrariadas, sin embargo ésta solo atinó a sonreír, como si lo que Sai estuviera haciendo fuera una buena señal.

Hinata no tenía mucho interés en como trabajaba Sai. Solo esperaba que funcionara para que las ventas subieran. Porque era obvio que lo había pensado todo con claro detalle. Si Naruto había ayudado supuestamente a empresas benéficas que luchan contra el cáncer, la publicidad debería aumentarse al igual que las ventas. Así que la única manera de que se viera reflejado eso era con la buena publicidad, y con un aumento en las ventas.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado dentro de una celda. Neji estaba haciendo todo lo que más podía para ayudarlo. Al parecer, alguien había falsificado su firma para hacerlo ver como un ladrón. No tenía duda. Sasuke tenía que estar detrás de esto. No le bastaba con quitarle a Sakura, sino que también quería quitarle la empresa. Pero la verdad… es que ya no le importaba que Sasuke le hubiera quitado a Sakura. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no habría querido olvidarse de Sakura y no le habría pedido ayuda a Hinata. Entonces no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Hinata… ¿Qué estaría pensando ella de él ahora mismo? Lo más probable es que pensara que era un imbécil. Es decir, después de huir ese día, simplemente se alejó de ella sin explicación alguna. Y ahora estaba en la cárcel, acusado de ladrón. ¿Creería ella en su inocencia, o por el contrario, se dejaría llevar por las malas lenguas? Pero por otro lado, ¿qué más quedaba? Lo más probable es que pusieran a Sasuke a la cabeza de la empresa. Se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró, agotado. No podía perderla. No podía perder esa empresa. Era el legado de su familia. No quería que una de las cosas que mantenía unida a su familia, desapareciera.

Apretó fuerte los ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran. Había hecho todo mal. Tal vez su tranquilidad fuera un poco mayor si supiera que Hinata lo estaría esperando cuando él saliera de allí. O si ella viniera a visitarlo. Pero el solo ver a Neji cada vez que venía le recordaba a aquella misteriosa mujer que había conocido, y que se había convertido en algo fascinante para él.

 _Que estúpido fue con ella._

Era un niño asustado. Asustado de lo que había empezado a sentir, pero alejarse de ella no mejoró las cosas. Alguien debería golpearlo. Bueno, la vida lo estaba haciendo. Estaba recibiendo su merecido por no caer en cuenta antes. Hinata amaba a otra persona… ¿pero por qué no había intentado borrar esa cicatriz que aquel hombre había dejado en ella? Hinata ya se había resignado a que ese hombre nunca volvería por ella. ¿Entonces por qué él no podía hacerla feliz?

 _Porque no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por él._

Toda su vida había sido tan valiente y determinado… había seguido adelante, enfrentando las adversidades, enfrentando todos los retos con valentía y luchando contra sus miedos. ¿A dónde había ido ese Naruto? Este solo era un cobarde que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una mujer. ¿Tal vez acercarse tanto a Hinata desde el principio fue un error? No. No lo era. Hinata no estaba muy bien espiritualmente antes de conocerlo a él. Su autoestima estaba aplastada, y le daba una agonía pensar que ella siguiera de esa manera.

 _No se arrepentía de haberla conocido._

* * *

El nombre de la empresa comenzó a sonar en varias de las emisoras. La publicidad fue tanta, que terminó por meterse en la cabeza de la mayoría de personas que buscaban una casa propia. Hinata junto con Ino, trabajaron en aumentar la accesibilidad en los métodos de pago, y esto ayudó a que muchas personas consiguieran casa propia con mucha más facilidad. También se regó el rumor de la buena obra del presidente de la compañía, Uzumaki Naruto, y cada vez más eran menos las personas que creían que Naruto fuera un ladrón.

Mientras tanto, el juicio se llevó a cabo. No hubo mucha audiencia. La defensa de Neji fue impecable, y Naruto lo miraba impresionado. No titubeaba. Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras. Neji, sin duda, tenía un poder de convicción enorme. Fue entonces cuando la jueza dio el veredicto que sintió que tenía esperanza.

Podría tener libertad bajo fianza.

Ahora… sus padres no debían enterarse de esto, y sabía que Karin no tenía los recursos suficientes debido a que Naruto manejaba la mayor parte del dinero. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora entonces? Tendría que pensar en ello, y rápido.

* * *

—Es decir, el jefe siempre ha sido muy bondadoso—decía Honoka, tomando una taza de café— ¿Ustedes se lo imaginan robando? Porque yo no.

— ¡Debimos esperarlo! —exclamó Karina empuñando las manos, emocionada —¡Debimos esperar que el señor Uzumaki tuviera una buena razón! Es una lástima que todo esto se volviera un malentendido en contra de él. Espero que pronto salga de la cárcel.

—Sí, yo también. Porque la verdad… —entonces Honoka se inclinó al oído de su amiga para susurrar—yo no soportaría tener al señor Uchiha como jefe. Es demasiado inflexible.

—Sí, pienso igual.

* * *

— ¡Hinata, para!

Hinata lanzaba billete tras billete sobre su mesa de café mientras mantenía los dientes apretados. Necesitaba sacar a Naruto de la cárcel cuanto antes. Al parecer Sasuke había llamado a los padres de Naruto, y llegarían pronto. Si llegaban, y veían a Naruto en la cárcel… habría serios problemas.

Naruto perdería el mando definitivamente.

Además ya no soportaba saber que él estaba en la cárcel cuando no había hecho nada malo. Lo sabía. Había escuchado por accidente a Sasuke y a Sakura en uno de los pasillos. Naruto era inocente, y a Sasuke no le importaba enviar a su antiguo amigo a la cárcel con tal de quedarse con el control.

—No me alcanza… ¡no me alcanza! —sollozó Hinata, dejando caer el último billete sobre el montón.

Hinata temblaba por el estrés. Habían sido momentos muy duros. No había podido tener ni un momento de descanso. Todo el tiempo, su mente estaba pensando en una forma de ayudar a Naruto. Había estado trabajando mucho con Sai, Tenten, Ino y Karin que desde el principio se ofrecieron a unirse al plan de sacar a Naruto de la cárcel y demostrar su inocencia.

Si quería sacar a Naruto de la cárcel antes de que sus padres llegaran, debía pagar la fianza. Pero era imposible. Era mucho dinero, y ella era pobre.

Tenten se sentó al lado de su amiga, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Es imposible, Tenten… no puedo…

—Vamos. Si fuera Naruto, él no se habría rendido ante esto.

— ¡Pero yo no soy él! —gritó ella, desesperada —. No soy tan fuerte como él. No soy capaz de enfrentar el mundo con las mismas agallas con las que él lo haría.

— ¡Si puedes! —exclamó Tenten—. Solo mírate. Tu preocupación por Naruto hizo que te olvidaras de tu timidez, y has estado trabajando activamente durante estas semanas para ayudarlo. No debes temer. Solo piensa en que lo ayudarás, y los medios irán apareciendo por el camino. Vamos. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

Hinata miró a Tenten de reojo, aunque no podía verla muy bien por las lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te-Ten… una cita con Neji-niisan.

Tenten bufó. Ya suponía la condición que había puesto Neji para ayudar a Naruto. Hinata no le había dicho nada, pero lo suponía. ¿Tener una cita con Neji? Rayos, eso sería horrible y muy incómodo. Pero no quería aumentar la deuda de Hinata.

—Está bien. Pero déjame prestarte algo de dinero.

Hinata negó, regresando su mirada al montón de billetes.

—No lo lograrás solo con esto—dijo Tenten—. Además… quedarás casi sin dinero cuando te deshagas de esta cantidad. Lo sabes, ¿no? No dejaré que pongas un solo peso más.

—Pe-Pero…

—Pero nada. Te prestaré lo que falta. Para algo gano muy bien.

—Pe-Pero… es mucho dinero… nunca podría pagártelo.

—Te diría que no es necesario que me pagues, pero conociéndote no aceptarás esto como una contribución—dijo Tenten, y por el ceño fruncido de Hinata supo que había dado en el blanco—. Solo… págame poco a poco, a tu ritmo, ¿está bien? No te apures. Para algo somos amigas.

Hinata observó a Tenten entre lágrimas, y luego la abrazó. Estaba muy feliz, pero a la misma vez tenía un nudo en la garganta. Los padres de Naruto ya venían en camino.

—Naruto se pondrá muy feliz al saber que hiciste esto por él—dijo Tenten.

Hinata negó, separándose de ella.

—No quiero que le digas. Ya he advertido a Karin y a Ino sobre ello.

—Pe-pero… ¡¿te volviste loca?! Has trabajado tanto para ayudar a Naruto… ¿y no quieres que él lo sepa?

Hinata negó de nuevo. No quería el agradecimiento de Naruto. Probablemente solo había hecho eso para sentirse mejor consigo misma. Le haría sentir mejor saber que Naruto estaba bien.

—Esto es tonto. No quieres que te recuerde, tampoco quieres que te agradezca… y así quieres estar con él. ¿Sabes que una persona normal se habría aprovechado de la situación para ganar los puntos?

Hinata agachó la mirada. Tal vez ella no era una persona normal.

—Y-Yo… no quiero las migajas de nadie. Ni siquiera las de Naruto-kun. No quiero estar junto a alguien que no me quiere…

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que Naruto no te quiere? Es decir… ¿no se te hace raro este distanciamiento repentino?

—La verdad no…—dijo Hinata sonriendo de medio lado—antes tú has durado demasiado tiempo a mi lado sin cansarte de mí. Y no lo digo para que me tengas lástima. Es porque lo he visto. He visto como las personas se han cansado de mí y me han abandonado una y otra vez. Puede que sea una reacción normal. Puede que a Naruto-kun le haya pasado lo mismo… y entonces eso sería completamente normal.

Tenten miró a su amiga sin decir nada. ¿Qué las personas se alejaran de ella era algo normal? No. Algo como eso no podía ser normal. Entonces Hinata solo se veía como una especie de imán que repelía a todas las personas sin razón alguna.

Hinata contó los billetes, y cuando terminó tomó el teléfono. Le marcó a su primo Neji y le pidió que viniera. Tenten se puso tensa a su lado, pero lo lamentó por ella. Sabía que Tenten soportaría ver a Neji, solo porque Hinata estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Sin duda, Tenten era una muy buena amiga.

* * *

 _¿Cómo pasó esto?_

Tenten caminaba al lado de Neji, con dirección hacia el lugar donde Naruto permanecía preso de la libertad. A pesar de que Hinata era su amiga, la maldecía por obligarla a acompañar a Neji. ¡Qué maravilla! Y por supuesto, no debía mencionar que conocía a Hinata delante de Naruto.

Hinata no se consideraba digna para ser recordada.

—Tenten…—murmuró Neji.

—Shh. No hables.

—Es que si no hablamos será muy incómodo.

Tenten suspiró con resignación, y rodó los ojos.

— ¿Vienes a excusarte de haberme apostado? Vamos Neji, acéptalo. Yo nunca te importé. Así que deja esta farsa de una buena vez.

—No es una farsa—dijo Neji, insistente—. De verdad me importas. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

—No me importa lo que intentes. No lo vas a lograr.

—No me importa si no quieres. Estás equivocada. Cometí un error, es cierto, pero ahora que soy más maduro tengo el poder de demostrarte que eres más importante que una apuesta.

 _Vaya, esto es como una historia de Naruto y Hinata, pero al revés. Supongo que eso me convierte en Naruto._

—Bien, inténtalo. Pero pierdes tu tiempo. He pasado años pensando que no te importo, y ese pensamiento no cambiará ahora.

Neji sonrió de lado, acercándose un poco más a Tenten. La recuperaría. Sin importar cuánto tuviera que esforzarse para ello.

—Eso lo veremos, mi querida Tenten. Eso lo veremos…

Tenten desvió la mirada con nerviosismo. No. Esto no podía ser. A este paso, se arrojaría a los brazos de Neji más pronto que tarde. Había ansiado verlo por mucho tiempo. Lo había amado con tanta fuerza… y ahora estaba allí, haciendo realidad sus fantasías. Regresando y buscando una oportunidad.

Solo esperaba poder resistirse lo suficiente, porque Neji no se había ganado su perdón.

* * *

—Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda. El policía lo miraba de manera neutral, así que no era capaz de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué más querían hacer con él?

—Puede salir.

Naruto parpadeó sin creer lo que acababa de oír. Entonces el guardia abrió la puerta, y todo se volvió más real. Naruto salió de la celda con algo de miedo, sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Có-Cómo…?

—Pagaron la fianza.

Naruto parpadeó. ¿Pagaron la fianza? ¿Quién? No tenía a nadie tan cercano como para pagar la fianza… considerando que Karin estaba pasando por un déficit económico.

¿Entonces quién lo había salvado?

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Creen que Naruto se entere de que Hinata fue la responsable-en buena parte-?

 **Chelsea:** Esto es taaaan predecible...

Lo predecible también puede ser divertido :D

 **Chelsea:** Claro que no. Dime que tiene de divertido.

Bueno... si sabes en parte que va a pasar, y te gusta lo que va a pasar, vas a estar ansioso para que pase. Por otro lado, puede que creas que va a pasar tal cosa y pase otra.

 **Chelsea:** Eso quiero verlo. Siendo tu, no tengo muchas expectativas.

Deberías tenerlas. Después de todo, eres una parte de mí. No es como que tengas otra alternativa.

 **Chelsea:**... Dios, ¿por qué me castigas?

¡Y bueno! Ahora Neji ha hecho contacto con Tenten, ¿pero logrará Neji recuperarla? ¿Y qué creen que pasó exactamente para que Tenten se enojara con él? ¡Estaré esperando sus opiniones! Y bueno, he tardado un poco, pero aqui en mi pais aun es sábado, asi que ¡aleluya! Así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ¡y nos leemos la próxima semana!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	7. El límite antes de la frustración

¡Hola a todos! Hoy a diferencia de la semana pasada he madrugado, ¡aun es sábado para todos, señoras y señores! Asi que asegurense de disfrutar este sábado, porque solo lo hay una vez a la semana. Yo les dejo este capitulo por aqui este capitulo, ¡y nos leemos al final! ;)

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

Ay no, me acabo de acordar de que ya se acabó Naruto... aqui viene otra vez... *se larga a llorar*

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 7**

 **El límite antes de la frustración**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** aruto siguió al guardia por los pasillos, en busca de la libertad. Podría ver al responsable de su salvación. ¿Sería Neji? ¿Pero Neji se sentía así de agradecido como para pagar la fianza? Tendría que preguntarle cuanto tuvo que pagar. Debió ser mucho dinero. Tendría que pagarle el dinero que habían invertido en sacarlo de lugar. Por otro lado, Neji había logrado ser de mucha ayuda. Gracias a él, la fianza fue más accesible, además de que logró descubrir que alguien estaba intentando hacerlo caer. Ahora es cuando más necesitaba su ayuda. Si Neji era capaz de descubrir quién era el culpable de todo esto, podría hacer pagar a esa persona.

Aunque ya tenía una sospecha de quien era el responsable.

Parecía que Sasuke nunca se rendiría. Él siempre se empeñaba en quitarle lo que quería. Siempre había sido así. Siempre, una y otra vez, le quitaba las cosas por las que él aspiraba. Por eso en una parte de su vida se sintió reprimido y limitado por Sasuke. Pero eso había acabado. Entonces, cuando Sakura se convirtió en su novia, se sintió feliz. Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duró mucho.

Pronto, Sakura estaba con Sasuke… una vez más. Y él se había quedado con las sobras de ellos dos. Pero entonces apareció Hinata, quien parecía haber experimentado el mismo sentimiento de represión que sintió él, solo que a un nivel mayor. Tal vez, de una u otra forma… se sintió identificado con ella.

Sasuke le había quitado a Sakura. No dejaría que le quitara la empresa también.

— ¿Neji? —preguntó Naruto, sorprendido al ver al responsable de su libertad. Luego echó un ojo a su acompañante—. ¡Tenten!

—Naruto—saludó Tenten con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Fue una suerte que lográramos negociar una fianza—Neji suspiró, recordando el trabajo que tuvo que hacer—. Ya estás libre, así que no vuelvas a hacer algo que te metas en problemas.

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy problemático! Además… alguien me inculpó a propósito—murmuró, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo—. Pero entonces… ¿ustedes pagaron mi fianza?

Tenten y Neji se miraron. No les parecía justo que Hinata hiciera tanto trabajo para ayudar a Naruto, pero que no quisiera recibir el mérito era mucho peor. A ella no le gustaba llamar la atención, y por otro lado, no era sorprendente. Hinata se había acostumbrado a permanecer entre las sombras, así que llamar la atención iría en contra de eso.

Ella se había acostumbrado a la comodidad que la oscuridad le proporcionaba.

—Bueno… —balbuceó Neji.

—No debieron… —se expresó Naruto—de verdad no me esperaba esto. Que ustedes pagaran mi fianza…

—Escucha, Naruto. Nosotros solo-

—No solo fuimos nosotros—dijo Tenten.

Naruto miró a Tenten, sin entender.

—Yo pagué una parte de la fianza, pero solo lo hice para ayudar a cierta persona que quiere ayudarte. Cierta persona que conoces desde la universidad—dijo atropelladamente. Neji la observó con los ojos muy abiertos. A Hinata no le gustaría esto—. Y… esa persona se ha estado esforzando desde hace mucho por ayudarte en todo lo que puede.

—Tenten—murmuró Neji con los dientes apretados.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres…? ¿Hablas de que tengo… un protector o algo así? —Tenten se quedó en silencio, sin saber que contestar. No había podido contenerse. Le había parecido muy injusto que Hinata no fuera recompensada por sus actos, pero no podía revelarle su identidad a Naruto. De repente éste la agarró de los hombros — ¡Tenten! ¡¿Quién es esa persona?!

—Y-Yo… —Tenten tragó grueso, y tembló. ¿Qué había hecho? Hinata se enfadaría.

—Ya basta—Neji se interpuso entre ambos y apartó a Naruto—. Lo importante es que ya estás libre. Ahora mueve tu trasero hasta la empresa. Tus padres están por llegar, y no vienen muy contentos. Tu hermana me lo dijo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mis padres? —Naruto se asustó, y eso fue suficiente para que se olvidara del tema anterior por el momento — ¡No puede ser! ¡Tengo que ir ahora!

—Ya saben del arresto, y querrán explicaciones.

—No importa—sonrió Tenten—. Estoy segura de que no tendrás complicaciones.

Naruto miró a Tenten, sin entender. Sin duda se estaba perdiendo de algo. Alguien lo estaba ayudando, y él necesitaba saber quién era.

* * *

—Parece que tu plan no salió tan bien, Sasuke-kun—decía Sakura, con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio de Sasuke—. Parece que la compañía está bien amarrada a Naruto.

—Aún no lo entiendo… mi plan era perfecto… —murmuraba Sasuke temblando, mientras mantenía los puños apretados debido a la ira y a la frustración—. ¿Organizaciones benéficas? ¿Quién rayos planeó algo tan estúpido?

—Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… ¿Aún no lo ves? No importa si separas a Hinata de él. Ella sigue cuidándolo incluso desde lejos.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con mucha atención. Al parecer ella tenía información que él desconocida. ¿La Hyuuga? ¿Ella era la responsable de esto? Creía que ella ya no era secretaria de Naruto. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando? Esa chica era una molestia. Primero interfirió con el intento de Sakura de recuperar a Naruto, y ahora estaba tirando sus planes a la basura. Era como si Naruto tuviera un maldito guardaespaldas a todas horas, cuando solo se trataba de una indefensa mujer.

Era ridículo.

— ¿Qué hizo ella? —preguntó, siseando.

—Bueno… aparte de ayudar a correr la voz de que Naruto era una buena persona, escuché que pidió ayuda para contactar con emisoras que aumentaran la publicidad. También fue una de las responsables de ampliar los métodos de pago para los compradores. Para ser una simple secretaria, tiene demasiada actividad importante, ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke entrelazó sus manos frente a él y suspiró con cansancio. Quien diría que una simple secretaria daría tantos problemas. No importaba lo que hiciera. Si ella estaba cerca, no podría derrocar a Naruto. Cuando se trataba de proteger a Naruto, ella parecía tener todo tipo de trucos bajo la manga.

Sakura suspiró.

—Me pregunto si hay alguna manera de hacer que la despidan.

Sasuke negó.

—No. El dobe está tan apegado a ella que no la despedirá… —suspiró Sasuke. Sakura lo miró en silencio. Recordó que Sasuke solía usar ese apodo para Naruto cuando éstos eran amigos.

— ¿Entonces? Puede… que Naruto de verdad ya no me quiera, ¿sabes? —murmuró Sakura con un deje de nostalgia—. Tal vez…

—Tienes razón—estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke—. Ya no podemos usar los sentimientos de Naruto por ti para manipularlo. Ya no eres la llave.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia su escritorio de caoba. No permitiría que Naruto se quedara con la empresa. Se había quedado con todo lo que Naruto alguna vez había querido, y esta vez no sería diferente. La empresa sería suya. Lo tenía decidido.

No permitiría que Naruto le ganara.

—No me gusta matar—suspiró Sasuke.

Sakura lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Ma-Matar…? Sasuke-kun…

—La Hyuuga es un estorbo. Tanto para nosotros, como para Naruto. Si no fuera así, él no la habría relevado de su cargo de secretaria. Tenemos que sacarla del camino…—y entonces de repente la voz de Sasuke se volvió siniestra—y haré lo que sea necesario para lograrlo.

Sakura se asustó. No quería ser una asesina. No quería llegar a esos extremos para conseguir el control de la empresa de Naruto. Aunque amara demasiado a Sasuke, no quería algo así. A pesar de todo, Naruto alguna vez fue su amigo, y no podía negar que en ocasiones se encontraba anhelando recuperar esa amistad. ¿Por qué sentía que había perdido más de lo que había ganado?

—Tranquila. No la mataré—dijo Sasuke—… o no mientras Naruto ceda a mis exigencias. De lo contrario… un accidente podría pasar. Y Sakura—entonces la mirada de Sasuke se volvió filosa—no se te ocurra traicionarme. Solo consígueme el expediente de esa mujer. Necesito su dirección.

Sakura temió por su vida en ese instante, pero asintió. No quería morir. No quería que Sasuke la matara. Y a pesar de eso, ella lo amaba. Por eso, si él quería deshacerse de Hinata… si eso lo hacía feliz… lo haría.

Ella solo quería verlo feliz.

* * *

—La gente hace cosas locas por amor—dijo Hinata mientras bajaba su taza de café—. Como olvidar su timidez y convocar un gran movimiento por salvar al amor de su vida.

Ino la miró en silencio. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la vacía cafetería de la empresa. Habían decidido tomarse un descanso y tomar algo. Sobre todo por Hinata, a quien todo el asunto del arresto de Naruto le había puesto el estrés por las nubes. Tenten había logrado hacerla descansar algo, pero la tensión no había desaparecido completamente.

—Y bueno… ¿me vas a decir que no estamos en esta cafetería vacía a propósito? —preguntó Ino—. Neji llamó y dijo que Naruto venía en camino. Tú lo sabías, ¿no?

Hinata tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Claro. Lo menos que quiero es incomodar. Naruto-kun tendrá un enfrentamiento con sus padres… y no será agradable. O eso creo.

Ino escaneó a Hinata silenciosamente. Luego una sonrisita se formó en sus labios. Quién lo diría. La secretaria enamorada del jefe.

—Quien diría que tenías una fijación por el jefe. ¿Esto está relacionado con que Naruto intercambiara secretarias conmigo?

—Bueno… yo… no sé qué hice mal—murmuró Hinata, mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Tal vez no quería una relación en el trabajo? Puede que lo viera como algo poco ético.

¿Poco ético? Si, como no. Si fuera eso, Naruto no le habría pedido que le ayudara a olvidar a Sakura en primer lugar. Sin duda no se había puesto una línea en hasta donde iban sus obligaciones como secretaria. O al menos Naruto no lo había hecho.

Y por eso, ella había terminado metida en un lío. Sin embargo no se arrepentía. Había logrado estar cerca de Naruto sin ser invisible, y eso la hacía feliz. Pudo experimentar lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Pudo tocar el cielo por unos instantes. Pero eso se había acabado.

Ahora solo le quedaba su vida fantaseando con ello. Naruto solo le había dado material para que sus fantasías irreales trabajaran.

—No lo sé… —murmuró.

—Bueno, Minato-san y Kushina-san ya deben estar en el edificio. Y te aseguro que Naruto también. Solo queda rezar porque todo salga bien.

* * *

Apenas Naruto llegó, fue recibido con aplausos. Aún estaba perplejo por lo que Neji le había contado de camino a la empresa. ¿Qué él había ayudado a organizaciones benéficas para el cáncer con el fin de hacer propaganda a la empresa? ¿Pero cómo era que la gente de la empresa se lo creyera? Aún no lo entendía. Alguien debió organizar todo eso. Su protector. Si, él debió ser. ¿Organizó todo ese movimiento solo para ayudarlo? Tenía que descubrir de quien se trataba. Alguien le había salvado el pellejo, y Naruto encontraría a esa persona.

Por otro lado, Naruto esperaba un severo regaño de sus padres, pero no fue así.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamó su madre, abrazándolo muy fuerte—. Que inteligente eres. Hacer propaganda para la empresa, ¡a la misma vez que ayudas a las personas! Te has vuelto un empresario más inteligente de lo que yo creí.

—Ma-mamá… necesito… respirar… —se quejó él debido a la fuerza con la que lo apretaba su madre.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó ella —. Pero es que estoy muy orgullosa de ti…

—En eso debo darle la razón a tu madre—dijo Minato con una sonrisa—. No creí que harías algo así. Aunque… eso fue arriesgado. ¿Entiendes que estuviste detenido por no reportar tus movimientos financieros? ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! Pero te lo perdono, porque me has sorprendido de una manera satisfactoria.

—Papá… yo… —Naruto no sabía que decir. Lo estaban felicitando cuando él no había hecho nada. Todo era gracias a su salvador—lo siento.

—Está bien—dijo Minato, sonriendo—. Eso fue arriesgado, pero me alegra saber que todo se solucionó.

Varias personas se acercaron a él y lo felicitaron. Naruto se sintió aturdido entre tanta felicitación, pero sus ojos estaban buscando a alguien. Incluso su hermana se acercó a darle una felicitación, pero no era ella a la que quería ver. Pero no la veía. La persona que tanto esperaba ver, no estaba allí.

Después de todo, se había comportado como un idiota.

 _¿Estaría enfadada con él?_

Sabía que las cosas no podrían ser iguales entre ellos. Pero al menos… necesitaba disculparse.

* * *

— ¡Vaya, Naruto! Me enteré de tu jugada para aumentar la publicidad de tu gente. Felicidades—le dijo Ino, pero Naruto notó un toque de sarcasmo en su voz—. Ayudar a la gente y hacer publicidad a la vez… ¿a quién se le hubiera ocurrido?

—Ino—Naruto sonrió a medias—. No me agradezcas.

—Oh, pero sí que lo hago. Fue una jugada brillante.

—Pues…—Naruto se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado. No le gustaba adueñarse de méritos que no eran suyos—yo diría que un ángel me protegió.

Ino parpadeó, sorprendida y algo conmovido. Si Hinata supiera…

— ¿Un ángel?

—Ah, no me hagas caso… soy solo yo y mis tonterías. Esto… —carraspeó, intentando encontrar su voz— ¿sabes dónde está Hinata?

— ¿Eh? Está en el archivo. Odio esa oficina llena de archivadores y papeles por todos lados, así que Hinata se ofreció a hacer algo de papeleo por mí. Sinceramente ese lugar me asfixia. Además a ella le viene bien un poco de dinero extra.

—Ya veo…—comentó Naruto, agachando la mirada. En el archivo. Ese lugar era como un lugar de aislamiento debido a la cantidad de trabajo que implicaba estar allí dentro.

— ¿Y qué tal te va con Shion? —preguntó Ino.

—Bueno… hace su trabajo. Aunque no puedo negar que Hinata era más eficiente…

—Qué lástima. Ahora es mía—dijo Ino, y le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Naruto soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña?

—Muy gracioso—dijo Ino, sonriendo de medio lado—. Bueno, si no me necesitas más, regresaré al trabajo. Necesito firmar algunos documentos que Hinata ha acomodado para mí.

Ino se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina, mientras Naruto se quedaba allí parado. Ahora tenía dos problemas. Uno era hablar con Hinata, y el otro era descubrir quién era su protector. Ambas cosas le tenían doliendo la cabeza. No podía negar el hecho de que había lastimado a Hinata, y eso no podía perdonárselo. La había lastimado cuando ella no había hecho nada más que ayudarlo, y por eso se sentía como basura.

 _¿Por qué no luchaba por ella? ¿Acaso el hecho de que Sasuke le arrebatara todos sus logros lo había convertido en alguien conformista?_

Era injusto. Hinata no se merecía sufrir por culpa de su insensatez. Pero… la extrañaba. La extrañaba mucho. Aún podía recordar aquella noche que la besó. Quería hacerlo de nuevo. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y eliminar sus miedos. Pero… era consciente de que no podía hacerlo. No cuando lo único que sabía hacer era cometer errores. Era lo único que le salía bien.

Solo quería que ella estuviera bien. Eso era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba oculta por pilas de documentos. Naruto a duras penas logró ver la cima de su cabeza, moviéndose ligeramente. Lo más probable es que estuviera moviendo papeles de un lugar para otro. Ya era algo tarde. Y si hay algo que sabían todos los que trabajaban en aquella empresa, era que quienes se quedaban en el archivo trabajando hasta tarde lo hacían en busca de horas extras. No entendía por qué Hinata necesitaba horas extras tan de repente. Creyó que estaba ganando bien. Creyó que con su sueldo le alcanzaba para vivir, aunque no viviera en las mejores condiciones. Sin embargo, Hinata no era una persona codiciosa.

¿Tendría problemas graves de dinero?

— ¿Hinata? —la llamó.

Hinata alzó la cabeza e intentó ver entre los papeles, pero no lo logró. Naruto soltó una risita ante aquella situación cómica.

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun…? —preguntó, y por el temblor de su voz se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Bueno… yo… es algo tarde. ¿No deberías irte a casa ya?

—N-N-No te preocupes… yo-yo-yo estoy bien…

Naruto se quedó en silencio, mientras veía la cima de la cabeza de Hinata moviéndose ligeramente. Había regresado al trabajo. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, su mirada pasando de un papel a otro. Había decidido concentrarse en su trabajo hasta que pudiera olvidar que Naruto estaba allí también. Sin embargo, una pregunta de él la sacó de base.

— ¿Tienes problemas de dinero?

Hinata dejó de moverse, y se quedó con la mirada fija sobre uno de los documentos. Sí, tenía problemas de dinero. Había gastado mucho en pagar la fianza de Naruto, y apenas le había quedado para la comida. No tenía dinero suficiente para pagar los servicios, y si sus cálculos le fallaban, el dinero no le alcanzaría cuando le pagaran.

Pero hacer horas extras solucionaría su problema.

—Y-Yo… solo necesito pagar unas cuentas—murmuró ella con la voz más apagada de lo normal, sin embargo esto solo fue porque ella estaba avergonzada.

Sin embargo, no podía decirle las verdaderas razones a Naruto. No quería sus migajas. Era consciente… de que él jamás la querría. Y eso le dolía. Pero a pesar de ese dolor, ella quería proteger a Naruto. Aunque él fuera el causante de su desdicha.

 _La gente hace cosas locas por amor._

—Ya veo… debe ser duro estar falto de dinero… —murmuró Naruto. Él no tenía muchos problemas económicos, debido a que tenía una buena situación económica—. Si quieres, puedo prestarte dinero. Ya sabes, para que… puedas pagar tus… deudas.

Que suerte que Hinata estaba escondida detrás de esos papeles. Si hubiera visto el sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de Naruto, habría sido vergonzoso para él.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No aceptaría un préstamo de Naruto. No quería su piedad. Además, ya tenía una deuda con Tenten. No sumaría una más a la lista.

—N-No gracias… —dijo ella con dificultad. El fuerte latido de su corazón no le dejaba pensar con claridad—ya-ya… tengo suficientes deudas.

El silencio se hizo durante largos minutos. Hinata llegó a pensar que Naruto se había marchado, pero él seguía ahí. Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Se sentía como un adolescente que se enamoraba por primera vez.

—Y-Yo… lamento haberme ido esa noche así como así.

Hinata tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta. No creyó que Naruto mencionaría ese incidente alguna vez. Pero tal vez solo fuera eso: un incidente. Después de todo, Naruto nunca había explicado el por qué se había marchado tan repentinamente. Tal vez él no quería estar allí en realidad.

—Ya no importa—se oyó decir.

—Y… bueno… —balbuceó Naruto. Hinata alzó una ceja desde su sitio. ¿Estaba tan nervioso? —también lamento… haber cancelado las sesiones de los sábados. Pero es que… la verdad es que Sakura ya no me afecta.

Hinata empujó al fondo de su garganta el nudo que crecía allí. Entendía lo que Naruto intentaba decirle. Ya no le afectaba Sakura, así que su labor había terminado. No había razón para seguirse reuniendo los sábados. No había razón para que siguieran confraternizando. De ahora en adelante mantendrían una relación estrictamente profesional, ya que al parecer, eso era lo que Naruto quería.

—Discúlpame Hinata. Por todo. No quiero que me odies.

—Yo… no te odio—murmuró Hinata, solidificando su mirada.

¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué? Ella había insistido en mantener una actitud profesional desde el principio, pero él había roto esas barreras. Si él la había sacado de su actitud profesional, ¿por qué insistía en devolverla allí tan repentinamente?

—Entonces… ¿debo llamarlo señor Uzumaki de ahora en adelante?

— ¿Eh? Pues… esto no significa que no podamos ser amigos—rio Naruto con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea, señor.

Naruto miró a Hinata, sin entender. Entonces Hinata apartó los montones de papeles que le impedían ver a Naruto, y lo observó fijamente. Él sintió como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo. Sí. Al primer día. Al día en que la contrató. No… incluso el día en el que se puso como loco y destruyó su oficina, y ella se mantuvo en calma a pesar de que salió herida.

 _¿A dónde había ido la otra Hinata? ¿Por qué había aparecido ésta de repente?_

Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Si ya logró olvidar a Sakura… usted no me necesita para nada más. ¿O me equivoco?

Naruto abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Era cierto. Su propósito inicial ya había sido cumplido. Entonces… ya no debería necesitarla para nada más… ¿cierto? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no quería que ella se alejara? Desde esa noche en la que se fue después de besarla, había decidido alejarla por completo, con el objetivo de mantener sus sentimientos bajo control. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no terminaría con el corazón roto de nuevo? ¿Qué no necesitaría ayuda para olvidar a Hinata, tal como sucedió con Sakura? Podría terminar cometiendo la locura de pedirle ayuda a Shion, y entonces todo se volvería caótico. Quería luchar por ella. De verdad quería hacerlo. Había pensado mucho en la cárcel sobre ello. Pero entonces recordó el estado deplorable en el que Sakura lo había dejado después de abandonarlo. No quería regresar a eso. Tan solo pensar en ello… sentía una punzada de desesperación en el pecho.

Miró a Hinata, intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor en su corazón. Lo sentía por Hinata… pero tenía que protegerse a sí mismo sobre ella. No podía volver a salir lastimado, porque tal vez… no volvería a recuperarse. O al menos así se sentía.

Al menos por ahora… no se sentía con el derecho de luchar por ella. Pero quería hacerlo. Con todas sus fuerzas.

La cobardía lo estaba deteniendo.

—Tienes razón…—dijo Naruto, y la voz le salió gélida y distante aunque esa no había sido su intención—no te necesito para nada más.

Entonces Naruto se dio la vuelta, y salió por la puerta. Se encaminó hacia el ascensor, y cuando ya estuvo dentro, se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiró con fuerza.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

 _Querido diario:_

 _Lo siento. El párrafo anterior no tuvo sentido. Realmente creí que algo bueno me esperaba más adelante. Pensé que quedaba alguna historia positiva que contar con Naruto-kun. Pasaron cosas maravillosas. Tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de él. Tuve la oportunidad de salir por las sombras por un instante, y estar a su lado. Para Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun o cualquier persona cercana a él, eso no representaría ningún problema. Pero yo no soy como ellos. No soy tan valiente como ellos._

 _Después de todo, lo que quedaba por contar solo era un recordatorio de que yo nunca podría estar al lado de Naruto-kun como algo más._

 _Esto es culpa mía. Debí decirle quien soy. Debí decirle que fui yo quien movió cielo y tierra para sacarlo de la cárcel. Pero nunca me he sentido merecedora de él. Debí saber que mientras ese pensamiento no cambiara en mi cabeza, nunca podría estar a su lado. Mientras no me volviera fuerte, nunca podría acercarme a él de la manera como hubiera querido. Me han pisoteado tantas veces… que sin darme cuenta empecé a pisotearme a mí misma. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso a tiempo. Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo… haría las cosas diferentes. Le sonreiría más. Lo haría reír más. Crearíamos más recuerdos juntos. Recuerdos que pudieran opacar a los recuerdos del pasado. Sin embargo, es tarde para eso._

 _Yo… estoy cansada. Estoy muy cansada. Ya no quiero que me usen más. No quiero que me ignoren más. La gente suele usarme, pisotearme y olvidarme, y yo… me he cansado. Es probable que esté cerca de mi límite._

 _._

Hinata se quedó parada frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, sintiéndose asqueada ante la persona que tenía enfrente. Solo tenía que mirarse. Había dejado que la usaran tantas veces… en especial Naruto. Estaba cansada de ser usada por él. No podía pretender tapar el sol con un dedo. Naruto no la quería ni la necesitaba. Solo que hacía parte de su espíritu amable el querer relacionarse con todos, pero ella no salía del montón.

—Estoy decepcionada de ti, Hinata… —murmuró Hinata con la cabeza gacha. Palabras como esas eran las que le había repetido Hiashi una y otra vez—. Mira en donde has terminado…

En frente del espejo, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se alejaría de Naruto permanentemente. Era lo mejor. No renunciaría a su trabajo porque necesitaba el dinero, pero no volvería a hablarle. Sí. Eso sería lo mejor. Así se mantendría a salvo, y cumpliría los deseos de Naruto de alejarse de él.

Entonces Hinata se fue a dormir con el agotamiento por las nubes, sin tener ni idea de que su frustración alcanzaría límites nuevos al día siguiente.

* * *

Esa era una mañana como todas. Naruto subía por el ascensor, con dirección a su oficina. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, él salió y caminó hacia su oficina con el ánimo un poco por el piso. La de la noche anterior no había sido su intención. Su intención no había sido aplastar a Hinata con el zapato para protegerse a sí mismo. Solo esperaba que ella no lo odiara. No podría vivir sabiendo que ella lo odia. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Pero una parte de él estaba tranquilo. Sabía que Hinata no era una persona rencorosa. Además dudaba de que ella fuera capaz de odiar a alguien, así que por eso en parte estaba tranquilo. Pero no quería relajarse así. Aunque la relación de ellos se volviera profesional, seguiría pendiente de ella, para ofrecerle toda la ayuda que ella pudiese necesitar. Estaría ahí para ella, aunque fuese desde las sombras.

— ¡Señor Uzumaki! Bienvenido —sonrió Shion, levantándose energéticamente de su asiento — ¿Cómo amaneció esta mañana?

Naruto observó a Shion, extrañado. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Shion esta mañana? Se encontraba más enérgica de lo normal.

—Bien… bien… gracias—dijo Naruto, pero la verdad es que se encontraba un poco desubicado. Todo lo que había pasado con Hinata, y ahora Shion… tantas cosas a la vez lo tenían algo perdido.

Shion observó a Naruto desde su asiento, mientras éste se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y encendía su computador. No quería pensar que estaba así por Sakura, o por la trepadora de Hinata. Esas dos tenían a Naruto exprimido. Entonces pensó que ella podría ayudarlo. Naruto estaba muy estresado, y ella era una experta quitándoles el estrés a los hombres. Además… no podía negar que Naruto le atraía. Le atraía mucho. Quería besar esos labios aunque fuese una vez. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta que éste se le puso blanco. Naruto estaba muy atractivo esta mañana.

Naruto alzó la mirada hacia Shion. Ésta no dejaba de mirarlo desde hace un buen rato.

— ¿Pasa algo, Shion? —preguntó.

Shion se levantó de su lugar con una carpeta en sus manos, y se acercó a Naruto, con pasos ágiles y sensuales. Entonces Shion se acercó hasta el lado de Naruto, y le dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio, mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos de su camisa entreabierta. Shion abrió lentamente la carpeta, mientras Naruto tragaba grueso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Tiene que firmar aquí…—murmuró Shion, apuntando sensualmente con su dedo—…aquí… y… aquí—entonces de repente señaló sus labios.

Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de repente tuvo los labios de Shion contra los suyos. Naruto se quedó paralizado, completamente sorprendido. No se esperaba eso para nada. Y al ver que no la separaba, Shion pensó que Naruto había tomado de buena manera su atrevimiento, así que de un brinco se sentó sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, y comenzó a devorarlo con besos furiosos y ardientes. Naruto se sintió aturdido, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tomó sus hombros y la apartó de un golpe con la mirada furiosa. Abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero alguien habló primero.

—Siento interrumpir.

.

 _—Hinata, ¿te importaría llevarle estos documentos a Naruto? Realmente tengo las manos llenas aquí. Sé que no quieres verlo, pero… solo tienes que ir, dejarle estos papeles en el escritorio y salir. Es sencillo._

 _Hinata recibió la carpeta con documentos que Ino le tendía. Realmente ya no le importaba. No le importaba lo que Naruto o el mundo hiciera. Se sentía demasiado cansada emocionalmente como para protestar. El mundo ya la había exprimido lo suficiente. O tal vez… era culpa de ella por creer tanto en las personas. Era su culpa por dar tanto por los otros. Tal vez… ayudar a los demás… era un error_

 _Sin contar que era su culpa por pisotearse por tanto tiempo._

 _._

 _._

Naruto se quedó paralizado. Hinata estaba allí, apretando una carpeta contra su pecho fuertemente y con el rostro pálido. Sin embargo, sus ojos no mostraban nada más que resignación. Dolorosa resignación. Naruto apartó a Shion de su regazo de un golpe, y se levantó de manera energética.

—Hi-Hinata… y-yo…

¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? No eran pareja. Pero ambos sabían que algo diferente a la amistad había nacido entre ellos.

Hinata se acercó hacia el escritorio con el rostro lívido y la mirada agachada. _Solo tienes que ir, dejarle estos papeles en el escritorio y salir._ Debía ser sencillo, pero era más difícil de lo que imaginó.

Naruto solo la observó en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos y con el corazón en un puño. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata… ¿no era suficiente pisotearla el día anterior como para hacerle esto ahora? ¡Era un maldito miserable!

Cuando Hinata estuvo frente al escritorio, solo dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio con las manos temblorosas, y luego se dio la vuelta. Se dispuso a salir de la oficina, y Naruto se sintió angustiado por ella. Debía ir más tarde a verla y verificar que estuviera bien. Tal vez llevarla a algún lugar bonito a comer algo. Siempre era ella la que se había esforzado en sus sesiones de los sábados, y además la dejó plantada en la cena de aquella noche. Necesitaba hacerla sentir mejor de alguna manera.

Pero Hinata se detuvo de repente, y se quedó de espaldas a él. Naruto la vio apretar los puños con fuerza, y sus hombros se contrajeron y temblaron. Fue entonces cuando se preocupó de verdad. Mientras tanto, Shion solo observaba todo desde una esquina, sin saber que decir, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y rezando porque esto no tuviera consecuencias.

—Ya es suficiente.

La voz de Hinata tembló por la rabia y la frustración acumulada. Naruto la miró, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

— ¡Ya estoy harta! —gritó, con su voz rompiéndose.

Las personas que se encontraban fuera de la oficina escucharon el grito. Karin giró la cabeza hacia la oficina de Naruto, asustada. ¿Esa era Hinata? Ino, por su parte, también salió de su oficina, quedándose mirando la oficina de Naruto con mucha sorpresa. ¿Qué le había hecho Naruto a Hinata?

—Hi-Hinata, yo… e-esto no es…

—Ya no quiero oír más—sollozó ella, llevándose las manos a los oídos y tapándoselos con fuerza—. Ya me han usado demasiadas veces… siempre se deshacen de mí cuando no me necesitan, en especial tú… ¡Estoy cansada de que me usen y que me olviden! —entonces se giró hacia él con un rostro de rabia bañado en lágrimas —¡Tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí! ¡Y nunca me recordarás, porque la gente siempre me olvida después de usarme!

Naruto se quedó pálido. ¿De qué estaba hablando Hinata? ¿Recordarla? ¿Acaso… la había conocido en el pasado? Imposible… no la recordaba. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Había conocido a Hinata… en el pasado…?

¿La había usado de alguna manera?

— ¿De-De qué estás hablando…? Yo… no recuerdo haberte visto en mi vida…

Hinata apretó los dientes con fuerza. El pecho le dolía demasiado. Las lágrimas no paraban. Simplemente había llegado a su límite. Pensó que podría ignorar a Naruto y trabajar en el mismo ambiente laboral que él, pero no podía soportarlo. Al menos, en ese mismo momento, no podía soportarlo.

Entonces Hinata dijo las palabras que nunca nadie además de Sasuke le había dicho a Naruto.

— ¡Te detesto, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Y también es culpa tuya! ¡Por tu culpa soy así!

Naruto se quedó lívido. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Se estaba perdiendo de algo, y de algo muy grande.

— ¡No juegues más conmigo, por favor!

—Hi-Hinata… no-no se de que estás hablando… y-yo…

—Yo… ¡estoy cansada de ser invisible!

Hinata se dio media vuelta y arrancó a correr. Las puertas se abrieron de un golpe, y Hinata pasó corriendo entre la multitud conmocionada. Hinata casi se desplomó al llegar al elevador, y oprimió el botón con gestos desesperados. La gente observó entonces la oficina de Naruto, esperando una reacción. Entonces intuyeron que sea lo que sea que Hinata le hubiera dicho, lo había dejado impactado.

Entonces por fin, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para Hinata.

— ¡Hinata!

Ella entró al ascensor, y con su puño tembloroso apretó el botón frenéticamente, desesperada para que las puertas se cerraran. Entonces Naruto salió de su oficina, desesperado, y cuando la vio en el ascensor arrancó a correr hacia ella.

— ¡Hinata, espera! ¡No!

Entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y Naruto se dio de frente contra las puertas cerradas del ascensor. Comenzó a golpear la puerta del ascensor y a llamar a Hinata, a pesar de que ella ya no estaba allí.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba sentada en un rincón del ascensor, intentando enviarle un mensaje a Ino, pidiéndole disculpas y diciéndole que ese día no podría trabajar. Ella lo entendería. Después de todo, Ino era una persona bastante comprensiva.

Le había dado pistas a Naruto… ahora él sabía… que se habían conocido en el pasado.

Ahora había hecho lo mejor. Ahora… él sería más feliz, y ella ya no estorbaría más. No la usarían más. A pesar de que se quedaría sola de nuevo. Pero… la soledad ya no era nada nuevo para ella. Entonces con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el pecho ardiéndole, intentó darse ánimos, pensando que estaría sola de nuevo y eso estaría bien, pero la verdad es que eso solo la ponía más triste.

Y Naruto bajaba corriendo las escaleras, pero se detuvo en cierto punto, jadeando. Era imposible. Eran demasiados pisos. Jamás llegaría abajo antes que ella.

El pecho le dolió aún más, y se dio cuenta de que había abusado de ella.

 _—Hinata… ¿qué te he hecho?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Chelsea:** Le tienes manía a Shion, ¿no?

Y eso que ni he visto la pelicula en la que sale Shion. Irónico, ¿no? La cosa es que... ella es la que mas encaja como rival. Ella y Sakura, pero Sakura me cae bien :( A Shion no la conozco mucho asi que...

 **Chelsea:** Nunca cambiarás...

Bueno, pero Shion solo sintió un impulso repentino. No lo hizo para hacerle un mal a Hinata, asi que esto la hace diferente :D

 **Chelsea:**...Maria, se acabó Naruto.

¡Aahhhh! ¡No me lo recuerdes! *se larga a llorar*

 **Chelsea:** Jejejeje, eso funciona

*se limpia las lágrimas* Bueno... el hecho de pensar que ya no habrán mas capitulos de Naruto por semana me pone triste, pero... aun me queda Boruto. Lo esperaré con ansias. Tengo curiosidad por saber como Boruto piensa superar a Naruto, considerando también que Boruto no es un jinchuriki. Eso lo hará un poco más dificil para él, pero si hay algo que ya tengo claro después de ver tanto Naruto es que mientras luches por algo con fuerza, cualquier cosa es posible a pesar de las circunstancias. Kishimoto, estaré esperando para ver que tienes planeado...

Por cierto, ver a Naruto y a Hinata a punto de casarse fue tan asdjalsijdaskdkla... *le da un ataque*

¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Cuales son sus opiniones? Ya no estamos tan lejos de saber por qué Naruto no recuerda a Hinata, pero no esperen gran cosa porque va a ser la cosa mas pendeja del mundo para muchos, creo yo :v , pero desde aqui las cosas no seguirán iguales. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? ¡Dejen sus comentarios! ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y hasta la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	8. El pasado traído al presente

¡Nos leemos al final!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **El pasado traído al presente**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata se encontraba en un rincón de su cuarto, con las cortinas abajo y con el diario en su regazo. Se había puesto el pijama más cómodo que tenía, y las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas. No se molestó en secarlas. No tenía sentido. Tenía la mirada perdida desde hace varios minutos, mirando hacia las páginas del diario que se asemejaban a la nada, a pesar de que éstas estaban llenas de letras. Entonces, con el diario en su regazo, comenzó a leer las viejas páginas, sintiendo cómo había perdido la mayoría de su vida. Sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado una parte de su vida. Los amigos y las risas deberían ser parte de la vida de un adolescente, sin embargo ella nunca había sido tan sociable. No había podido ser feliz, riendo con un grupo de amigos.

Le habían arrebatado algo que a casi todos los demás se les había dado el derecho de tener.

.

— _¡Hanako! ¡Por fin te encuentro!_

 _—Mi-Mi nombre es Hi-Hi-Hinata…_

 _—Sí, sí, como sea. ¿Puedes ayudarme con matemáticas discretas? ¡Por favor! Escuché que a ti se te da de maravilla._

 _Hinata se quedó observando a Naruto, quien le rogaba mientras mantenía sus manos juntas en forma de plegaria y cerraba sus ojos, suplicante. Miró a Tenten, y esta le guiñó un ojo. Entonces sonrió. Sí. Esta era su oportunidad para estar más cerca de Naruto. Y tal vez, con el tiempo… ellos podrían ser más amigos, y luego…_

 _—Cla-Claro… será un placer, Naruto-kun._

 _— ¡Yei! ¡Gracias! —saltó él, emocionado —¡Entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca a las dos!_

 _Naruto salió del salón con emoción, mientras que Hinata apretaba sus manos contra su pecho mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía una oportunidad. Ella y Naruto se verían para estudiar, y eso la ponía más feliz. No era una cita, pero… ¡bueno, sí! ¡Era una cita de estudios! Pero nada más. Pero se esforzaría. Se esforzaría para ser un poco menos invisible, y que Naruto pudiera fijarse en ella como algo más que una tutora._

 _—Veo que presentarte a Naruto fue buena idea—dijo Tenten con una sonrisa—. Ahora él recurre a ti cuando tienes problemas._

 _—Sí… creo que lo ayudaré siempre que pueda—dijo Hinata, sonriendo—. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _Entonces Hinata se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía fe. Tenía fe de que si se esforzaba, Naruto por fin la vería. Se harían amigos. Entonces podría reír con él, así como sus amigos lo hacían. Podría hacer parte de eso. Y lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo…_

 _._

 _Hinata se encontraba sentada en unas mesas de la biblioteca, mientras jugueteaba con su lápiz. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Naruto tardaría mucho en llegar? Esperaba que lo hiciera pronto. Se encontraba sentada sola en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, y no podía evitar sentirse observada por todas partes, a pesar de que nadie la estaba mirando. ¿Tal vez debía fingir estudiar para mezclarse entre la multitud?_

 _De repente, alguien se desparramó en la otra silla, y Hinata respingó. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Naruto. Se encontraba jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo para llegar. ¿Habría estado ocupado?_

 _—Perdóname Hinako, pero casi no logro llegar… —se excusó él con una sonrisa floja._

 _Hinata intentó sonreír, aunque le salió con una mueca. No sabía por qué Naruto se olvidaba de su nombre con tanta facilidad._

 _—Mi-Mi nombre es Hinata…. No Hinako…_

 _— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, lo siento! Soy malo con los nombres—dijo él, avergonzado—. Por favor, ayúdame. Tengo un examen en dos días, y necesito salvar esta materia. ¡Por favor Hinata, ayúdame! Sé que tú puedes ayudarme a aprobar… si lo haces, te estaré eternamente agradecido…_

 _Hinata suspiró, y observó el libro de matemáticas discretas que estaba en el escritorio. Lo había tomado de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca para ayudar a Naruto. Entonces tomó su cuaderno y un lápiz, y se dirigió a Naruto. Decidió esforzarse para que su voz saliera firme. No se dejaría intimidante._

 _Tenía que ser fuerte si quería que él se fijara en ella._

 _—Mu-Muy bien. Saca tu cuaderno. Vamos a empezar…_

 _Y durante ese día y los que faltaban para el examen, Naruto y Hinata trabajaron duro, intentando que Naruto comprendiera los procedimientos. Fueron jornadas un poco largas y duras, pero Naruto solo esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para aprobar, mientras que Hinata pensaba en lo cerca que estaba de Naruto, y esperaba que pudiera estar más de cerca con él en el futuro._

 _Sin duda, las prioridades de cada uno estaban en extremos diferentes._

 _._

 _Hinata se encontraba fuera del salón donde Naruto realizaba la prueba, esperando, y con una gran sonrisa. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que esperaba que ahora si Naruto la viera a algo cercano a una amiga. Por eso había ido hasta allí. Había decidido llenarse de valor y esperarlo para saber los resultados, aunque no dudaba que a Naruto le iría bien. Después de todo, ella le había enseñado._

 _De repente la puerta del salón se abrió, y las personas empezaron a salir. Al poco tiempo salió Naruto, y vio que caminaba emocionado hacia ella. Hinata se acercó a él, y abrió la boca para preguntar cómo le había ido, pero entonces Naruto pasó por su lado. Hinata se detuvo en su sitio, y a unos metros detrás de ella escuchó unas voces._

 _— ¡Lo hice, Sakura-chan! ¡Lo hice! ¿Ves que no soy tan idiota? ¡Pude aprender!_

 _—Vaya, te felicito Naruto—dijo ella—. De verdad me has impresionado._

 _— ¡Es verdad! —rio Kiba—¡Naruto, el idiota cabeza hueca pudo hacer bien un examen! ¡Estoy muy impresionado!_

 _— ¡He-he! ¡Soy increíble! ¿No crees, Sakura-chan?_

 _—Claro, claro—bufó ésta con una sonrisa._

 _Hinata se quedó paralizada en su lugar. Pensó que Naruto hablaría un momento con sus amigos y luego iría a saludarla, pero eso no pasó. A los cuantos minutos, Hinata vio como Naruto y sus amigos desaparecían entre risas por el pasillo, y se sintió mal. Era un estúpida por solo pensar que ayudarlo una vez significaría convertirse en su amiga._

 _No era suficiente._

 _Entonces Naruto siguió pidiéndole ayuda a Hinata, y ella siguió aceptando, con el objetivo de acercarse más a él como una amiga. Sin embargo, Naruto casi siempre olvidaba su nombre, y sus esfuerzos por sacar altas notas eran para sorprender a Sakura, ya que Sasuke tenía unas notas demasiado altas. Sin contar que los intentos de Hinata para entablar conversación eran bastante malos._

 _Siguieron trabajando de esa manera, cada uno con las esperanzas de alcanzar una meta, pero al final ninguno tuvo lo que quería al final de la carrera._

 _Y cuando se graduó, mientras abrazaba a Naruto mientras éste no entendía el porqué del abrazo, pensaba en que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano._

 _Al final, Naruto solo la había usado como todos los demás._

* * *

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata, abre la puerta!

Unos fuertes golpeteos sonaban en la puerta. Hinata suspiró con la cabeza agachada. Así que era eso. Naruto ya había llegado. Había sospechado en que no tardaría mucho en seguirla. Pero ya no le importaba. Ya no le importaba seguir intentando. Se sentía agotada. Había pasado mucho tiempo intentando convertirse en alguien importante para él, mucho tiempo intentando que la notara. Pero ya no podía más. No podía. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir intentando.

Sin embargo, era su culpa. Pasó tanto tiempo intentando que Naruto la notara que, cuando por fin lo hizo, ella no colaboró. Si no se hubiera rendido con él, tal vez…

— ¡Hinata! ¡Sé que estás ahí! Déjame hablar contigo un momento—pidió Naruto con voz desesperada—. Solo un segundo. Por favor… te lo ruego.

Era irónico. En el pasado, Naruto casi ni podía recordar su nombre y pasó de ella una y otra vez, pero ahora se encontraba golpeando su puerta con el único deseo de poder verla. La lástima sin duda tenía efectos poderosos.

No quería las migajas de Naruto, y esa era la verdad. Estaba cansada de quedarse con las sobras. Con las sobras del amor de su padre, con las sobras de la atención de Naruto, con las sobras de la aceptación de su familia… ya estaba cansada de no ser merecedora de un cariño real.

Tomó su celular, que no estaba muy lejos de ella, y marcó un número con lentitud. Casi no tenía ánimos ni para marcar. Mientras marcaba, escuchaba los ruegos de Naruto al fondo, pidiéndole que abriera la puerta. Ignoró sus gritos, y pulsó el botón verde. Entonces se llevó el aparato a la oreja, y cuando alguien descolgó el teléfono, musitó:

—Seguridad.

.

—Vamos Hinata… por favor… —rogaba Naruto, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la puerta de Hinata—. Sé que estás lastimada… por favor, por favor déjame explicarme. Yo… necesito verte. Detesto saber que estás así por mi culpa… aunque también detesto verte así por cualquier otra cosa…

Naruto cerró los ojos contra la puerta. Había sido ignorante. Se había enfocado en protegerse a sí mismo y en su propio beneficio, tanto que se olvidó de ella y de lo que pudiese sentir. Ella había hecho mucho por él. Tanto que… se habían conectado de una manera impresionante, y había llegado a quererla con más fuerza de la que quería a Sakura. Pero nunca le hizo a Sakura algo como lo que le hizo a Hinata. Nunca la lastimó de esa manera…

Era injusto…

—Hinata… yo… yo…

Entonces una persona lo tocó por el hombro, y Naruto se dio la vuelta. Un par de guardias de seguridad lo observaban, con los brazos cruzados. Naruto los miró, patidifuso.

—Señor, tendremos que pedirle que se marche. Está molestando a la gente alrededor.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto, indignado —. No, yo no me voy a ir. Necesito hablar con-

—Tiene que marcharse—dijo el otro—. Si se rehúsa a irse, tendremos que usar la fuerza. Por favor, no nos obligue.

— ¡No me iré sin hablar con Hinata! —exclamó Naruto, muy dispuesto a no moverse de allí hasta que Hinata abriera la puerta.

Ambos hombres se miraron, y asintieron. Entonces cada uno agarró a Naruto de un brazo, y comenzaron a jalarlo fuera de allí.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! ¡He dicho que me suelten, maldita sea!

Naruto siguió empujando y quejándose mientras pataleaba. Mientras veía la puerta de Hinata alejarse, su angustia crecía. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que…

Poco después, los guardias lanzaron a Naruto fuera del edificio, tirándolo al suelo. Naruto se quejó por el dolor de la caída, y luego se levantó con lentitud. La preocupación seguía viva en sus ojos. Ahora esos guardias no lo dejarían acercarse a su apartamento, ¿cómo llegaría a ella? Debía haber alguna manera. Tenía que hablarle. Tenía que calmar su dolor, y averiguar por qué Hinata lo conocía en el pasado.

— ¿Naruto?

Naruto alzó la mirada, algo consternado. Vio a Tenten y a Neji, que se acercaban a él. Bastante abrazados, a decir verdad. Naruto sabía de la apuesta que Neji había hecho sobre Tenten en el instituto, así que era impresionante ver que esos dos se habían perdonado el uno al otro. Parecía que venían de pasar la noche juntos después de una cita.

—Ah, Tenten, Neji… —los saludó Naruto, desanimado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Tenten, con una sospecha que la empezaba a preocupar.

—Yo… quería hablar con… Ah, no importa. Yo… —entonces fijó su mirada en el edificio con determinación—encontraré la manera de entrar.

Tenten y Neji se miraron.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Neji.

—Es que… —Naruto se rascó detrás de la cabeza, apenado— lastimé a una persona muy importante para mí, e intenté hablar con ella, pero los guardias me echaron.

—No puede ser… —Tenten abrió los ojos a más no poder, y miró hacia el edificio. Apretó los dientes con fuerza—Naruto… ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!

—Yo… yo…

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Tenten, y salió corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

Naruto se quedó patidifuso, sin entender la reacción de Tenten. ¿Acaso se estaba perdiendo de algo importante? Neji, por su parte, se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Era cierto que no tenía muy buenas relaciones con Hinata, y que no le interesaba convertirse en su amigo, pero… era abogado y reconocía la injusticia cuando la veía. Hinata merecía ser recompensada por todas sus acciones, pero no lo estaba siendo.

Neji se quedó observando a Naruto durante varios instantes. Naruto tenía la preocupación marcada por todo su rostro. Se notaba que estaba preocupado por Hinata. Entonces pensó que lo que Hinata estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez. Gracias a Tenten se enteró de lo que había sucedido: de como Hinata se había encontrado con Naruto después de mucho tiempo sin verlo, y de cómo este no la había recordado. Supo que Hinata estaba manteniendo oculta su identidad ante Naruto.

Pero eso tenía que acabar.

Su prima debía dejar de ser tan idiota.

—Naruto—lo llamó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ofuscado, resistiéndose para no volver a entrar al edificio.

— ¿Quieres ayudar a Hinata?

Naruto lo miró, muy sorprendido. ¿Cómo conocía Neji a Hinata? Neji era un Hyuuga, y Hinata también… pero dudaba que todos los Hyuuga se conocieran entre ellos. ¿Podría ser esta una excepción?

— ¿Cómo la-?

— ¿Quieres ayudarla o no? Deja las preguntas para después —espetó Neji, y Naruto se quedó de piedra. Sin embargo, asintió.

Era cierto. Resolvería sus dudas más tarde. Hinata era más importante ahora mismo.

—Sí. Si quiero—dijo él.

—Entonces vete a tu casa—explicó Neji. Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero su amigo continuó antes de que pudiera decir algo—, y busca tu álbum de fotos. Entonces entre las fotos, revisa cada una hasta que te encuentres con las fotos de la universidad. Por último, revisa la foto que les tomaron a todos los graduados el día de la graduación.

Naruto se quedó sin saber que decir. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Buscar su álbum? ¿Para qué? ¡Eso no venía al caso ahora!

— ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo, Neji?! ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Tengo que-!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te estoy diciendo como ayudar a Hinata!

Naruto se quedó en silencio, con la mandíbula apretada. No entendía como eso iba a ayudarla.

—No entiendo… cómo eso ayudará a Hinata.

—Confía en mí. Lo hará. Y después de que revises ese álbum, sabrás el por qué.

Naruto observó el edificio de Hinata una vez más y trastabilló un poco en su sitio, pensando entre irse a su apartamento y hacerle caso a Neji, o quedarse e intentar entrar una vez más. Observó a Neji una vez más, y terminó por ceder. Sabía que Neji era muy inteligente, y si él decía que así ayudaría a Hinata, entonces debía ser verdad.

Debía averiguar que estaba pasando de una vez por todas.

Y así lo hizo. Llegó a su apartamento lo más rápido que pudo, y en cuanto llegó a su habitación, rebuscó en sus cajones con la esperanza de dar con el álbum. Sin embargo, no lo encontraba, y comenzó a armar un desastre mientras seguía buscando. Tenía que encontrar ese álbum. Tal vez fuera el único objeto que tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba.

 _«¿Estudiaste en la misma universidad que yo, y la misma carrera? ¡Increíble!»_

 _«Él nunca se fijó en mí. Durante la universidad, le prestaba dinero para el almuerzo, lo ayudaba en sus deberes y le ofrecía mi ayuda cada que podía, pero nunca me hizo mucho caso. Y ahora ni siquiera me recuerda, pero si recuerda a mi mejor amiga.»_

 _«Es culpa mía. Soy demasiado invisible. Debí usar más maquillaje, ponerme faldas cortas y medias enmalladas. O tal vez debí saltarle encima. Tal vez así habría llamado su atención.»_

 _«Yo pagué una parte de la fianza, pero solo lo hice para ayudar a cierta persona que quiere ayudarte. Cierta persona que conoces desde la universidad. Y… esa persona se ha estado esforzando desde hace mucho por ayudarte en todo lo que puede.»_

 _«¡Tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí! ¡Y nunca me recordarás, porque la gente siempre me olvida después de usarme!»_

Mientras buscaba, las piezas comenzaron a conectar en su mente. Hinata lo había sacado de la cárcel. Ella había evitado que su nombre se manchara. Todas las conversaciones regresaron a él, y algo en su mente se iluminó. Entonces temió lo peor.

—No, no puede ser…—murmuraba desesperado mientras buscaba—no puedes ser ella. Hinata… no… no puedes ser…

Entonces por fin encontró el álbum. Se sentó sobre su cama, y se apresuró a abrirle. Entre las fotos, buscó aquellas que eran de la época de la universidad. Encontró diversas fotos con Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Rock Lee, Chouji… incluso tenía un par con Tenten. _Pero no tenía ninguna con ella._ Entonces vio una foto que se había tomado con Sakura y Sasuke, y distinguió dos figuras más lejos. Una de ellas era Tenten, pero la otra estaba de espaldas. Y tenía el cabello azul…

Lo recordó. La había conocido. Había conocido a Hinata en la universidad.

Volteó las páginas con rapidez, buscando la del día de la graduación. Y la encontró. Él se encontraba sonriente, vestido con su toga y birrete en medio de todos sus compañeros vestidos, y a sus lados, se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura, quienes a sus lados respectivamente se encontraban más personas. Con el dedo buscó a Hinata, y la encontró. Se encontraba con las manos unidas al frente, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo su cabello no permitía que sus ojos se vieran muy bien, y le daba una apariencia algo sombría, sin contar que sus ojos estaban algo irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

Era ella. La chica de la que siempre olvidaba su nombre.

La que le había ayudado siempre, y a la que él nunca le agradeció.

Hinata estaba enamorada de él.

Soltó el álbum, y éste cayó al piso. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, e intentó respirar calmadamente. Pero era muy difícil. Había estado lastimando a Hinata desde la universidad. Se sentía como un completo imbécil. Lo único que Hinata siempre quiso fue acercarse a él, pero él nunca se lo permitió. Siempre la ignoró, a excepción de cuando necesitaba su ayuda, e incluso olvidaba su nombre.

Ahora entendía por qué Hinata había llegado a su límite.

¿Pero qué haría? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía curar las heridas de esa preciosa mujer que lo había estado cuidando desde la universidad? La había hecho pasar por mucho. No era justo para ella. Era su ángel. Lo ayudó en la universidad, lo ayudó a olvidar a Sakura, lo sacó de la cárcel, protegió su buen nombre… ¿y él que había hecho por ella?

Se sentía como si no hubiera hecho nada.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se disculparía con ella? ¿Cómo la haría sentir mejor? ¿Cómo… cómo eliminaría toda esa soledad y dolor que tenía reprimida en su alma? ¿Cómo sanaría su corazón roto?

—Hinata… yo… soy un gran imbécil.

* * *

Hinata no abrió la puerta a pesar de los llamados de Tenten. Neji se paró a su lado, mientras ésta golpeaba la puerta de su amiga con fuerza, pidiéndole que abriera y preguntándole si había pasado algo con Naruto. Sin embargo, Hinata seguía sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con la cabeza gacha, con el cabello cayéndole en el rostro, formando una cortina de cabello para que así nadie pudiera verla, a pesar de que estaba sola.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Abre!

— ¡Tenten! ¡Es suficiente! —la sujetó Neji—. Así no lograrás nada. Además… ¿no lo ves?

Tenten lo miró, sin comprender.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues… ella siempre hace esto. Huye—dijo Neji con una expresión severa en su rostro—. ¿Por qué crees que Hiashi-sama la expulsó del clan? Ella es defectuosa comparada con el resto de los Hyuuga. Los Hyuuga son conocidos por ser fuertes y determinados, pero ella es débil. Hiashi-sama no podía permitir que un defecto manchara el buen nombre del clan.

— ¿Qué…? —Tenten apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Hinata? ¿Defectuosa?

—Ella… nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte. Por eso la echaron del clan. Pero… a pesar de todo, debo admitir que cuando Naruto estuvo en la cárcel, afrontó la situación con mucha valentía. Después de todo… si tiene algo de Hyuuga en la sangre.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó Tenten, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Ninguno de ustedes entiende lo que Hinata ha tenido que pasar… ni tú… ni el clan Hyuuga… ni Naruto.

Neji abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—No cuando todos están tan ciegos—continuó ella—, cuando se dedican a pensar solo en sí mismos y en sus propósitos, y se olvidan de los demás a su alrededor. Todos ustedes… son unos egoístas. Y si Hinata está así ahora mismo, es por culpa de todos ustedes.

Neji miró a Tenten, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Tenten había estado haciendo. Tenten sabía que Hinata se encontraba en una etapa de autodestrucción, con un reloj de cuenta regresiva. Sabía que ella no soportaría más en algún punto, y por eso había estado tanto a su lado, apoyándola, evitando que la cuenta regresiva llegara a cero.

Pero al final, había llegado a cero de todas formas.

—No tienes derecho a odiar a Hinata cuando le han arrebatado todo y te lo han dado a ti—murmuró Tenten. Neji la observó, muy sorprendido—. Deja de ser egoísta por un minuto y piensa en cómo hacerla sentir mejor por una vez.

Neji no dijo nada por un rato, pero al poco tiempo agachó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Lo lamento.

Tenten lo miró.

—Hiashi-sama… cometió un error al expulsarla del clan. Cometimos un error en marginarla. Eso… solo hizo peor las cosas para ella. Pero… ahora hay que pensar en cómo ayudarla.

Tenten alzó una ceja.

— ¿En serio? ¿No pedirás nada a cambio esta vez? ¿Cómo otra cita conmigo?

Neji sonrió de medio lado y la miró con una sonrisa coqueta.

—No. Aunque… si me ofreces otra cita, no me voy a oponer.

Finalmente Neji logró convencer a Tenten de dejar a Hinata en paz. Ella estaba muy agobiada, y tal vez lo que quería estar sola. Debían darle su tiempo para que se lamiera las heridas por su cuenta, y entonces, cuando saliera de su madriguera, harían algo para ayudarla.

Para intentar reparar el error que por tantos años se había cometido.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba de pie junto a la estufa, descalza. Revolvía algo en una olla. Le había dado hambre, así que decidió hacer algo de comer. Sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviera en modo automático. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía, y ya se había cortado con el cuchillo cuatro veces. Pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente estaba demasiado agobiada, pero tenía hambre y eso no la dejaba estar en paz.

Tomó un sorbo de la sopa que estaba preparando, pero su rostro no mostró satisfacción ni asco. Parecía que ya no tuviera ánimos de mostrar algún sentimiento. Se encontraba plana, vacía y exprimida. Ya no le quedaba más por ofrecer.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado por la ventana. Al poco tiempo, sintió una mano envuelta en un pañuelo que le apretaba la boca con fuerza, como si fuera a romperle la mandíbula. Sin embargo, el pañuelo tenía algo extraño…

Y de un momento a otro, perdió la conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

.

Naruto no apareció por el apartamento de Hinata por un par de días. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y decidir qué haría ahora. Tenía que encontrar una manera de reparar todo el daño que había hecho. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría como hacerlo. Sin embargo, para él era claro que no permitiría que Hinata se quedara así como estaba. Esa no era una opción. La sanaría, su objetivo estaba claro. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Pero mientras no se rindiera… las formas de lograrlo aparecerían.

Ahora entendía la reacción de Tenten. Entendía por qué se había mostrado tan preocupada y enfadada cuando le contó qué hacía fuera del edificio de Hinata. Entonces… Hinata supo quién era él todo el tiempo. Desde el principio, incluso cuando le pidió lo de Sakura…

Ella nunca lo olvidó. No como él lo hizo con ella.

Sin duda se había comportado como un imbécil, pero ahora encontraría la manera de reparar su error. Así que por eso se alistó para ir a verla. Sabía que ella no abriría la puerta. Sabían que estaba ahí, pues el portero la había visto entrar. Sin embargo, la preocupación aumentaba por no saber nada de ella. Hace dos días que no sabía nada de ella, y ni Tenten ni Neji habían logrado que abriera la puerta.

Pero el día de hoy, él entraría. No le importaba si tenía que tirar la puerta. Iba a entrar y a verla, porque ya su desaparición lo estaba angustiando. No soportaría irse a la cama una vez más sin saber qué había pasado con ella.

Así lo hizo. Se subió a su elegante auto, y se dispuso a conducir. El auto emprendió su marcha por las calles, con dirección al apartamento de Hinata. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver un par de autos de policía estacionados fuera del apartamento. También había una ambulancia, y entonces se imaginó lo peor.

Estacionó su auto en el primer lugar que encontró. Bajó del auto precipitadamente, y arrancó a correr con rapidez sin verificar si había puesto el seguro al auto. Entró al edificio corriendo, y se dirigió al ascensor.

 _No podía ser Hinata. No podía ser por ella que estaban esos autos de policía y esa ambulancia ahí. Si fuera así, entonces eso significaría…_

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Naruto echó a correr, desesperado, y no pudo evitar gritar.

— ¡Hinata!

Algunos policías lo miraron de reojo. A Naruto se le detuvo el corazón en el auto al ver que los policías se encontraban fuera del apartamento de Hinata. Y la puerta. La puerta estaba abierta.

¡La puerta estaba abierta!

Naruto frenó de golpe frente a la puerta abierta, y entonces olfateó. Había un ligero olor a gas. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué olía a gas? Y entonces lo relacionó con la ambulancia de afuera, y eso hizo que se preocupara aun más.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! —le preguntó a los policías con desesperación — ¡¿Por qué huele a gas?!

—Los vecinos se estaban quejando porque un olor intenso a gas venía de este apartamento—explicó uno de ellos—. Un par de vecinos tuvieron que ser remitidos al hospital por la inhalación del gas.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Gas? ¿Acaso Hinata había… había intentado quitarse la vida?

— ¿Y la mujer que vive aquí? ¿En dónde está?

—No lo sabemos—dijo el policía—. Solo encontramos una olla quemada, con algo que parecía ser sopa inicialmente. Eso, y además la llave del gas que estaba abierta. Puede que tuviera llama, tal vez se apagó con el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta de la sala. Es probable que la hayan raptado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto, sintiendo como el suelo se resquebrajaba a sus pies.

¿Raptada? ¿Hinata… estaba secuestrada? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ella nunca salió de su apartamento! ¡¿Quién querría hacerle daño?! Se asustó mucho. No era suficiente con que tuviera una muerte emocional… sino que ahora también estaba en riesgo de tener una muerte física.

Entró al apartamento de Hinata, y miró hacia los lados con desesperación, con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de ella. Pero no había nada. Solo había policías por todos lados, examinando. Naruto siguió recorriendo el lugar, recordando todos los buenos momentos que había compartido con ella allí. Veía aquellas sesiones de los sábados, y entonces en seguida veía la escena actual.

Hinata estaba desaparecida.

Se apresuró a llamar a Neji. Le contó sobre lo sucedido, y en el fondo se pudo escuchar la voz de preocupación de Tenten. Aunque ella no hubiese escuchado nada, ya intuía que algo iba mal. Neji afrontó la situación con la mayor tranquilidad, pero Tenten no parecía tan tranquila, y dijo que irían para allá inmediatamente.

Entonces colgó. Mantuvo su celular entre las manos, y entonces vio que las manos le temblaban de manera incontrolada. Intentó controlarse, pero el temblor le ganaba. No sabía en donde estaba Hinata. Alguien la había secuestrado. ¿Pero cuántas personas querrían hacerle daño a Hinata? ¿Qué daño podría haber causado una persona como ella? ¿Quién podría estar en su contra? Pero… sin importar quien fuera, encontraría a esa persona y haría que mordiera el maldito polvo. Y donde se atrevieran a hacerle tan siquiera el más mínimo daño… se la verían con él.

Corrió hasta la habitación, y entonces observó la enorme cama. La cama en la que él la había besado, y la misma cama en la que él la había abandonado. Buena parte de todo lo malo se había desencadenado de allí. Si él no la hubiera abandonado, si se hubiera quedado con ella… no habría tenido que reprimirse. No habría tenido que alejarse de ella. No la habría lastimado aún más, y habría podido evitar que la raptaran.

Algo en un rincón de la habitación llamó su atención. Era un cuaderno de color morado, que se veía inusual. Naruto se acercó a él, y lo abrió con lentitud, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que era.

El diario de Hinata.

No sintió pena. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba Hinata mientras él la lastimaba en la universidad. Se apresuró a mirar las páginas de la época en la que estaban en la universidad, y vio que Hinata, de una forma u otra, no parecía infeliz. Se alegraba por los pequeños detalles. Se alegraba cuando él le pedía ayuda, cuando podía hablar con él, cuando se acordaba de su nombre, incluso cuando le daba un par de palmaditas en la cabeza… con esas pocas cosas Hinata había logrado convencerse de que era feliz.

Era demasiado poco para alguien tan buena. En cambio, él tenía tanto… pero Sakura era lo único que quería. Había sido un egoísta. Solo se había preocupado por sí mismo, y por sus necesidades. Pero ya basta de eso. Esta vez, no ignoraría a Hinata. No ignoraría la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Él iba a encontrarla, estuviera donde estuviera. No se iba a detener hasta verla otra vez.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Bueno... alguien por ahi adivinó lo que iba a pasar en este capitulo, ¡asi que felicidades a quienes lo hayan intuido! Y se los dije, la razón por la que Naruto no recordaba a Hinata era muy tonta. Pero bueno, Naruto siempre ha sido medio despistado. Aunque la verdad es que ese tipo de personas existen, porque me he topado con unas cuantas por ahi ¬¬ . La verdad es que iba a corregir este capitulo y a añadirle y quitarle cosas, pero lastimosamente no he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente. Así que, ¡pues nada! se queda como la Maria del pasado lo escribió. Estoy algo de afán, pero al menos he podido dejarles el capitulo. ¡Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, y hasta la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	9. El momento de actuar

Solo debo decir que... odio esos momentos en los que todo se cierra y no puedes guardar. Bueno, eso me acaba de pasar. ¡Pero pues nada! Tenía que volverlo a intentar. ¡Asi que hola a todos! Por suerte aun es sábado, asi que no me he retrasado del todo. Aqui les dejo el capitulo, y nos leemos al final. :D

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **El momento de actuar**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía en donde se encontraba. Solo sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza, y el cuerpo dormido. La sensación no resultaba ser agradable. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, e intentó aclarar la vista. Entonces fue cuando notó que no se encontraba en su apartamento, y en ese momento se asustó. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Ella no se había ido a dormir en un lugar como ese!

El corazón se le aceleró de golpe, y las pupilas le comenzaron a temblar. Las manos también temblaron, y el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Se encontraba en un lugar amplio y lúgubre, como una bodega. Tiró de su mano derecha, sin embargo la muñeca le dolió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada. Observó su mano derecha, y también detalló la cadena. Alguien la había encadenado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría secuestrarla? Ella no tenía nada de valor. ¡No tenía nada que los secuestradores pudieran querer!

Siempre se había esforzado por mantenerse bajo perfil. Por no traer problemas a nadie. Por no convertirse en el centro de atención. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? No le había hecho nada malo a nadie. No tenía deudas con nadie. Incluso, no recordaba tener un enemigo. El pecho se le apretó dolorosamente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, éstos empañándose de lágrimas a causa del miedo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Así que despertaste—dijo una voz lúgubre.

Hinata alzó la mirada, temblando por el miedo. Una sombra se acercaba a ella, con un caminar firme y prepotente. Entonces, en cierto punto, las sombras fueron revelando a la persona que se encontraba detrás.

Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Él? Pero… ¿Pero por qué? Ella no le había hecho nada malo a él…

—Por tu cara, veo que estás sorprendida—dijo Sasuke—. ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí?

Hinata negó con lentitud. No. No tenía idea. ¿Qué había hecho ella contra ella? ¿Por qué la tenía allí? ¿Iba a matarla? Eran muchas las preguntas que se pasaban por su cabeza, y cada una la desesperaba más que la anterior. Ella no tenía problemas con Sasuke. Es más, casi ni habían tenido contacto. ¿Entonces por qué la había secuestrado?

Entonces, en medio de su miedo se puso a pensar.

Sasuke no tenía problemas con ella, pero si con Naruto. ¿Acaso la estaba usando de carnada? ¿Acaso estaba intentando atraer a Naruto? ¿Acaso quería… quería deshacerse de él?

El gesto de Sasuke se volvió severo, con una sed asesina en la mirada. Sin embargo, Hinata se encontraba petrificada por el miedo como para decir algo.

—Sé lo que has estado haciendo. Lo sé todo, Hyuuga—siseó él—. La culpa de que no haya podido apoderarme de la empresa de Naruto es tuya. Tenía planes perfectos. Pasos bien planeados, que no estaban destinados a fallar. Pero entonces llegaste tú y te convertiste en un obstáculo. Y no sabes lo que hago con los obstáculos...

Ella se estremeció. No quería ni pensar que era lo que hacía Sasuke con los obstáculos. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que la miraba, sabía que estaba dispuesto a matar.

—Actuaste como su guardaespaldas, frustrando cada uno de mis planes. Eres un estorbo. Si no estuvieras ahí… Naruto estaría en la cárcel. La empresa sería mía. ¡Todos mis planes habrían salido a la perfección si no fuera por tu culpa!

Hinata no podía dejar de temblar. Estaba aterrada. Nunca había pasado por una situación similar. Estaba tan cerca de la muerte que no sabía si podía tener alguna salvación. No podía permitirse morir. No quería morir. No quería. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ello. Así que Sasuke quería acabar con ella solo porque estaba protegiendo a Naruto… ¿pero qué culpa tenía ella? ¿Qué culpa tenía de enamorarse de alguien que no sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿Qué culpa tenía de dar todo por esa persona, y hacer cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que fuera feliz?

¿Qué culpa tenía de proteger a alguien que ni siquiera la recordaba?

Por alguna razón… sus decisiones siempre la llevaban a malos lugares. Si hubiera sido la hija que Hiashi hubiera querido que fuera, seguiría en la comodidad de su hogar. Si hubiera dejado ir a Naruto por completo, tal vez ella dejaría de sufrir por alguien que no la quería. Si hubiera rechazado la petición de Naruto de ayudarlo a olvidar a Sakura, probablemente hubiera podido seguir trabajando sin poner su corazón en juego. Si no hubiera protegido a Naruto, no hubiera terminado en esta situación.

Pero la verdad es… que lo amaba. Y a pesar de todo lo que eso acarreaba, no podría ser de otra manera en su mente.

—E-E-Entonces… —Hinata agachó la cabeza, temblorosa— ¿m-me matarás?

Sasuke bufó.

—No. Por ahora—dijo como si nada, y Hinata sintió un enorme alivio en su pecho—…pero… eso depende de Naruto. Él será quien tome la decisión… me da la compañía y rescata a su secretaria… o…

Hinata se estremeció. ¿Se había convertido en objeto de canje para un juego sucio y maquiavélico?

—Pi-Pierdes t-t-tu tiempo… Naruto-kun n-no… él no…

Él no dejaría la empresa a un lado solo por ella. No era capaz de hacer eso. Ella no tenía ese nivel de importancia, además de que Naruto solo la había usado. Puede que la hubiese querido en algún momento, pero ese cariño no es tan grande como para sacrificar la empresa por ella.

No tenía semejante nivel de importancia para él. Y al comprender eso, volvió a temer. Moriría. Moriría sin remedio alguno.

Naruto jamás cambiaría la empresa por ella.

—Él no… dejará la empresa por mí—ella agachó la mirada, sabiendo la veracidad de sus palabras.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza. Si era así, tendría que deshacerse de la Hyuuga. No le servía para nada, más que para eliminar un estorbo. Sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro. Tal vez Naruto no hubiera mostrado todas sus cartas aún. Y por eso, tenía que estar preparado.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Tenten, con el rostro entre las manos. No podía creer que había sido tan idiota. Hinata había sabido quien era él todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo, vivió con el dolor de que él nunca la reconoció. Incluso esas veces en las que ella hablaba del hombre al que ayudó en la universidad y del que intentó llamar su atención, no lo captó. Hablaba de él. Todo este tiempo, Hinata había estado enamorada de él. Y él, muy estúpido, alejándose porque creía que amaba a otro hombre. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que se trataba de él… no habría permitido que nada de esto pasara.

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Naruto alzó el rostro, desconsolado, y se encontró con una sonrisa floja de Tenten. Ésta le tendía una taza de té, y él a duras penas la tomó. Sabía que la necesitaba.

Tomó un sorbo mientras Tenten se sentaba al lado de Neji. Entonces alzó la cabeza con una mirada de reproche. Cuando se vio con Tenten después de mucho tiempo, la reconoció. ¿Entonces por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿Por qué no le dijo quién era Hinata?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó — Tenten, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Sabes cuánto dolor pude haberle evitado a Hinata si lo hubiera sabido?

Tenten agachó la mirada.

—Créeme, estuve a punto de contártelo muchas veces. Pero Hinata no quería que la recordaras.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, sorprendido —¿Por qué no querría…?

Tenten sonrió de medio lado, invadida por el dolor y la angustia que le causaba no saber en dónde se encontraba su amiga.

—Porque… no quería que recordaras a la chica patética que era en la universidad. Pensó que ahora tendría la oportunidad de ser alguien diferente, menos estúpida. —Naruto la fulminó con la mirada, pero Tenten se apresuró a explicarse—. Sus palabras, no las mías. Pero… no funcionó. Al final… según ella… solo obtuvo el mismo resultado. Debe estar frustrada… porque a pesar de que intentó cambiar y se esforzó por ello, no pudo llamar tu atención.

Naruto se quedó estático tras escuchar eso, y seguidamente su rostro se llenó de dolor. Hinata… era tan tonta. Si tan solo… si tan solo… ¡Agh, debió decírselo! ¡Hinata debió decirle quien era! ¡Restregárselo en la cara! ¡Habría tenido todo el derecho de hacerlo! Pero decidió callar para no molestarlo y para no aprovecharse… así como cuando no reveló que era ella la que había trabajado para sacarlo de la cárcel y limpiar su nombre. Entonces recordó cuando la vio trabajando en el archivo hasta tarde. Claro. Por eso era. Hinata estaba falta de dinero… porque había pagado parte de su fianza.

Ella había hecho tantas cosas por él… y él solo le causó dolor.

—Necesito encontrarla. No puedo permitir que le hagan daño—dijo Naruto, consternado—. Si la lastiman… nunca me lo perdonaría.

Tenten y Neji se miraron.

—Naruto… sé que lo que te voy a decir tal vez no es lo mejor en esta situación—comenzó Tenten, nerviosa. Naruto la miró—. Pero, al parecer… tú no eres capaz de amar a Hinata.

Naruto abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella continuó.

—Por eso… si no sientes nada por ella… te pido que te alejes. No la lastimes más. Ya tiene suficiente con que su familia le haya dado la espalda—dijo mordaz, echando una mirada filosa a Neji. Éste agachó la mirada, con la culpabilidad recorriéndole—. Entiende que Hinata no se siente importante. He intentado cambiar eso, pero… primero su padre, después toda su familia, y luego tú… ella ya no puede más. Por eso te pido que la dejes en paz.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba Hinata? ¿Qué ella no era importante para él? ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado? ¿No había hecho lo suficiente? ¿O Hinata había interpretado todo como una manera normal de actuar? Era cierto que él era muy amistoso con todo el mundo… pero lo que sentía por Hinata no era solo amistad.

Tenten estaba equivocada.

Hinata se merecía ser amada… y él era la persona más indicada para ello.

—No pienso hacer caso a eso—dictaminó finalmente.

Tenten abrió la boca, sorprendida. Entonces frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Esperas que Hinata siga ayudándote a limpiar tus porquerías y ya está? No lo permitiré, Naruto. No permitiré que la utilices de nuevo.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero usarla! Yo solo… yo solo…

— ¿Tú solo qué? —exigió ella saber.

—Y-Yo…

Naruto se sonrojó, y la mirada le temblaba. Tampoco sabía qué hacer con sus manos, y la mano que sostenía la taza de té temblaba. Estaba tan nervioso. Tan avergonzado. Sus sentimientos por Hinata eran claros, pero no era capaz de decirlo. No podía. Le daba muchos nervios. Era muy vergonzoso.

— ¡Naruto! —lo llamó Tenten —¡¿Tú qué?!

—Y-Yo… yo… bu-bueno…

— ¡Dilo ya! —gritó, ansiosa.

¿Podría ser posible? Sin embargo, Naruto seguía sin hablar, hecho un manojo de nervios. Era irónico. Por lo general era normal ver a Hinata hecha un manojo de nervios, pero ver a Naruto así… era algo nuevo. No recordaba que él se hubiera puesto así por nadie, ni siquiera por Sakura.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡Me enamoré de ella! —gritó fuerte y lleno de vergüenza, solo para que lo dejaran en paz — ¡Me enamoré de Hinata! ¡Y me siento como un idiota!

Tenten se quedó en silencio, emocionada. Neji se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado. Sí que le tomó tiempo. Era impresionante que Hinata hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo enamorada de una persona que no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

—Intenté usarla para olvidar a Sakura… —balbuceó él, tembloroso—pero el remedio resultó ser peor que la enfermedad. Y lo peor… es que no me arrepiento.

Tenten suspiró, feliz. Ya hace tres días que habían secuestrado a Hinata, así que habían sido tiempos tormentosos. Naruto tenía unas ojeras terribles. Y la verdad es que no había podido dormir. Solo pensaba en ella, en si estaría bien, y recordando como la trataba en la universidad y sintiéndose como un imbécil por no haberla valorado como se lo merecía.

—Bueno… ahora solo tendrás que decírselo.

Naruto asintió, con la cabeza agachada y con el corazón hecho un puño. Se lo diría. No quería que Hinata pasara un minuto más pensando que él no la quería. Pero primero tenía que encontrarla y ponerla a salvo. Debía estar muy asustada. Pero él la encontraría. Movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, sin importar cuánto le tomara. La policía ya la estaba buscando, pero para él… eso no era suficiente.

Ya habían pasado tres días o más desde que había desaparecido, y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él con más fuerza. Cada noche, cuando se encontraba en su cama, no podía pensar en que él estaba allí, durmiendo en una cómoda y confortable cama, y ella estaba en quien sabe qué condiciones. Porque algo sabía, y es que a los secuestrados nunca los trataban bien. Hinata no la estaba pasando nada bien, y él estaba seguro de eso. ¿Pero quién podría haber querido raptarla? Se había comido la cabeza en los últimos días pensando en quién podría estar en contra de Hinata, pero no encontraba a nadie en la mira. Incluso les preguntó a Tenten y a Neji si Hinata tenía algún enemigo. Tenten lo negó, pero Neji dijo que el clan Hyuuga no veía con muy buenos ojos a Hinata, pero que sin embargo nunca se atreverían a caer tan bajo como para secuestrarla.

Los policías dijeron que la buscarían, y que si estaba secuestrada, el secuestrador podría llamar en cualquier momento. Lo más probable es que quisieran algo a cambio. Al principio podrían haber pensado que Hinata había desaparecido misteriosamente, pero luego cuando vieron un pañuelo con cloroformo en el suelo, se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de un movimiento común.

—Primero tengo que encontrarla—siseó Naruto, furioso—. Sea quien sea que esté haciendo esto, le haré pagar por todo lo que le está haciendo pagar a Hinata… ¡no dejaré que se salga con la suya!

—Aún no lo entiendo…—comentó Neji, pensativo —. Hinata no tiene muchas relaciones. ¿Quién podría estar en su contra de esa manera como para querer secuestrarla?

Los análisis de Neji fueron interrumpidos por el sonido incesante de un teléfono. Se miraron entre ellos, y entonces se dieron cuenta que el sonido venía del teléfono de Naruto. Éste se apresuró a sacar su celular, y observó quien lo llamaba. Era un número privado, y entonces tragó. ¿Podrían ser los secuestradores? ¿Podrían ser las personas que la tenían en su poder?

Naruto se quedó con el teléfono entre las manos, paralizado. Tenten abrió los ojos, alarmada.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Contesta!

Y eso hizo. Se apresuró a contestar, y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono?

— ¿Hola?

Una respiración pesada se escuchaba al otro lado. Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza. Eran ellos. No tenía duda de ello. Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir que el responsable se encontraba detrás de aquella llamada.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Habla!

— _Na-Naruto…kun…_

Naruto se quedó paralizado. Esa voz. Esa débil voz. Era ella.

— ¿Hi…Hinata?

— ¡¿Hinata?! —Tenten saltó de su sitio, angustiada. ¿Era Hinata la que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono?

— ¡Hinata! —la llamó Naruto, angustiado —¡¿Estás bien?!

— _N… no cedas… ante él… por favor…_

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Naruto hacía preguntas, pero Hinata parecía demasiado débil como para responder — ¡Hinata!

 _—Cuánto tiempo, Usuratonkachi._

Naruto se quedó en silencio. No podía creerlo. No podía asimilar que el dueño de esa voz era el responsable del sufrimiento de Hinata. Ella no le había hecho nada malo a él. ¿Por qué querría desquitarse con ella?

—Sa-Sasuke… ¿po-por qué…?

Tenten abrió la boca como si fuera un pez. Neji se quedó en silencio. Sabía quién era Sasuke. Después de todo, cuando Naruto estuvo en la cárcel, Naruto le dijo que creía que Sasuke era el responsable de que él estuviese en la cárcel en ese momento. Y durante sus investigaciones contra el Uchiha, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía varios negocios sucios de los que muchos de sus colegas no estaban enterados.

 _—No tengo nada personal contra ella, pero me estaba estorbando._

— ¿Qué? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza— ¡Hinata no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Déjala ir!

— _Me temo que no puedo —_ caviló él— _. Ella me ha causado muchos problemas._

— ¿Problemas? —Naruto rio, incrédulo —. Hinata no te ha hecho nada a ti. Déjala ir antes de que te encuentre. ¡Y si te encuentro, créeme que te arrepentirás!

— _Por culpa de ella…. por culpa de ella, la empresa no es mía—_ siseó Sasuke con rabia. Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, asustado por Hinata. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? — _¡No tienes idea de cuántas cosas he intentado para apoderarme de la empresa, pero ella siempre se ha estado metiendo en el camino desde que llegó! ¡Por su culpa no volviste con Sakura! ¡Por su culpa, saliste de la maldita cárcel en donde debiste pasar el resto de tus días! ¡Por su culpa, todos en la empresa te consideran un maldito héroe! Si ella no hubiera estado ahí… ¡podría haberme encargado de ti!_

—Sa-Sasuke…

A Naruto le temblaba la mandíbula. El dolor en el pecho era insoportable. Ahora entendía todo. Hinata estaba secuestrada por su culpa.

Ya… ya era suficiente. No quería que Hinata sufriera más. No quería hacerle más daño. Él nunca había querido lastimarla, sin embargo lo había hecho. Y ahora, estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

Tenten miró a Naruto, alarmada. No, ¡no podía ceder a sus exigencias! Sin embargo, en la cara de Naruto se veía algo que no creyó ver alguna vez.

La rendición.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarla.

— _Cédeme la empresa, o de lo contrario…_

— ¿De lo contrario…?

— _La mataré._

Se quedó paralizado. No podía permitir que la matara. Ella ya había sufrido suficiente… era injusto. Era muy injusto. Pero… cederle la empresa a Sasuke… eso sería… eso sería… darle el patrimonio de su familia. Y sus padres nunca se lo perdonarían.

—Y-Yo… Sa-Sasuke… n-no puedes pedirme eso…

 _—Esta tarde enviaré a alguien a la empresa para que firmes los papeles. Si esa persona vuelve con los papeles sin firmar, te juro que la mataré con mis propias manos._

— ¡No te permitiré que lo hagas! —gritó, pero solo el tono de marcado sonaba al otro lado. Había colgado — ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡Sasuke!

Naruto tiró el teléfono al sofá, y se levantó, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro. Hinata estaba en verdadero peligro. No sabía si Sasuke cumpliría con su amenaza o no, pero por su voz se oía que era muy capaz de hacerlo. Pero darle la empresa… eso era demasiado. Había trabajado tanto por esa empresa durante los últimos años, que pensar en dársela a Sasuke… pero Hinata… no podía dejarla morir.

Si ella moría, él se moría con ella.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que Tenten lo llamaba.

— ¡Naruto! —Tenten se plantó frente a él — ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?!

Naruto agachó la mirada, sintiéndose acorralado.

—Quiere que le de la empresa… o matará a Hinata—murmuró, con profundo dolor en su voz.

Tenten se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó un quejido de horror. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿No serían capaces de salvarla? ¿No serían capaces de hacer algo por ella?

—Hinata… se oía tan débil… ese maldito no le ha estado dando de comer, y es probable que tampoco haya podido dormir—siseaba Naruto, con rabia hacia sí mismo y hacia la situación. Y a decir verdad, también sentía rabia hacia Hinata. Si tan solo… si tan solo ella le hubiera dicho quién era… las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes—. Si Sasuke no la mata… ella morirá de todas maneras.

— ¿Qué? ¡No podemos permitir eso! —gritó Tenten, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Naruto se quedó con la cabeza agachada por largos instantes. Entonces Tenten temió. ¿Y si Naruto no estaba dispuesto a cederle la empresa a Sasuke con tal de salvar a Hinata? Después de todo, era el legado de su familia. Habían trabajado mucho para sacarla a flote, y dejar que Sasuke se apoderara de ella así como así… era el tesoro de Naruto. No podía obligarlo a…

—Lo haré.

Tenten alzó la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

—Le daré la empresa a Sasuke.

—Pe-Pero… Naruto… ¿estás seguro…?

—Y-Yo…—Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—no soportaría… trabajar todos los días en la empresa, y luego al salir… detenerme en una florería para comprar algunas rosas, y luego ir al cementerio, caminar entre las tumbas y ver su nombre en una lápida… ¡no lo soportaría!

Entonces Naruto lloró como un niño pequeño. Tenten lo abrazó y dejó que se apoyara en su hombro, consolándolo. Es cierto, ella tampoco podría soportar eso. Y aunque Hinata se sintiera despreciada, la realidad era que había personas que la querían de verdad. Que la querían por lo que era. Aunque fueran pocas… al menos tenía a alguien… quienes no permitirían que su último aliento de vida se le escapase de las manos.

—Aún estamos a tiempo… —dijo Tenten, intentando esbozar una ligera sonrisa—. Aún no es demasiado tarde… podemos… podemos salvarla.

Naruto asintió mientras lloraba, desconsolado.

—Naruto…

—Incluso si me odia… eso es mejor a permitir que muera.

Tenten miró a Naruto, sin entender. Sin embargo, él tenía claro la realidad en su mente. Hinata se lo había dicho, presa de la rabia y el dolor.

 _«¡Te detesto, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡No juegues más conmigo, por favor! Yo… ¡estoy cansada de ser invisible!»_

No quería jugar con ella. No quería utilizarla de nuevo. Solo quería hacerla sentir apreciada y amada… después de ignorarla por tantos años, sentía una enorme necesidad de remediar todo eso. Pero para eso, primero tendría que salvarla sana y salva. Y lo haría. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, sin importar cuánto tuviera que luchar, no iba a permitir que a Hinata se le arrebatara la vida.

Si eso pasaba, entonces la perdería para siempre.

Neji se quedó a un lado, observando la escena. Se había mostrado lo más imparcial posible durante todo aquel tiempo, sin embargo, de un momento para otro, su rostro se descompuso. Se llevó las manos al rostro, y una horrible sensación de malestar le invadió el pecho. ¿Acaso a él… le importaba Hinata? A pesar de que todo este tiempo estuviese convencido de que no era así…

Estaba preocupado por ella. Debía admitirlo.

Después de todo, Hinata había resultado ser más fuerte de lo que todos creían.

Observó a Naruto, abrazado a Tenten, y entonces pensó en si no existía alguna manera de frustrar los planes de Sasuke. Debía haber alguna manera. Debía existir la forma de tenderle una trampa.

La pregunta era cómo.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Su mirada se encontraba fija en su escritorio. Estaba rodeado de papeles, pero no podía pensar. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera Hinata. No le importaban las reuniones con accionistas o con socios. No le importaba revisar nuevos proyectos. No le importaban las juntas. Lo único que le importaba era ella.

Y para todos, fue una sorpresa ver a Naruto de esa manera. Siempre se había mostrado tan fuerte e impenetrable, que verlo tan debilitado era impactante para todos. Sospechaban que era por Hinata, es decir, ambos habían tenido un contacto bastante íntimo. Pero la que más se preocupó fue Karin.

Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

—Te ves terrible.

Naruto parpadeó con lentitud, y se frotó los ojos con una mano. Tenía los ojos irritados, además de que tenía ojeras. Algo sin duda le había pasado.

—Toma.

Karin le tendió un café. Naruto la miró y le sonrió a medias, sin embargo recibió el café con la mirada perdida. Aun así, no quería tomarlo, así que lo dejó a un lado, y se quedó observándolo por un rato. El líquido oscuro le parecía que contenía millones de secretos.

— ¿Te sientes enfermo? Deberíamos ir al hospital—dijo Karin, preocupada.

Naruto negó lentamente.

—Estoy enfermo… pero no físicamente. Me duele… me duele el corazón porque… porque lastimé a alguien que no se lo merecía…

Karin no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería. Miró el escritorio de la secretaria, y se sorprendió al verlo vacío.

— ¿Y Shion?

Naruto cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en ello. Shion había hecho que la frustración de Hinata se desencadenara. Si hubiera estado en buenos términos con Hinata cuando fue secuestrada, tal vez esto sería más sencillo. Tal vez habría podido evitar que la secuestraran.

.

— _Te devuelvo a tu secretaria. Pero regrésame a Hinata…_

 _Ino se quedó de pie en su sitio, frente al escritorio de Naruto. Estaba impactada. Naruto se veía completamente devastado. Algo realmente grave debía haber pasado._

 _—E-Está bien… —comentó Ino, algo perdida—. Shion volverá a trabajar conmigo. Pero Hinata… ella… no vino a trabajar hoy…_

 _—Lo sé—murmuró Naruto, desalentado._

 _—Habrá que esperar a que regrese._

 _Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo la quería de vuelta. Con sus sonrisas tímidas, con sus comentarios graciosos, con su apoyo incondicional, con sus deliciosos platos de ramen… ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo hasta aquella noche en la que la abandonó._

 _—Por favor… devuélveme a Hinata…—pidió Naruto con la voz ahogada, como si Ino tuviera el poder de hacerla regresar._

 _—Na-Naruto… y-yo…_

 _—Solo devuélveme a Hinata… por favor…_

 _._

—Volvió con Ino—comentó Naruto, desalentado—. No resultó ser muy eficiente.

—Ya veo… —suspiró Karin — ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? No te ves muy bien.

Naruto se encontraba algo cansado como para dar explicaciones, pero aun así, decidió esforzarse y darle a su hermana la explicación que se merecía.

Los trabajadores fuera de la oficina se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia la puerta de Naruto. Estaban intrigados. Algo obviamente le había pasado a su jefe, y ellos se morían por saber. Después de todo, no podían ignorar la corriente chismosa que corría en sus venas.

Y de un momento para otro, el grito de Karin sonó por todo el edificio.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Naruto se tapó los oídos con fuerza, mientras su hermana gritaba. Cuando al final terminó, se sobó los oídos. Sentía que estos le vibraban.

— ¡¿Cómo que secuestrada?! ¡¿Quién rayos la tiene?! ¡¿Está bien?!

Naruto bufó, apoyándose en el espaldar de su silla. Estaba agotado, pero necesitaba ser fuerte. El mensajero de Sasuke tal vez llegaría pronto, y él necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba sacar toda la información que pudiera sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba ella. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, la encontraría. Intimidaría a esa persona hasta que lograra sacarle la información que necesitaba.

— ¡Narutoooo! —Karin lo movía hacia delante y hacia atrás por los hombros — ¡Contesta! ¡¿Quién la tiene?!

—Sasuke…

Entonces Karin volvió a soltar un nuevo grito de impacto.

Naruto se vio obligado a contarle todo a su hermana. No omitió ningún detalle. Karin escuchó, impactada. Su hermano sí que se guardaba unos cuantos secretos, sin contar que se había comportado como un idiota. Sin embargo, se alegró al escuchar sobre los sentimientos que éste tenía por Hinata, y fue cuando Naruto mencionó el incidente de la cárcel, a lo cual Karin le contó sobre el plan que habían armado con Ino y Tenten para ayudarlo. Naruto escuchó todo el relato de su hermana, sin decir palabra. Su rostro no mostraba más que una expresión perdida.

— Y entre nosotras cuatro nos encargamos de montar un enorme plan para ayudarte… ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

Naruto asintió con la mirada perdida. Al poco tiempo, agachó la cabeza.

—Pero… ya nada de eso importa… —murmuró Naruto —Por mi culpa está en peligro…

—No seas idiota—bufó Karin —. Hinata no era tonta. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso, si ella hubiera sabido lo de Sasuke, nada habría cambiado. ¿O crees que si lo habría hecho?

—Yo…

—Crees que si Hinata hubiera sabido que terminaría secuestrada, ¿habría evitado ayudarte?

No necesitaba pensarlo. Ya sabía la respuesta.

—Es una tonta… ella…

— ¿Preferirías haber terminado secuestrado tú?

— ¡No! Es decir… ¡sí! ¡Es decir…! ¡Argh! ¡Preferiría que nadie terminara secuestrado! Ella… ella no tenía que pagar por mis estupideces.

Entonces una tercera voz interrumpió en el lugar.

—Naruto.

Las personas fuera de la oficina aún se encontraban de piedra al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar a la oficina de Naruto. Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba mirándola, sin poder creérselo. Sin embargo, tenía que confirmar. No podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Ella no le haría esto, a pesar de todo. ¿O sí?

—Tú… —Karin la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miró a Karin con los ojos llorosos. Se notaba cansada, y arrepentida. No quería hacerle esto a Naruto. De verdad que no quería. Pero Sasuke…

—Sakura-chan…—Naruto apretó los dientes, con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…?

Sakura tomó aire, y buscó la fuerza que necesitaba en su interior. No era fácil hacer esto. No quería hacerle esto a Naruto, pero era por el bien de Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto era su amigo… Y siempre había hecho sufrir a Naruto manteniéndolo en la friendzone, y ahora, cuando él había encontrado a una persona a la cual amar… ella se la quitaba. Se sentía como la peor persona del mundo.

Pero amaba a Sasuke. Y ese era el problema.

Así que respiró profundo, y se impulsó a hablar.

—Yo soy el mensajero.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Ay Sakura... ¿por qué lo haces?

 **Chelsea:** Porque tu la obligaste a hacerlo. Eres la escritora, y tambien un ser malvado.

Claro que no, yo soy un angel :D ademas aun quedan un par de capitulos de este fanfic.

 **Chelsea:** Aun así no me hago muchas esperanzas de todos modos ¬¬

Bueno, al menos ahora ya se sabe que Sasuke es el que está detras de todo esto. ¿Pero hasta que punto Sasuke terminó hundido por la codicia? ¿Y qué hay de Sakura? Sin duda ambos han cambiado mucho, y para Naruto debe ser muy dificil verlos. Pero bueno, quien sabe como terminará esto. Bueno, yo, y ustedes tambien en un par de semanas :v

¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Ve a por Hinata! ¿Y de verdad piensa entregar la empresa? Sin duda se encariñó mucho con Hinata para tan poco tiempo. Ah... la magia de los fanfics. ¿Que creen que pasará ahora? ¿Como actuará Naruto viendo a Sakura convertida en marioneta de Sasuke? ¿Y hay alguna forma de que Sasuke se de cuenta de lo que está haciendo? ¡Eso y más lo veremos en el proximo capitulo!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


	10. Un amor que corrompe el corazón

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Es viernes en la noche y yo actualizando. Sorprendente, ¿no? Para que vean que a veces puedo ser una caja de sorpresas.

 **Chelsea:** Ahora eres una caja de sorpresas...

A veces tu sarcasmo es cansino Chelsea.

 **Chelsea:** No digas eso, sabes que amas mi sarcasmo.

¿Eso es sarcasmo también?

 **Chelsea:** ¬¬

¡No hay tiempo para tu sarcasmo, Chelsea! Este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que hay que disfrutarlo. No podemos pasarlo en medio de frases sarcásticas y extrañas. ¿No te parece?

 **Chelsea:** Claaaro, como digas.

Déjame. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. ¡Y vamos a leer!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Un amor que corrompe el corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto estaba pasmado. No podía comprender por qué Sakura le hacía esto. Ella era su mejor amiga, luego se convirtió en su novia, y luego… luego todo se arruinó. No podía creer que Sakura estaba a favor de mantener aprisionada a Hinata.

—Naruto…

—Sakura-chan… ¿tú…? Lo esperaría de cualquier persona, pero… ¿tú?

Sakura alzó las manos a los lados, como si fuera a explicarse para defenderse. No le gustaba encontrarse en aquella situación. Sabía que lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo era vil, pero se supone que el amor debía ser incondicional. Debían apoyarse el uno al otro, sin importar qué tan crueles fueran las decisiones del otro. Y ella amaba a Sasuke como nunca había amado. No podía imaginarse un mundo sin él.

—Naruto… por favor entiende. Era Sasuke o Hinata, y yo… no estoy dispuesta a perder a Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se paró de su sitio de un salto, y golpeó su escritorio con fuerza. Miró a Sakura con rabia, y ésta temió. Tal vez no escogió las palabras correctas, pero esa era la realidad. Entre Hinata o Sasuke, éste último era más importante, o eso pensaba ella. Sasuke tenía poder, y muchas cosas bajo su cargo. En cambio, Hinata solo era una simple secretaria.

— ¿Sabes? Lo recordé hace un par de días…

Naruto quería responderle, pero estaba demasiado enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Hinata? ¡No podían desecharla como si fuera basura! No soportaría… ¡no soportaría si le hacían daño! ¡Y no iba a permitir que eso pasara! ¡No iba a permitir que se la arrebataran para siempre!

¡Sobre su cadáver!

—Recuerdo haber visto a Hinata un par de veces en la universidad… y no, no me estoy equivocando—dijo ella con una sonrisa temblorosa, como si pudiera distensionar el ambiente de alguna manera. Como si quisiera acostumbrar a Naruto a la idea de que Hinata no iba a regresar, y que eso «estaba bien» —. Ella no te importaba en lo absoluto. Entonces… si ella desaparece… no cambiará nada, ¿verdad?

Porque la verdad, es que aunque Naruto firmara esos papeles, Sasuke no tenía planeado liberar a Hinata. Sasuke tenía sangre fría, y no le importaba mancharse las manos. Aunque Naruto le entregara la empresa en bandeja de plata, eso no eliminaba el calvario por el que le había hecho pasar. Por eso, la muerte de Hinata debía ser su castigo.

—Sakura-chan… ¿Qué… qué te ha hecho Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto con la cabeza agachada y los puños temblorosos.

— ¿Eh? Él… no ha hecho nada…

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡La Sakura que yo conozco nunca hablaría así de otra persona! ¡Sasuke está mal!

— ¡No hables así de Sasuke-kun! ¡Él solo…!

—Sakura-chan…

Naruto se acercó a ella con lentitud, hasta pararse frente a ella. Ahora era más alto que ella, lo que causaba una sensación de intimidación. Sakura miraba a Naruto, temblorosa, como si fuera un perrito asustado. Había lastimado mucho a Naruto, y ella lo sabía… a pesar de todo, extrañaba a su amigo. Desearía regresar a los viejos tiempos, en los que estaban en la universidad y todos eran buenos amigos, sin preocuparse por nada.

—Pero… pero no entiendes que si no es Hinata… —Sakura movía su mirada de un lado a otro, desesperada — ¿Será Sasuke-kun el que salga afectado? ¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡Me moriría sin él!

— ¡Y yo me moriría sin Hinata! —Naruto la sujetó de los hombros con fuerza — ¡Deja de ser egoísta! ¡Sabes que lo que está haciendo Sasuke no está bien! ¡Despierta, Sakura-chan!

— ¡N-No! —Sakura se removió del agarre de Naruto, con el propósito de Naruto.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por favor! Así como no quieres que Sasuke muera… ¡yo no quiero que a Hinata la lastimen!

Sakura miró hacia un lado, con la mirada agachada. Estaba cegada. No le importaba mucho Hinata. Solo quería que Sasuke estuviera bien. ¿Estaba mal si era egoísta por una vez? ¿Acaso eso estaba tan mal?

Naruto agachó la mirada, reconociendo el egoísmo que desprendía de Sakura. Y lo entendía. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien.

— ¿Sabes…? Yo también pensaba como tú —dijo. Sakura lo miró, sorprendida — Pensaba… «¿Qué tiene de malo que sea egoísta? ¿Está tan mal que piense en mí mismo por una vez?» Pero… puede que eso también lo pensara en la universidad, cuando conocí a Hinata. Pero si estoy seguro de que lo pensé en la actualidad. Debía elegir si salvarme a mí o a ella. Uno de los dos debía sufrir… y elegí que sufriera ella, sin saber que ya la había hecho sufrir en el pasado.

—Naruto…

—Fui muy egoísta, a pesar de que estaba enamorado. Y eso me hace sentir horrible.

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida. Entonces Naruto la miró y sonrió. La soltó, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, resistiéndose para no zarandear a Sakura otra vez y exigirle que le dijera el paradero de Hinata.

—Estoy enamorado de Hinata. Pero no fui consciente de lo que eso significaba de verdad hasta hace poco. Una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa es experimentarlo con todas las letras. Tú me hiciste sufrir, y no quería experimentar eso otra vez, así que decidí que ella sufriera, pero… a veces no sabemos todas las circunstancias de una persona hasta que la conocemos.

—Por… ¡por eso deberías entenderme! —estalló Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —¡Amo a Sasuke-kun! ¡Por eso deberías entender cuánto deseo ayudarlo! ¡Salvarlo!

Naruto entrecerró la mirada, con los ojos melancólicos y llenos de dolor.

— ¿Entonces prefieres dejar que una persona inocente sufra?

—Y-Yo… Naruto…

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia el sobre manila que Sakura llevaba entre sus manos. Ahí debían estar los papeles de traspaso. Cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo. Esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien. Iba a encontrar a Hinata, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para salvarla. No. Iba a salvarla. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

—No firmaré esos papeles, Sakura.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—Llévame con Sasuke. Entonces los firmaré frente a él.

Sakura tragó grueso, y miró a Naruto, llena de miedo. Una cosa era que lastimaran a Hinata, pero otra muy diferente era Naruto. Si él se ponía en peligro… ya la cosa cambiaba.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —escuchó el grito de Karin, y ésta se acercó con rapidez a ponerle la mano sobre el brazo. Por poco olvida que ella seguía ahí — ¡Naruto! ¡No hagas una tontería!

—Na-Naruto… no lo hagas… no te pongas en peligro. Solo firma—pidió Sakura, con el pánico invadiéndola.

No quería que lastimaran a Naruto. Él había sido su mejor amigo a pesar de todo.

—Hasta que no vea a Hinata sana y salva, no voy a firmar nada. Y será mejor que Sasuke me diga lo que tenga que decirme a la cara.

— ¡Pero puedes salir lastimado! —gritó Sakura —¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Pueden hacerte daño allí!

—No quiero ser egoísta nunca más—murmuró Naruto, afligido—. Sé que eso es imposible, pero… voy a salvar a la mujer que amo y nadie me lo va a impedir. Y luego… será el turno de Hinata de ser egoísta.

—Naruto…

—Naruto, piensa esto bien—dijo Karin, mientras fulminaba a Sakura con la mirada — ¿Entiendes que te meterás a la boca del lobo si haces eso? Mejor piensa las cosas con calma. Habla con la policía, tal vez ellos-

—Ellos ya están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Así que si Sasuke quiere que firme esos papeles, tendrá que tenerme en frente para eso.

Sakura se quedó observándolo, mientras lágrimas caían silenciosamente de sus mejillas. En el pasado, Naruto habría cedido ante sus lágrimas. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Se veía tan distante… que sentía que había perdido a su amigo para siempre. Y eso le dolía demasiado. ¿Qué había pasado con el Naruto que corría detrás de ella cuando se lo pedía? ¿Qué pasó con el Naruto que hablaba estupideces y la hacía reír? ¿Qué pasó con el Naruto que la consolaba cuando las cosas con Sasuke salían mal? ¿Qué pasó con el Naruto… que era su amigo incondicional?

Fue entonces que entendió que la amistad no trabajaba en un solo sentido.

Los amigos debían ayudarse unos a otros de la misma manera. De lo contrario, no merecía considerarse una amistad.

Naruto había hecho mucho por ella… pero ella no había hecho nada por Naruto.

—Sólo llévame con Sasuke.

Al menos haría eso. Naruto quería ver a Hinata, está bien. Lo dejaría. Lo llevaría hacia Sasuke. Y entonces… que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Los empleados se quedaron en silencio al ver a Sakura salir de la oficina de Naruto, y luego, éste mismo salió detrás de ella. Poco después se vio a Karin salir corriendo de la misma oficina, e intentaba detener a Naruto de algo. Ino, por lo menos, no entendía que era lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué tanto miedo en su rostro? ¿Por qué tanto temor por Sakura?

—Karin, ¿qué rayos pasa? —Ino la detuvo del brazo, y en ese momento, Naruto y Sakura aprovecharon para escapar por el ascensor.

Karin se volteó para ver a Ino, e intentó zafarse, pero ésta no se lo permitió.

— ¡Cálmate! ¡¿Puedes decirme que-?!

— ¡No puedo dejar que Naruto se vaya con Sakura! ¡Está en peligro!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡No tengo tiempo para explicar!

Entonces Karin echó a correr por las escaleras, con la esperanza de alcanzarlos. Ino la siguió, preocupada. Sin duda se estaba perdiendo de algo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ambas corrieron. En cierto punto, Ino la alcanzó y ambas corrieron a la par. Unos pisos más abajo lograron tomar el ascensor, sin embargo, para cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, ya no había rastros de Naruto o Sakura.

Karin se estremeció. Naruto iba a cometer una locura. Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

* * *

—Lo siento, Naruto—murmuró Sakura, apenada—. Es por mi seguridad.

Naruto bufó frustrado, mientras un hombre mantenía un arma apuntando hacia su cabeza. Le habían amarrado las manos atrás para evitar que intentara algo.

— ¿De verdad crees que te haría daño, Sakura-chan?

Sakura desvió la mirada, incómoda. Ella se encontraba en el puesto del pasajero, mientras que otro hombre manejaba, y otros dos hombres estaban con Naruto atrás, vigilándolo para que no hiciera nada. Naruto solo se centraba en observar los caminos por donde iban. Quería saber en qué clase de sitio estaría Hinata. Así mismo, podría deducir en qué condición se encontraba.

Por supuesto, le habían quitado el celular. Al parecer no querían que se pasara de listo.

Naruto miró a Sakura, y entrecerró la mirada. Y pensar que pasó por tantas cosas con esa mujer, pero… el amor lo único que hizo fue envenenarla. Había algo en la mirada de Sakura que le decía que ella aún estaba ahí. Pero el amor por Sasuke la había llevado a extremos inimaginables. Sakura nunca se habría prestado para secuestrar a una persona, pero esta Sakura llegaría hasta el fin del mundo por Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se preguntó si su amistad nunca había valido nada. Pero algo le decía, que muy en el fondo, su amiga seguía ahí.

Pronto, el camino se volvió rocoso. Naruto no reconoció el camino, y el camino no le dio buena espina. Entonces divisó unas bodegas a lo lejos, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ya había llegado. Solo tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar hasta ella y ponerla a salvo.

— _No te preocupes, Hinata. Ya estoy aquí—_ pensó Naruto, angustiado— _. Sólo aguanta…_

Los hombres bajaron a Naruto del coche con brusquedad. Naruto cayó de bruces al suelo, algo atontado. Sakura se acercó a él, corriendo, pero no lo ayudó a levantar. Al parecer el amor por Sasuke estaba por encima de su moral. Sakura no había olvidado todas las veces que Naruto la había ayudado, y se sentía muy mal por pagarle de esa manera.

—Va-Vamos… levántate…—comentó Sakura, nerviosa—. Sasuke-kun está esperando…

Naruto se levantó como pudo, ya que tenía las manos atadas atrás. Sakura desvió la mirada, incómoda.

—No debiste venir… te pones en peligro de manera innecesaria.

—No me interesa… sacaré a Hinata de aquí. Cueste lo que cueste.

Sakura apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada más. Dejó que Naruto se levantara, y observó cómo sus escoltas lo empujaban hasta el interior de la bodega. Ella los siguió en silencio. No podía negar que tenía miedo. Lo que estaba pasando no le gustaba. Sobre todo por el hecho de que Naruto estuviera aquí. Podía tolerar que Sasuke sacara a Hinata del camino, pero a Naruto…

No pudo seguir pensando porque entraron al almacén. Los guardias llevaban a Naruto, hasta que se detuvieron en cierto punto. Entonces Sakura logró ver que habían llegado hasta Sasuke.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, observando a su antiguo amigo. La rabia le recorría, pero intentaba contenerse. Necesitaba mantenerse tranquilo si quería sacar a Hinata de allí. La necesitaba a salvo, y era mejor que no hiciera nada imprudente.

Sasuke miró a Naruto, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

—Esto no me lo esperaba—dijo.

—Sasuke-kun… Naruto insistió en venir. Dijo que firmaría los papeles en frente de ti—dijo Sakura, algo temerosa.

— ¿Ah sí? —Sasuke alzó una ceja hacia Naruto—. No me importa lo que estés tramando… ya he tomado las medidas necesarias.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza y fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada. No estaría hablando de Hinata, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Por lo general eres tan impulsivo… me sorprende que no digas nada.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?

* * *

— _¿Dónde está Hinata?_

La mencionada alzó el rostro desde donde se encontraba. Ese era Naruto. Era la voz de Naruto. ¿Pero qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que era peligroso? Tenía que advertirlo. ¡Tenía que sacarlo de allí! Los planes que tenía Sasuke para él no eran nada buenos. Si tan solo supiera… que Sasuke ya suponía que él seguiría a Sakura hasta allí. ¡Sasuke lo tenía planeado!

Luchó por ponerse de pie, y con esfuerzo lo logró. Las piernas le temblaban. Caminó, pero fue detenida por los grilletes en sus muñecas. Se había olvidado de que la habían encadenado. Ya no sentía las muñecas. Pero… tal vez podía mandarlo lejos. Si lo advertía… tal vez…

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sasuke-kun quiere deshacerse de ti!

La garganta le ardía, pero esperaba que con eso pudiera alertar a Naruto. Si sabía los planes que Sasuke tenía para sacarlo del camino, tal vez lograría huir. No había logrado informarlo de mucho. Solo esperaba que eso hubiera sido suficiente para callarla.

Entonces escuchó a Naruto llamarla a lo lejos, y a un mastodonte viniendo hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

Rayos.

* * *

 _— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sasuke-kun quiere deshacerse de ti!_

Naruto distinguió esa voz de inmediato. Era ella. ¡Era Hinata!

— ¡Hinata! —la llamó.

Sasuke bufó. Chasqueó los dedos, y en seguida un hombre apareció a su lado.

—Encárgate de ella—le dijo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se alejó, y entonces temió. A lo lejos escuchó un golpe y un quejido de mujer.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó. Entonces dirigió su mirada enfurecida a Sasuke — ¡Ya déjala en paz! ¡Suéltala de una vez!

Sasuke le hizo una señal a Sakura con la cabeza, y ésta se acercó. Le entregó el sobre con los papeles, y los puso sobre una mesa que se encontraba a unos pocos metros. Los guardias sentaron a Naruto a la fuerza en la pequeña silla, y Sasuke le dio un lapicero.

—Ahora firma—siseó.

Naruto se quedó con la mirada fija en los papeles, lleno de rabia. ¿Qué le aseguraba que una vez que firmara esos papeles, Hinata estaría bien?

—No. Primero quiero verla—murmuró.

Sasuke quiso decirle que no tenía posición para negociar, y que lo mejor era que firmara de una vez. Después de todo, necesitaba que firmara esos papeles para luego deshacerse de él. Así podría tener el control de la empresa y nadie haría preguntas sobre por qué el heredero de la familia Namikaze había abandonado el poder. Solo tenía que inventarse una forma de muerte accidental y cubrir todas las pruebas. Entonces, estaría limpio.

Sasuke chasqueó los dedos una vez más, y uno de los mastodontes se acercó.

—Tráela.

Naruto alzó la cabeza, y vio como el hombre se alejaba. La ansiedad lo carcomía. Al fin la vería. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto por qué disculparse… al menos por ahora, solo necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que ella estaba allí.

Al poco tiempo, aparecieron dos hombres, cada uno agarrando a Hinata de un brazo. Ésta solo se dejaba llevar. Sus pasos eran torpes y su mirada era algo desorientada. Después de todo, no había podido descansar mucho últimamente. De hecho, no había podido hacer… nada.

Naruto la observó con el corazón encogido. Se veía tan demacrada, tan cansada… tenía que sacarla de ese lugar cuanto antes. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Realmente Sasuke los dejaría ir después de que firmaran los papeles?

—Hinata…—murmuró Naruto, ansioso por acercarse, pero los hombres de Sasuke lo mantenían fuertemente sentado en la silla.

Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él, llena de frustración. Tenía que advertirle. Él tenía que salir de allí.

Sasuke alzó la ceja hacia los hombres.

— ¿Sin cadenas?

—Está muy débil. No hay forma de que pueda escapar así—respondió uno de ellos.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza y se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjala ir! ¡Firmaré, pero déjala!

—Primero firma—dijo Sasuke con una mirada filosa en su rostro.

—No… Naruto-kun… ¡no lo hagas! —gritó Hinata. Estaba cansada, pero no dejaría que le hicieran daño a Naruto— ¡Él no me dejará ir! ¡Quiere deshacerse de los dos!

Uno de los hombres se apresuró a ponerse tras de ella, y apretarle la mano sobre la boca con fuerza para que no pudiera hablar. Hinata cerró los ojos, debido al temor.

Naruto miró a Sasuke para preguntarle, pero entonces vio que éste le apuntaba con un arma. Tragó grueso. Así que era cierto. Sasuke realmente deseaba deshacerse de todos los cabos sueltos. No podía permitir eso. No solo porque no quería morir, sino que no quería ser el culpable de la muerte de Hinata. No… no quería que ella muriera.

— ¡E-Espera, Sasuke-kun! —Sakura se acercó a él—. Nunca… nunca me dijiste que-

—No te metas, Sakura—siseó Sasuke—. Solo me interesa que Naruto firme esos papeles.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, llena de temor. No quería que lastimara a Naruto. Quería gritarle. Quería decirle que se detuviera. Pero no sentía la valentía para ello. Pero si no hacía nada… ¡Naruto moriría! Incluso si Naruto había dejado de verla como a una amiga, para ella él seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

El amor solo lo había arruinado todo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, y tragó grueso. Nunca pensó que su mejor amigo, en algún futuro, llegaría a apuntarle con un arma y a secuestrar al amor de su vida solo por la codicia. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer para salir limpio de esa situación? Se sentía acorralado. Miró a Hinata, con la decepción recorriéndole. Ni siquiera eso. Le había fallado a Hinata en tantas cosas, y… ni siquiera era capaz de salvarla.

—Si me vas a matar… —murmuró Naruto—no tiene sentido que te dé el poder de la empresa.

Entonces Naruto tomó el sobre con los papeles y lo rasgó en dos. Todos se quedaron impactados. Sasuke vio a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. Mierda. ¡Naruto no debió enterarse de que iba a matarlo hasta después de que firmara!

¡Todo… era culpa de ella!

Sasuke dirigió su pistola hacia Hinata, con los ojos llenos de rabia.

— ¡Tú! ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¡No! ¡No le hagas daño! —gritó Naruto.

—Si no hubieras hablado… ¡mi plan habría sido perfecto! ¡Pero tenías que abrir la maldita boca! Te ahorraré la molestia… ¡de ver a tu amado retorcerse en el suelo!

Hinata temió. Ahora si los matarían a ambos. Debía haber alguna manera de escapar. Debía haber algo que pudieran hacer. Pero todo parecía indicar que esa era la línea final.

Entonces un disparo sonó. Naruto gritó asustado por Hinata, creyendo que la habían herido. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el disparo no había salido del arma de Sasuke.

Sasuke se tambaleó un poco en su sitio, y luego cayó de rodillas. Detrás de él, se encontraba Sakura con un arma en la mano. Sasuke se la había dado antes, para que se protegiera, por seguridad o por si la policía los perseguía.

La mirada de Sakura era hostil, pero a la misma vez, temerosa. Se dio cuenta de que no podía permitir que lastimara a Naruto. A pesar de todo, Naruto formaba parte de ella. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que ya no podía permitir que le hicieran daño así como así. No hacía parte de ella de manera romántica, pero si como un amigo incondicional. Y los amigos se ayudaban unos a otros. Y si Naruto de verdad amaba a esa chica… entonces al menos debía concederle el derecho de amar y ser amado, ya que ella no pudo darle el amor que él necesitaba.

—Sa-Sakura… ¿qué… significa esto? —balbuceó Sasuke, confundido.

Sakura no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo sosteniendo el arma hacia él con el semblante oscuro y la mirada temblorosa. La mano que sostenía el arma luchaba por temblar, pero ella luchaba por refrenarse. Sin embargo, el miedo la superaba. El miedo de perder a Sasuke, pero así mismo, el miedo de perder a Naruto.

Sintió que había perdido su moral. Ella no era así. Ella no arruinaba las vidas de los demás solo por un capricho de otra persona. Había perdido el respeto que se tenía a sí misma.

Ya no sabía quién era Sakura Haruno.

¿Pero quién era más importante? ¿Sasuke o Naruto? Pero por otro lado… ¿era más importante seguir a Sasuke ciegamente o conservar su dignidad?

—Has llegado muy lejos… Sasuke.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Sasuke nunca se lo esperó. Nunca esperó que Sakura se pusiera en contra suya.

Sakura aun lo recordaba. Cerraba los ojos y veía esos momentos felices que pasó junto a sus amigos en el pasado. ¿A dónde había ido todo eso? ¿A dónde había ido toda esa felicidad y esperanza?

— ¿Por qué lastimar a nuestros amigos? —preguntó ella, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas—. Se supone que ellos también son importantes. Entonces… ¿por qué hacerlo?

Sasuke observó a Sakura en silencio. La codicia lo superaba, sin embargo… no le gustaba ver sufrir a Sakura. Tampoco le gustaba saber que él era el causante. Y por más rudo y frío que pudiera verse, le importaba Sakura.

Ella fue la única que se quedó a su lado cuando la codicia lo consumió.

Entonces Naruto aprovechó la confusión para quitarse de encima a los hombres que lo mantenían sentado a la silla. Se abalanzó hacia ellos, y se desencadenó una pelea. Sin embargo, Naruto salió victorioso por suerte, sin embargo se encontraba agotado. Supo aprovechar la confusión de los hombres debido al acto de Sakura.

Naruto se dirigió a Hinata con el objetivo de liberarla, pero Sakura le apuntó con el arma.

— ¿Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan…?

—N-No te muevas… no dejaré que toques a Sasuke-kun… si lo haces… despídete de ella…

—Sakura-chan, baja esa arma…

El gesto de Sakura se volvió triste, sin embargo, aún existía un vacío en sus ojos.

—No quiero lastimarte, Naruto… así que… prefiero dispararle a ella si te atreves a acercarte a Sasuke-kun…

Naruto se quedó estático. Tenía que haber alguna manera de salir de esa situación. Las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente, y ahora Sakura tenía el control. Debería haber una forma de manipular a Sakura para que se rindiera y los dejara ir. Porque a pesar de todo, sabía que su amiga no era una mala persona. Solo se había dejado llevar por un amor con malas enseñanzas. Así que… si había alguna manera de convencerla de que todo eso era una locura… era mejor que se le ocurriera pronto.

—Sa-Sakura-chan… yo no le quiero hacer daño al teme…

— ¡Llamarás a la policía! ¡Y se lo llevarán lejos de mí! —gritó Sakura, desesperada—. No quiero eso…

—Vamos, Sakura-chan… yo no llamaré a la policía… pero…—entonces miró a Sasuke, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la mano sobre su herida y una mirada confusa—tienen que prometerme que se irán lejos… y que no volverán a molestarme a mí ni a los que me rodean… ni a Hinata.

Fue entonces cuando la determinación de Sakura flaqueó, y Naruto aprovechó para acercarse más. Poco a poco fue tomando el arma con la intención de quitársela, pero Sakura se resistió. Naruto miró al rostro de su amiga, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ésta no confiaba en sus palabras. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento. El hecho de haber comenzado con toda esa operación ya había hecho que cavaran sus tumbas.

—Sakura-chan…

— ¡Policía! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto!

Sakura saltó en su sitio asustada. Sasuke miró a Sakura lleno de pánico, y luchó por levantarse. Poco a poco logró hacerlo, y le arrebató el arma a Sakura. ¿Cómo había logrado encontrarlos la policía? Estaba asustado. Este era su fin. Pero antes de eso… haría que Naruto se arrepintiera el resto de su vida el haberse metido con él.

—Apártense—le siseó a los hombres que sujetaban a Hinata.

Ambos hombres se apartaron, y al escuchar los sonidos de las sirenas que provenían de afuera, se miraron a los ojos y echaron a correr hacia la salida trasera. No querían ser atrapados.

Naruto miró a Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

—Sasuke…

— ¡Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con lo que me pertenece!

Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar antes de saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Se encontraba tan aturdida que le costaba estar de pie. Fue entonces cuando vio el arma de Sasuke apuntándole, y luego, todo paso demasiado rápido. Un disparo había sonado, pero la bala no había llegado hasta ella.

Naruto se había metido en medio.

Fue entonces cuando se le olvidó todo el malestar que sentía, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta de la bodega, y los policías invadieron el lugar.

Sasuke entró en pánico y apuntó el arma hacia Hinata. Disparó, pero justo en ese momento un policía lo cogió del brazo, lo que hizo que la bala saliera disparada hacia otro lugar. Hinata cayó de rodillas, al lado de Naruto, y acercó sus manos temblorosas a la herida.

¿Qué había hecho?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lo miró al rostro, y vio que éste le sonreía mientras mantenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Realmente tenía fe de que Sasuke y Sakura decidieran irse lejos y vivir su vida, pero… decidieron tomar el mal camino. Y él no permitiría que le dispararan a ella, así que…

—Naruto-kun…—Hinata sollozó, llevando las manos al rostro de él— ¿Por… por qué…?

Naruto intentó reír, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

—Yo… no quería que… te hicieran daño…

— ¡Naruto!

Una tercera voz se oyó. Karin e Ino entraron corriendo al lugar, y al ver a Naruto en el suelo, se alarmaron. Al poco tiempo, Naruto pudo ver los rostros de Karin e Ino suspendidos sobre él. Sentía mucho dolor, pero al menos… había evitado que le dispararan a ella. Hinata ya había tenido suficiente…

— ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia! —exclamó Ino, y empezó a marcar en su celular de manera frenética.

Hinata se sentía débil. Así que se desplomó sobre el pecho de él y comenzó a llorar. Lo abrazó tanto como pudo. Sabía que se desmayaría pronto, pero… no quería separarse de él. No quería perder la consciencia sin saber qué pasaría con él…

—Hinata… no llores…—balbuceó Naruto, pero cada vez sentía menos fuerzas.

Karin también lloró. Miró con rabia hacia Sasuke y Sakura. Vio como los esposaban y se los llevaban, pero Sasuke tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Entonces Karin, llena de rabia, se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada. No le dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, con el rostro volteado, hasta que el policía lo obligó a andar de nuevo.

Ahora tenía que preocuparse por Naruto. Se acercó hasta allí, y vio que Naruto había perdido el conocimiento. Se acercó a Hinata, quien aún se encontraba con la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

—Oye, Hinata…—la movió del brazo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también había perdido el conocimiento.

Karin se quitó las gafas por un momento y se pasó la mano por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas. Intentó sonreír. Ahora todo estaría bien, ¿verdad? Todos esos problemas ocasionados por Sasuke… por fin terminarían.

Solo esperaba que su hermano estuviera a salvo.

.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Al final... el amor puede corromper. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Sakura. Estaba tan cegada por su amor por Sasuke, que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había hecho varias cosas malas. Por suerte recordó cuando ella y Naruto solían ser amigos, y una parte de su esencia regresó a ella. Me agrada el personaje de Sakura, y supongo que por eso no puedo hacerla una villana al cien por ciento. Sakura no era mala, solo estaba cegada.

Y bueno... el próximo capitulo es el final. Será mas como el desenlace de esto, pero aun así pueden pasar a leerlo ;) ¡La próxima semana se acaba esto, señoras y señores! Aun no se si haré epílogo, es probable pero aún no lo sé. ¡Y denme un premio por actualizar mas temprano! Eso es impresionante en mí :v

Y disculpen si hay alguna incoherencia por ahí. No se, pero algo no me terminó de cuadrar. Sin embargo, pues jerónimo! ya quedó como quedó. ¿Cuáles son sus opiniones? Dejen sus reviews, que ya saben que los estaré leyendo. ¡Así que espero que les haya gustado, y nos leemos en la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

.


	11. El amor que se burló del tiempo

¡Weeeeehhh! ¡Llegué yo! ¡Chelsea, baja esa hacha!

 **Chelsea:** Ya sabes. Soy la justiciera de los atrasos.

¡Pero ya estoy aquí!

 **Chelsea:** Por desgracia. *baja el hacha*

¡Si, ya se que hoy es domingo! Debí actualizar ayer, pero se me hizo imposible. Ayer fue un día desastroso. Por culpa de eso, puede que este capítulo no haya salido como lo hubiera querido, pero puede que ya haga un epílogo para sentirme mejor. En mi página de facebook avisé que iba a tener un retraso, así que los que los que se enteraron fue por eso ;)

Y bueno, llegamos al ultimo capitulo de este fic. Como pasa el tiempo. Pero ahora me voy a callar y los dejaré con este ultimo capítulo. ¡Así que sin más que decir, a leer!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor que regresó del olvido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo final**

 **El amor que se burló del tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos le pesaban. Luchaba por abrir los ojos, pero es como si tuviera ladrillos sobre los párpados. Deseaba ver. Deseaba poder ver para saber qué era lo que estaba pesando. Aquella oscuridad que tenía en frente le causaba intranquilidad. Además… algo en su pecho no le gustaba. Algo no estaba bien. Como si… algo faltara.

—Quien lo diría…—escuchó una voz más allá—quien diría que ambos terminarían en estas condiciones a la vez.

—Sí…—Ino suspiró—el que primero despierte se va a volver loco por el otro.

— ¿Quién crees que despierte primero? ¿Naruto o Hinata? —preguntó Karin con cierto tono de angustia en su voz.

—Bueno…—Ino suspiró—. Naruto recibió el impacto de una bala, pero Hinata llevaba días secuestrada… no sabría decirte, la verdad.

—Solo espero que Naruto despierte pronto…—murmuró la pelirroja.

De repente se hizo el silencio, y unos pasos se alejaron. No, ¿ya se iban? Quería saber más. ¿Él había recibido el impacto de una bala? Y ella… es cierto… ella…

Pero… no podía pensar muy bien. El cansancio le ganaba. Y a pesar de que quería dejarse invadir por la preocupación, no pudo hacerlo, porque la oscuridad pronto lo llevó lejos.

* * *

Karin se quedó sentada en su sitio, con aquel sobre entre las manos. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Lo había encontrado entre las cosas de Naruto. Tal vez había caído al suelo después del desastre que había armado tras buscar el álbum. El sobre solo tenía un destinatario que decía «Para Hanako». No conocía a ninguna Hanako. ¿Y por qué un sobre como ese estaría entre el álbum de Naruto? Tal vez había algo que estaba omitiendo. Después de todo, era su hermana, y no conocía a todos los amigos de Naruto. Él era una persona muy propensa a hacer amigos con facilidad. Sin embargo… a pesar de eso, había sido capaz de dejar a Hinata por fuera de sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué solo a ella? ¿Fue porque no le prestó la atención suficiente y estaba demasiado centrado en Sakura? Suspiró. Naruto en ciertas ocasiones podía llegar a ser un verdadero idiota.

— ¿Hanako? —preguntó Ino a su lado, echando un vistazo —¿Quién es Hanako?

Karin negó con lentitud.

—No… no estoy segura.

—Bueno, ¿pues qué estás esperando? ¡Ábrelo!

—Pero no es momento para eso. Naruto y Hinata están hospitalizados. Ya habrá tiempo para esto después.

— ¡Vamos! Tal vez sea algo importante. Puede que sea de la época en la que Naruto estuvo en la universidad. ¡Eso nos daría una pista!

Karin miró el sobre con cara de circunstancias. ¿Podría ser? Pero no quería invadir la privacidad de Naruto. Pero… si ese sobre tuviera alguna pista, aunque fuese solo una… entonces podría entender un poco más que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos dos en el pasado. Sin embargo, la cara no era para Hinata. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que su contenido podría resolver algo? Tragó. Pero… si averiguaba los pensamientos del Naruto en ese entonces, tal vez eso le daría una pista. Naruto ya no era igual de idiota que antes, y por eso sería mejor si conociera los pensamientos del Naruto anterior. Pero nadie le aseguraba que ese sobre tuviera las respuestas.

—Hazme caso, Karin—dijo Ino, codeándola—. Si hay alguna pista en nuestras manos, no debemos desaprovecharla. Debemos evitar que esto se repita.

Karin suspiró, y se dispuso a sacar la carta de su sobre. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella también tenía curiosidad. Así que ignoro las voces de su cabeza que le decían que no debía hacerlo, y terminó por abrir la carta. Ino echó un vistazo, y Karin le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa antes de comenzar a leer.

.

 _Hanako:_

 _Bueno… ¿ese era tu nombre? No estoy seguro. Siempre me olvido tu nombre, a pesar de que algo en mi mente me dice que no es un nombre tan difícil. Si no es tu nombre, por favor perdóname. Y bueno… sé que escribir esto es una tontería. Después de todo ya nos hemos graduado, y no volveré a verte en mi vida. Pero a pesar de eso quiero escribir esto. Cuando me abrazaste y lloraste en la ceremonia de graduación, debo admitir que no lo entendí en un principio. Pero luego lo supe. Querías que te reconociera. Sin embargo fui idiota y nunca lo hice. Estaba demasiado centrado en Sakura. Y gracias a ti, creo que he logrado acercarme a ella un poco más._

 _Nadie debería hacerle a una persona lo que te hice a ti. Puede que no se vea como gran cosa para muchos, pero tú me ayudaste, a pesar de que no tenías la obligación. Pudiste haberme dicho que no. Incluso después de la primera vez que pasé de ti, pudiste haberme dicho que no. O de la segunda. O de la tercera. Pero seguiste insistiendo en mí… y estoy agradecido. Me lamento por no poder decírtelo ahora. No lo comprendí hasta que dejaste de abrazarme en la graduación y te separaste de mí sonriendo mientras te limpiabas las lágrimas. Querías ser reconocida por mí… y no lo lograste._

 _Esto es culpa mía. No quiero que pienses que fue culpa tuya. Incluso ahora no recuerdo bien tu nombre, y puede que con el paso de los años olvide como lucías. Entonces puede que te conozca de nuevo en el futuro, y tenga la oportunidad de arreglar mis errores. Espero que sea así. Gracias por ayudarme todas esas veces. Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar, por prestarme dinero para el almuerzo cuando no tenía, por darme café cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido en medio de una sesión de estudio y por tratar de hacerme reír, aunque no siempre funcionara. Eres una persona maravillosa, Hanako. Estoy seguro de que un día encontrarás a alguien que sepa valorar todo eso._

 _Aunque no te recuerde en el futuro, si recordaré lo que me enseñaste. No dejaré a nadie más de lado. Apreciaré a todos aquellos que se esfuercen por mí. No importa quien sea. Al menos haré eso por ti. Lamento mucho no poder haberte dado las gracias en persona, pero estés donde estés, solo me gustaría decirte que estoy agradecido._

 _Muchas gracias por todo, Hanako._

 _Atte._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _._

—Entonces… ¿Naruto al final si llegó a reconocer a Hinata?

Ino solo miraba la carta en silencio. Entonces… al final Naruto se había dado cuenta de los esfuerzos de Hinata, y se sintió mal por no haber podido agradecerle. Decidió quedarse con su recuerdo en forma de agradecimiento, esperando que un día llegara alguien que buscara ser apreciado, pero esta vez… no lo ignoraría.

Lo irónico fue que esa persona fuese Hinata de nuevo.

—Vaya… ese idiota—bufó Ino.

Karin la miró de reojo.

—Ni siquiera entiendo por qué leíste esto también. Después de todo Naruto solo es un compañero de trabajo para ti.

—Te equivocas—sonrió Ino—. Naruto es mi amigo, y Hinata me cae muy bien. Creo que harían muy bonita pareja. Me interesa saber todo lo que los involucre.

Karin suspiró.

—Opino lo mismo. Pero… ahora eso solo depende de ellos.

Ino asintió. Era cierto. Ellas no podían meterse, pero… quien lo diría. Naruto al final había tenido a Hinata en mente durante un buen tiempo, y ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

* * *

Los ojos le pesaban. Sin embargo, quería despertar. Quería ver el mundo exterior. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Había algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila. Necesitaba despertar y verificar… algo. No estaba segura de qué se trataba, pero algo en su mente no la dejaba en paz. Por eso, a pesar de la pesadez de sus ojos, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para abrirlos. Poco a poco fue lográndolo. Era difícil. Estaba algo aturdida, y no estaba segura de en donde estaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¡¿Hinata?!

Hinata volteó la cabeza, algo atontada. Al lado de su cama, vio a Tenten, mirándola con los ojos empañados. Parecía muy feliz de verla por alguna razón.

— ¿Ten… ten?

— ¡Gracias al cielo que has despertado! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

— ¿Qué… qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó Hinata, algo aturdida.

Tenten se pasó el brazo por los ojos, intentando quitarse los rastros de lágrimas. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, volvió a mirar a Hinata con algo de confusión.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Por qué has venido a mi apartamento? ¿Y por qué lloras?

Tenten miró a Hinata con confusión, pero luego sonrió. Al parecer Hinata estaba algo confundida.

—No estamos en tu apartamento. Estamos en el hospital.

— ¿Eh?

Hinata miró a su alrededor, y entonces lo notó. Es cierto. No estaba en su apartamento. ¿Ese era el hospital? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? No lo recordaba muy bien. Rebuscó entre los recuerdos de su mente, hasta que algo pareció conectar.

Era cierto. Sasuke la había secuestrado.

—Sasuke-kun y… Sakura-chan… ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Tenten agachó la mirada. Lo que habían hecho Sasuke y Sakura no había estado nada bien. Pudieron haberse ido lejos y vivir felices en otro lugar, pero la codicia arrastró a Sasuke, y a Sakura junto a él. Ambos habían cometido malas acciones y ahora debían pagar por sus acciones.

—Están esperando que los enjuicien. Irán a la cárcel.

Hinata abrió los ojos de más, muy sorprendida. ¿A la cárcel? Es cierto que Sasuke había hecho cosas malas, ¿pero incluso Sakura merecía ese destino? Tal vez si se hubiera dado cuenta de su amor enfermizo un poco antes, habría podido salvarse.

Un momento… Naruto estaba ahí…

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata se sentó de golpe. Tenten de inmediato se levantó de su silla y la agarró de los hombros.

— ¡A Naruto-kun lo hirieron por mi culpa! ¡¿Qué pasó con él?! ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

—Cálmate. No es nada grave.

— ¡¿Cómo que no es nada grave?! ¡Le dispararon! ¡Esa bala era para mí! ¡Y él… él…! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

—No te preocupes por Naruto. Estará bien.

Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho y la miró. Aunque Tenten le dijera eso, no se quedaría tranquila hasta verlo. Naruto había cometido una tontería. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que pudieron haberlo asesinado?

— ¿De verdad…? ¿En dónde está? ¿Cómo está?

Tenten sonrió. Era raro. Hace unos días Hinata se había encerrado en su apartamento, deseando no ver a Naruto. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, ansiosa por verlo. Pero la conocía. Hinata no estaba actuando por su culpabilidad. Ella en realidad lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo malo lo que había pasado. Porque Hinata sabía que en el fondo, Naruto era buena persona. Lastimaba a las personas sin darse cuenta, era algo torpe y a veces se olvidaba de cosas importantes. Pero no lo hacía intencional. No había esa clase de malicia en él. Y por eso, ella podía confiar en él.

Pero a pesar de todo, Naruto la había lastimado.

Sin embargo, quería verlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No ha despertado—declaró Tenten—. Sin embargo, ya le sacaron la bala, y todo va a estar bien. Su vida no está en peligro.

Hinata sonrió, sintiendo un gran alivio dentro de ella.

— ¡Qué bueno! —sonrió, soltando un enorme suspiro.

Pero aunque le dijeran que estaba bien, aun así quería verlo. Así que retiró las cobijas que la cubrían, e intentó salir de la cama.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —saltó Tenten, alarmada—. Aun no puedes levantarte.

—Ya me siento bien—dijo Hinata, dirigiéndole una media sonrisa—. Ya puedo salir de esta cama.

—No es verdad— la regañó Tenten—, tú solo quieres salir a buscar a Naruto. Pero no puedes. Aún no ha despertado.

Hinata agachó la mirada.

—Aun así… quiero verlo.

Quería verificar por sus propios ojos que él estuviera bien. Quería estar ahí cuando él abriera sus hermosos ojos azules. Necesitaba ver eso. Si no volvía a ver su rostro sonriente y vivo… ella siempre sentiría que le falta Naruto. Y aunque antes dijera que odiaba a Naruto, la verdad es que no podía hacerlo. Nunca podría. Él era muy especial para ella, y no le importaba si era el mismo caso al revés. Naruto era bueno, correcto, y ella quería estar ahí para darle consejos, para apoyarlo, incluso si él la miraba como a una simple consejera.

Ella solo quería verlo despertar.

—Hinata, descansa por favor—le pidió Tenten, mirándola con preocupación. La tomó de los hombros, impidiéndole avanzar más—. Nos has tenido muy preocupados a todos. Karin e Ino también están por aquí, y Neji también ha venido a verte.

Ante eso, Hinata se sorprendió. ¿Su primo? Pero si él…

— ¿Neji? Pero… ¿por qué?

—Neji no es tan mala persona—sonrió Tenten—. Además después de ver la manera en la que vivías, comprendió un poco mejor la situación.

Hinata agachó la mirada.

—No necesito que me tengan lástima—murmuró.

—No es lástima—sonrió Tenten—. Aunque Neji se muestre rudo, sé que en el fondo te quiere.

Hinata alzó una ceja hacia Tenten. Era extraño. Escuchar a Tenten defendiendo a Neji después de tanto tiempo era extraño. Sin embargo sabía que Neji no había querido hacerle daño. Solo había sido un adolescente inmaduro que había hecho las cosas mal. Ellos habían logrado avanzar. La pregunta era… ¿podrían ella y Naruto hacer lo mismo?

Ni siquiera sabían en donde estaban ahora.

—Tenten… por favor… déjame ver a Naruto-kun.

—Hinata, no-

—Por favor—rogó Hinata, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Si fueran Neji y tú los que estuvieran en esta situación, tú también querrías ir a verlo.

Tenten se quedó muda ante eso. No podía negarlo. Además… sabía lo mucho que Hinata quería a Naruto. Sin embargo, Naruto era un idiota. No se merecía que ella lo quisiera tanto. Solo le había causado dolor una y otra vez. Aun así, Hinata lo quería. Era extraño. Tan extraño como el por qué ella había perdonado a Neji. O tan extraño como el por qué Sakura había hecho cosas malas solo por Sasuke.

El amor era extraño. Y peligroso. Pero… hacía felices a las personas, aunque pudiese llegar a ser doloroso.

Tenten suspiró, y se puso de pie.

—Espera aquí. Traeré al doctor.

—Pero-

—Si quieres ver a Naruto… espera aquí—le advirtió, señalándola con el dedo.

Hinata parpadeó, confundida, pero Tenten le sonrió y luego salió por la puerta.

Al poco tiempo, el doctor llegó junto con Tenten. Le hizo varias preguntas, y fuera de eso tuvo que recibir a Karin y a Ino. Ambas estaban muy felices por verla despierta, sin embargo tenían un brillo extraño en los ojos. Como si les hubieran dado una buena noticia, fuera de que ella había despertado. Se miraban cómplices, sonriendo. Sin duda estaban ocultando algo.

Y varias horas después, tuvo la oportunidad de ir a ver a Naruto. Acompañada por Tenten, caminó por los pasillos, buscando la habitación de Naruto. Cuando llegaron frente a una puerta, Tenten la hizo detenerse.

—Es aquí —le dijo—. Pero no ha despertado, así que…

Hinata negó, con el corazón hecho un puño.

—N-No importa…

Estiró la mano hacia la perilla de la puerta. Poco a poco la abrió, y a medida que la puerta se abría fue revelando la imagen de un cuarto iluminado, con algunos aparatos al lado de la cama. Y allí, acostado bajo las mantas, se encontraba Naruto. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y sus ojos parecían cerrados de tal forma que demostraban tranquilidad. Hinata empujó al fondo de su garganta el nudo que crecía allí, y caminó hacia él.

Por su culpa… Naruto había terminado así. Solo causaba problemas.

—Naruto-kun…

Hinata se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Comparada con sus manos, la mano de Naruto era tan grande. Era un poco rasposa, pero aun así, sus manos… daban la sensación de calor y seguridad.

Ella aún se sentía algo débil, pero en ese momento no importaba. Solo quería estar al lado de Naruto. Quería apoyarlo. Las cosas no debieron terminar así.

Ahogó un sollozo en el fondo de su garganta. No debía llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Naruto había terminado así solo por protegerla. Él… la protegió. Fue a rescatarla. Estaba preocupado por ella. Incluso recordó cuando logró hablar con él por teléfono. Se oía angustiado. Y saber que Naruto se preocupaba por ella la hizo muy feliz. El chico con el que había soñado por tanto tiempo la veía, y se preocupaba por ella. Pero aun así, eso no significaba… que Naruto sintiera algo por ella.

Tal vez ahora Naruto la odiase. Por su culpa le habían disparado. Y si la odiaba, lo aceptaría. Lo habían herido, había puesto en riesgo su vida. Y por eso, si Naruto tenía rencor hacia ella cuando despertara… no le negaría el derecho.

—Lo siento… Naruto-kun…—murmuró ella con la voz rota.

Agachó la cabeza y se apoyó en el borde de la cama, sin embargo no soltó su mano. No quería soltarlo. Para ser una simple secretaria… había causado muchos problemas.

—N-No…

Hinata alzó la cabeza de un golpe. Observó el rostro de Naruto una vez más, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos. Al parecer le costaba mantenerlos así, pero al menos había despertado. Hinata lo miró, y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

—N-Naruto-kun… estás bien…

Naruto parecía aturdida. Abrió los labios e intentó decir algo, pero parecía cansado.

—No hables—le pidió ella, poniendo una mano sobre su frente—. Aun estás débil.

Naruto se sentía agotado, pero a pesar de eso, no había olvidado lo que había pasado. Recordaba lo que había pasado con Sasuke, y cómo habían secuestrado a Hinata. Lo recordaba todo. Por eso… quería hablarle y decirle que nada de lo que había pasado era su culpa. Pero estaba muy débil. Odiaba ser débil en ese momento. Desearía poder hablar bien y decirle todo aquello que quería decirle.

Todo aquello que no pudo decirle en su momento.

—Hay que llamar al doctor—dijo Hinata, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Tenten. Sin embargo, su amiga tenía un gesto de amargura en el rostro— ¿Tenten?

—Hinata… hay algo que aún no te he dicho.

— ¿Qué? Puedes decírmelo después. Naruto-kun ha despertado. Tenemos que-

—Hinata—la interrumpió Tenten con seriedad. Entonces Hinata temió—. Naruto lo sabe.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sabe que te conoció en la universidad. Lo recordó todo.

Hinata se quedó estática. Volteó la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Naruto. Él... él…

Naruto, a pesar de que casi no podía hablar, podía escucharlo todo. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió triste cuando vio esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Hinata, y se sintió vacío cuando ella soltó su mano. No quería que Hinata se avergonzara de la persona que fue en el pasado. No tenía razones para hacerlo. Gracias a eso, era la maravillosa persona que era justo ahora.

Por eso, no la dejó alejar demasiado, y usó las fuerzas que tenía para levantar su mano y agarrarla antes de que se alejara por completo.

No dejaría que volviera a desaparecer.

Hinata miró a Naruto, sorprendida. La estaba agarrando. Pero… él ya sabía quién era ella. ¿Pero cómo podía Naruto siquiera recordarla? En el pasado nunca logró hacerlo del todo bien, a pesar de que se veían debido a los estudios de él. ¿Entonces cómo podía recordarla tan siquiera? Si ella no era importante para él en ese entonces…

—Hina…ta…

 _— ¡Hola, Hanako!_

 _—Perdóname Hinako, se me hizo tarde._

 _— ¡Wow Hana, eres muy inteligente!_

 _— ¿No te llamabas Himiko?_

El que la llamara por su nombre, justo ahora… se sentía diferente a todas las veces en las que lo había hecho antes. Como si por fin la estuviera reconociendo después de tanto tiempo.

Agachó el rostro, y trató de no llorar.

—Yo… y-yo…

—Lo… lo sé. No… tienes que… explicarme… nada…—dijo Naruto, con una ligera sonrisa—. Lo… lamento.

Hinata negó, abochornada.

—Acércate…

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no fue capaz de moverse de su sitio. Tenten suspiró, detrás de ella. Hinata no sabía lo que Naruto sentía por ella. Y aunque él fuese un idiota… ella lo quería demasiado. Y no iba a negarle la oportunidad a su amiga de estar con el hombre que la quería y al que siempre quiso.

Así que por eso la empujó por la espalda, hasta hacerla sentar en el borde de la cama. Hinata seguía con los ojos cerrados. Naruto miró a Tenten en agradecimiento, y esta asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Entonces señaló la puerta, indicándole que saldría de la habitación para darles espacio.

Naruto sonrió, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata. La jaló un poco más del brazo, aunque no tan fuerte ya que no había recuperado toda su fuerza. Hinata lo miró, algo sorprendida. Entonces Naruto le hizo una seña para que se acostara a su lado. Ella negó.

—N-No… aun estás débil…

—Tú estuviste… secuestrada… no deberías… estar levantada…

Hinata no respondió. Naruto la jaló un poco más, y ella terminó por ceder. Quería estar cerca de él. Así que se recostó a su lado con algo de temor, y teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo para no lastimarlo. Él tomó una parte de su cobija y la arropó. Se sentía cansado, pero no quería que ella tuviera la oportunidad de escapar. Hinata estaba muy nerviosa. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba permitido.

Sin embargo, Naruto seguía sintiendo que estaba muy lejos. La quería más cerca. Estiró su brazo y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que usara su brazo como almohada. Hinata intentó removerse, pero Naruto la atrajo un poco más cerca.

—A-Aun estás lastimado —murmuró ella, mirando sonrojada la posición en la que se encontraban—. N-No debes-

—Estoy bien—sonrió él, pero de repente soltó un quejido de dolor.

Hinata se alarmó.

— ¿Estás bien?

Naruto soltó una risa floja.

—Vaya. Intenté parecer genial ante ti pero mis dolores tuvieron que arruinarlo.

Hinata se quedó observándolo, algo embobada. Para ella, Naruto era genial, aunque metiera la pata una y otra vez. Él era bueno, persistente y muy amigable con todos. Y eso era lo que a ella más le gustaba.

—Yo creo que eres genial—murmuró ella, con el color rojo inundándole las mejillas.

— ¿Eso crees? —sonrió él, mirándola—. Me alegra saber eso.

Hinata asintió, y agachó la cabeza. La posición en la que estaba era peligrosa. Podría lastimar a Naruto en cualquier momento, además que si una enfermera llegaba, la echaría de allí. Pero… lo había extrañado. Había tenido mucho miedo de que pudiese morir.

—Entonces… el hombre del que me contaste…—Naruto viró la mirada, algo sonrojado, y Hinata se tensó en su sitio—el del que estabas enamorada… ¿era yo?

Ella no respondió. Solo agachó la mirada. No temblaba, ni tampoco parecía a punto de desmayarse. En su mente, ya se había hecho a la idea de que Naruto no la quería de esa manera.

— No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada—le dijo—. Esto no es culpa tuya. Yo solo…

—Espera. Aun no te he dicho nada—la detuvo él.

—Pero ya se lo que me vas a decir.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?

—Yo…—Hinata tragó grueso—. Lo mejor será que… te deje descansar.

Hinata intentó moverse de su sitio, pero Naruto se lo impidió. Ella lo miró, nerviosa.

—Na-

Sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar. Naruto se acercó de golpe a ella y la besó. Hinata se quedó tiesa en su sitio. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. No se sentía real. Pero los labios de él se sentían tan suaves sobre los suyos, y sus caricias eran tan reales… que no le tomó mucho tiempo comprender que no se trataba de un sueño. Además… era cálido. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Así que fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, hasta que ya no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Puede que si fuera un sueño. Puede que no. Pero al final le dejó de importar.

Cuando Naruto se separó, soltó una pequeña risita de alegría al ver la expresión de Hinata. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, como esperando que el beso continuara. Poco a poco ella fue abriendo los ojos, y cuando vio a Naruto, se puso roja como un tomate.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

—Antes de alejarme de ti… hice esto mismo.

Hinata parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de comprender. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Cu-cuándo…? N-No me acuerdo…

—Bueno… —Naruto se rascó la nuca, algo nervioso— es que estabas dormida.

— ¡¿Dormida?! —preguntó ella, hecho un tomate viviente.

¡¿Cómo es que no estuvo despierta en ese momento?! ¡¿Cómo es que se dormía en los momentos más inapropiados?!

—Lo siento—murmuró Naruto, agachando la mirada—. No hice las cosas bien. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, yo… me asusté. No quería que pasara lo mismo que pasó con Sakura. Pero ya lo he aprendido. Tú no eres ella.

Hinata tenía el pulso acelerado, y temblaba por todas partes. Sin embargo, sentía tanta felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, y soltó algunas lágrimas. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera pasar. No creyó que tal nivel de felicidad fuera posible. Así que abrazó a Naruto con fuerza. Él se quedó sorprendido por un instante, y Hinata podía escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón.

— ¿Entonces puedo estar contigo? ¿De verdad? —preguntaba con la voz temblando por la alegría — ¿No… no tienes p-problemas con eso?

Naruto parpadeó, muy sorprendido. Sin embargo, terminó por sonreír y abrazarla con más fuerza. No más Sakura. No más dudas. No más miedos, y no más consejos para intentar sacarse a alguien del corazón. Ya no era necesario que luchara por mantener su corazón a salvo, porque sabía que Hinata lo cuidaría mejor que nadie.

—Al contrario. Tendré problemas si te alejas de mí.

Naruto buscó sus labios de nuevo, y volvieron a fundirse en un beso suave y dulce. Hinata en ese momento no sentía del todo que fuese real, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo y la felicidad de tener a Naruto a su lado no desaparecía, se fue dando cuenta de que era real. Y entonces, le pareció por fin que la realidad era algo maravilloso.

Tal vez, a veces si aplicaba eso de que un clavo sacaba otro clavo.

* * *

 _Y entonces fue como si Naruto hubiese notado a Hinata en el pasado, y todas las heridas se hubiesen sanado…_

 _._

 _— ¡Hola, Naruto!_

 _Naruto vio a Kiba acercándose por el camino. Le alzó la mano y le sonrió. Los exámenes habían terminado, así que era un buen momento para darse un descanso antes de que los profesores los atraparan de nuevo y los torturaran._

 _— ¡Hola, Kiba!_

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. Pensé que estarías reclamándole a Sasuke._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

 _—Bueno…de un momento a otro Sakura y Sasuke se emparejaron. Creí que estabas enamorado de Sakura._

 _Kiba esperaba ver alguna clase de expresión herida en el rostro de Naruto, pero para su sorpresa éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Entonces Kiba lo pensó mejor. Naruto era el único que había estado esforzándose para que algo entre él y Sakura naciera. Pero de repente Naruto había dejado de luchar por ella. ¿Acaso había perdido el interés?_

 _¿Pero eso era al menos posible? Nunca imaginó ver a Naruto tan despegado a Sakura. Es como si la hubiese dejado vivir su vida. Ya no le importaban las decisiones que ella tomase._

 _—Tal vez Sakura no era para mí._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Esperas a alguien?_

 _—Sí—sonrió él, y dirigió la mirada hacia un reloj enorme que había cerca de allí—. Ya casi debe ser la hora._

 _Kiba frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Naruto estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Pero eso era posible? ¿Y de quién se trataba?_

 _—P-Perdón por la tardanza._

 _Kiba se dio media vuelta, y el rostro de Naruto se iluminó. Una chica de cabello azulado y ojos blancos había aparecido, y miraba a Naruto con una ligera sonrisa y algo de nerviosismo. Ella se llevó un mechón detrás de las orejas._

 _—No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo—dijo Naruto, extendiendo la mano hacia ella. La chica la tomó, sin dudar._

 _Kiba examinó a la chica. Se le hacía familiar por alguna razón._

 _—Tú eres… la amiga de Tenten, ¿no? —Hinata lo miró— Hanako._

 _Naruto le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Kiba._

 _—No. Es Hinata._

 _Hinata lo miró y le sonrió. Entonces se abrazó al brazo de Naruto, y éste no parecía para nada incómodo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿De qué se había perdido?_

 _Naruto miró a Hinata con dulzura, y Kiba sintió que estaba viendo a alguien que no reconocía. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no hablaban? Se había perdido de todo esto. ¿O acaso Naruto lo estaba manteniendo en secreto? ¿Mantenía en secreto que tenía una nueva enamorada? Quién lo diría._

 _— ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó él._

 _Ella asintió, y Naruto alzó la mano y le dijo una despedida. Sin embargo, Kiba no escuchó muy bien lo que decía. Recordó haber visto a esa chica alrededor de Naruto un par de veces. Sin embargo, cuando los había visto, parecían estar estudiando, y ella no se veía tan confiada, ni Naruto tan enamorado._

 _Pero tal vez era lo mejor. Kiba sabía que Sakura nunca le correspondería a Naruto como se lo merecía, sin embargo no se lo dijo para no lastimarlo. Pero ahora que Naruto estaba con alguien más, no sufriría por Sakura. No se pasaría noches pensando en cómo conquistarla, ni esforzándose para que lo notara. Él necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera por quien era… y sentía que esa chica sería la indicada para eso._

 _Tal vez ahora… todo estaría bien._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Aaahhh! ¡Llegamos al final! Debo decir que lo que tenía en mente para el final era otra cosa, pero luego me di cuenta de que el final habría parecido telenovela. Aunque bueno, parte de este fic ya parecía telenovela :v pero después de todo, a veces la vida es así. Al final decidí concluir todo en el hospital. No estoy muy segura de cómo quedó, y puede que lo corrija mas adelante, pero no quería dejarlos esperando más. Ya me retrasé un día, y sé que varios de ustedes se morían por leer.

¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme en un fic más! Por fin puedo decir que he añadido un fic con temática de oficina a mis logros, ya que tenía ganas de hacerlo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Y es probable que haga un epílogo, pero no se si hacerlo en tiempo a largo plazo o corto plazo. Es decir, no se si hacerlo unos meses después de este capitulo o varios años mas tarde. ¡Cuentenme sus opiniones! ¿Qué les gustaría ver?

Por ahora eso es todo. Chelsea, tu también despídete.

 **Chelsea:** ¿Eeeeehhh? ¿Por qué?

*La mira con cara de asesina*

 **Chelsea:** Ah... ahahahaha, solo bromeaba, si... ahahaha... ¡A-Adiós a todos!

¡Mucho mejor!

 **Chelsea:** Das miedo...

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, y nos leeremos en otra oportunidad!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
